A Totally Dramatic Spinoff
by TotalDramaKingdomHearts
Summary: The story of Total Drama Island with two new contestants, Michael and Kiana. There are numerous changes to the story because of these characters, like friendships, relationships, and eliminations.
1. Episode 1

Episode 1

Chris: Welcome, all! Today starts Total Drama Island! Twenty-four contestants from all over Canada have signed up, thinking that they're headed to a posh luxury resort! But instead, they're coming to this place! A beat up, run down summer camp! Here they come now!

Dock

Chris: Here comes our first contestant!

Beth: Oh my god! Chris McLean! No way!

Chris: Next up is this guy!

Michael: Wow, dude. Don't know our names? That is just sad.

Chris: Its hard, dude! There's a lot of you people.

Michael: Yeah. Yeah, right, that's it.

Chris: I don't like you.

Michael: Yeah, you're a ray of sunshine.

Chris: NEXT!

Kiana: Whoa. A camp? But… this doesn't make sense…

Chris: Exactly! And another dude!

DJ: Yo, man, we staying here?

Chris: Yeah, man.

DJ: Cool. Momma taught me to take what you get and don't get upset.

Chris: That's nice, brickhouse. And whom's this lady coming up?

Gwen: Whoa. I did NOT sign up for this.

Michael: Amen, sister!

Chris: You, shut up! And you, yes, you did sign up for this.

Gwen: Let me see that contract. (Rips it up)

Michael: Hey, can I see my contract too?

Chris: SHUT UP! And girly, the funny thing about lawyers? They make lots of copies. (Pulls up copy of contract)

Gwen: You suck.

Michael: Amen.

Chris: Dude. I will kick you off of this island. Like right now. Oh, and here's the delinquent!

Duncan: This isn't what I signed up for. And I don't like surprises.

Chris: Yeah, your parole officer mentioned that. He also said if there were any problems I could just send you back to Juvie.

Duncan: I'm good.

Beth: You were in Juvie?

Duncan: Shut up.

Chris: And here's Heather!

Michael: Oh, you know her name? (Heather passes by) I can see why!

Duncan: Yeah, give me a bunk under her!

Michael: I'd split it with you!

Heather: Oh, shut up losers. (Eyes Beth, Michael, Kiana, DJ, Gwen, and Duncan) Wow losers much?

Gwen: I'll show you loser! (Michael holds her back)

Chris: And here comes another dude!

Harold: Yeah, I'm hoping that my mad skills will get me pretty far.

Duncan: (to Michael) Yeah, and I'm hoping my foot will go pretty far up his –

Harold: Hi, I'm Harold.

Michael: Hi, Harold.

Chris: Everyone, shut up now! This one looks scary!

Eva: McLean! What is this place?

Chris: Camp! Now I have a dude to greet!

Geoff: WHOA! PARTY!

Chris: Yeah. Party. Next up is this chick.

LeShawna: Oh yeah, LeShawna in the house! (Harold is staring at her) What you looking at string bean?

Harold: You're really big. And loud.

LeShawna: I WILL SHOW YOU BIG AND LOUD! (DJ and Gwen restrain her)

Chris: And here comes a nerd! 

Noah: You got my list of allergies, right?

Chris: Yeah, they're somewhere.

Noah: (to Duncan) Nice piercing (sarcastically).

Duncan: (grabs Noah's lip) Yeah, I did them myself. Want one?

Noah: No thank you. Now may I have my lip back?

Duncan: No.

Michael: Come on, mister piercing. Let the string bean go.

Duncan: (releases Noah) All right. (to Heather) But my business is always open.

Heather: Get bent.

Izzy: Izzy has arrived!

Chris: And our very own psychopath!

DJ: (to Michael) Dude, close your mouth! You're watering!

Michael: (distracted, looking at Izzy) Sorry, man, I just liked the view.

Chris: Here comes the Cod-mister!

Cody: Yeah, I'm here ladies. Your welcome. (Gwen, LeShawna, and Kiana roll their eyes)

Chris: And a surfer girl!

Bridgette: Hey! Everyone looks so nice!

Geoff: Hey, I'm Geoff!

Bridgette: (turns, surfboard knocks Michael off of dock) What? Hi, I'm Bridgette. (Hears splash, turns around and board knocks Geoff into water)

Ezekiel: Hi.

Chris: Oh, the home schooled boy. What's up? (Ezekiel points up) You'll fit in just right.

Katie and Sadie: EEEEK!

Chris: Oh, yeah. You two.

Katie: Oh my god! You're Chris McLean!

Sadie: Oh my god! I was just going to say that!

Gwen: Oh my god! Shut up.

LeShawna: Nice one, pasty! (LeShawna and Gwen high five)

Katie and Sadie: EEEEK!

Chris: Here's a fun-looking guy!

Owen: Yeah, man! I came here to win big bucks and have fun! Party, dude!

Geoff: PARTY!

Izzy: PARTY!

Katie and Sadie: PARTY!

Harold: PARTY!

LeShawna: Don't do that, string bean.

Chris: And next up is this guy.

Trent: Sup, I'm Trent. I'm just going to stand over here. (Stands next to Gwen, looks at Harold) So is anyone normal here?

Gwen: (sighs) Nope. Not a soul.

Trent: Well, I think there might be one. (Gwen blushes)

Heather: Gag me.

Chris: And behold, our foxiest contestant – Lindsay!

Lindsay: Hi!

Cody: Hi!

Harold: Hi!

Duncan: Well hello there! Why don't we split a bunk?

Lindsay: Okay.

Heather: Such a loser.

Chris: And here's a nice treat for all you ladies out there!

Justin: (walks onto dock and smiles)

Kiana: (while all girls and Owen stare) WOW.

Chris: And here's miss prissy.

Courtney: Hi! Did I get here early enough?

Chris: Nope.

Courtney: The pretty people beat me here?

Duncan: No, the pretty person just got there.

DJ: Dude, now you're watering! Where'd that other guy go?

Michael: (staring at Izzy from behind)

Izzy: Is someone behind Izzy?

Michael: Nope.

Izzy: Okay!

Chris: And here comes our last contestant, a jock by the looks of him!

Tyler: (tries to water ski but fails and crashes into dock)

Chris: Okay, meet me by the campfire pit in five and we'll make some teams! The confessional is on the path, by the way.

Confessional

Gwen: Wow. So far this place kind of sucks. Except for that hot musician. But everyone else is crazy, except maybe that one guy who Chris seems to hate. Crazies! I'm going to beat them all!

Michael: Wow, some… interesting people here. I am going to play smartly. And manipulate everyone else! But I'm going to have fun doing it.

Justin: (stares into camera)

Izzy: Izzy like island!

DJ: All I want to do here is make friends and make mamma proud!

Katie and Sadie: EEEEEEK!

Duncan: I can still hear their voices echoing off the walls.

Campfire Pit

Chris: All right, these people are on the Screaming Gophers: Cody, Gwen, Trent, LeShawna, Justin, Heather, Owen, Lindsay, Noah, Beth, Michael, and Katie. And here are the Killer Bass: Sadie, Ezekiel, Izzy, Geoff, Courtney, DJ, Bridgette, Duncan, Eva, Harold, Kiana, and Tyler.

Michael: Yo, D! Looks like I get dibs!

Duncan: (looks at Heather) That's cool, M. I'm good here. (Smiles at Courtney)

Heather and Courtney: Get bent losers.

Chris: Now, for our first challenge…

Top of Cliff

Chris:…You will be jumping off of this cliff!

Duncan: Crap.

End of Episode 1

Trivia:

Beth is the first female to arrive.

Beth is the first Screaming Gopher to arrive.

Beth is the first female Screaming Gopher to arrive.

Michael is the first male to arrive.

Michael is the first male Screaming Gopher to arrive.

Michael is the first male to use the confessional.

Michael is the first male Screaming Gopher to use the confessional.

Kiana is the first Killer Bass to arrive.

Kiana is the first female Killer Bass to arrive.

DJ is the first male Killer Bass to arrive.

DJ is the first Killer Bass to use the confessional.

DJ is the first male Killer Bass to use the confessional.

Gwen is the first person to use the confessional.

Gwen is the first female to use the confessional.

Gwen is the first Screaming Gopher to use the confessional.

Gwen is the first female Screaming Gopher to use the confessional.

Sadie is the first female Killer Bass to use the confessional.

Gwen, Michael, Justin, Izzy, DJ, Katie, Sadie, and Duncan used the confessional.


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2

Trent: No way. No way in hell am I jumping off this cliff.

LeShawna: Come on sugar, just jump! It's not hard! (Pats him on back and he falls off) Oops.

Chris: Guess I should've mentioned the sharks first, right?

Justin: Whoa whoa whoa. Sharks?

Chris: Yeah, but it's totally safe. Only two interns died.

Gwen: DIED?

Chris: Yeah. And only three others were seriously maimed.

Beth: I don't think I can do this!

Chris: Well, there's one chicken. Looks like the Gophers are at 1-1. Next?

Katie: OMG Chris, I need to be on the same team as Sadie!

Sadie: Yeah, OMG!

Izzy: I'll switch with them.

Chris: Fine. Katie, welcome to the Killer Bass. Izzy, welcome to the Screaming Gophers.

Katie and Sadie: EEEEK!

Duncan: See what just happened?

Michael: (peering over cliff) That's a long way down.

Izzy: Yeah, I know!

Michael: Oh, hi. I'm Michael – (interrupted as Izzy pulls him over the edge)

Izzy: YEAH!

Michael: AHHHHHH!

Chris: All right, that's two more. Next?

(Gwen, Cody, LeShawna, Noah, Lindsay, and Heather jump)

Justin: My turn! (Lands with sharks)

Duncan: Holy crap! That guy is so going to die!

Chris: I know! Great for ratings, right?

Justin: Not to worry! (Sharks carry him to beach)

Izzy: (to Noah) That guy has powers.

Noah: (glaring at Justin) He's the anti-me.

Confessional

Noah: That Justin guy? He is the anti-me. He's just another pretty boy. Does he actually have a brain?

End

Chris: Owen! Last jumper, or chicken, for the Gophers!

Owen: I am going to die now. I am totally going to die now. (Jumps)

Chris: All right, Bass. The Gophers have finished at 11-1. You guys should – Wait, where's Duncan?

Ezekiel: Over the edge, man.

Chris: All right, he didn't even say goodbye. That hurt my feelings.

Geoff: Well, bye dude!

Bridgette: Peace!

Eva: Sayonara!

Harold: Did you know that cockroaches could live for days – (Chris pushes him over edge)

Ezekiel: AH!

DJ: I am not jumping! Nuh uh! Momma says that nobody can pressure me into doing what I don't want to do!

Chris: Looks like it's the loser escalator for you, big guy.

Confessional

DJ: Hey, I'm not insane! What sane person would jump over that?

Michael: Well, now they've only three jumpers left. One more needs to quit and we win!

Lindsay: (uses bathroom)

Ezekiel: I'm going to win this, dude! (Heather screams to hurry up)

Heather: Ugh! Surrounded by imbeciles!

End

Tyler: (to Kiana) Hey, babe, watch this!

Kiana: All right, okay.

Tyler: (jumps, but cliff hits him all the way down; he lands awkwardly on water and sharks attack him)

Kiana: I hope he's okay!

Tyler: (faintly heard screaming from below) I'm okay!

Kiana: I'm up! Luck Courtney! (Kiana jumps)

Chris: All right Courtney. If you jump, your team ties for the win. If you don't, your team loses.

Michael: Come on, sugar! Don't jump!

Izzy: She's your sugar?

Michael: NO! (Awkwardly steps away)

Duncan: Come on girly! I'm not losing cause of you!

Courtney: I'll have you know, I was a CIT and class president and –

Noah: I stopped caring after 'I'll'.

Michael: Oh, nice one! (The two fist-bump)

Courtney: You know what? I'm going to jump!

Killer Bass: YEAH!

Courtney: (looks over edge) No I'm not! I'm out!

Killer Bass: BOO!

Michael: Yeah, D. You can have dibs on her.

Heather: Yeah. CIT? More like a B-I-T-C-

Chris: No rude spelling, Heather! And the Screaming Gophers win the first challenge! Now go to the mess hall, and Killer Bass? Someone will be voted off tonight!

Confessional

Courtney: I don't feel a little guilty. I will not be pressured! And it's not because that cute guy called me sugar. Nope.

End

**Mess Hall**

Noah: Um, what is this slop?

Chef Hatchet: This SLOP is you MEAL! I served PRISONERS this SLOP, and they smiled and said THANK YOU! I DO NOT need to be serving BRATTY LITTLE TEENAGERS at some rundown SUMMER CAMP! I could let you all STARVE! Anything ELSE to say?

Noah: (smiles) Thank you Chef Hatchet! (To Gwen) This guy is insane.

Michael: (sitting next to Izzy) Hey, you're Izzy, right?

Izzy: Yeah, Izzy is Izzy.

Michael: You know, dating is going to be pretty hard on a small island with only twenty-two people.

Izzy: Yeah. Izzy sees how this would be hard.

Michael: I guess I'm just wondering, would Izzy like to go out with Michael sometime?

Izzy: Yeah, Izzy would love to! (Kisses him) Izzy will see her man later!

Michael: (Flustered, to Noah) Wow. She's something.

Noah: You're going out with the crazy girl? Congrats.

Michael: Thanks. You know, Izzy and me will probably be voting together. Why don't you vote with us, like an alliance?

Noah: What, like a get-to-the-final-three kind of thing? Sure, why not?

Confessional

Noah: So the couple can vote me off in the final three? Pfft. But who knows?

End

Michael: Sweet. I'm Michael.

Noah: Noah.

Michael: This looks like the start of a beautiful friendship.

Noah: So it does.

(Over at Killer Bass table) Courtney: All right, whom are we going to vote off?

Duncan: Easy, sugar. Either you or the big guy. And if a challenge down the road involves lifting a truck, I'd much rather my chances with the big guy.

Courtney: But, what about him (points to Tyler)? He sucks at sports!

Geoff: At least he jumped!

Ezekiel: Yeah, let us big strong men handle the challenges.

Eva: What did you say?

Ezekiel: I'm just saying, my dad told me to help all the weak girls in the game because as men we're stronger and better at sports and stuff, eh.

Eva: (Grabs Ezekiel's neck) Still think we're so weak?

Geoff: Whoa, let's put the poor dude down. He was home schooled, he probably doesn't know any better. And it's not like he thinks guys are smarter, right?

Ezekiel: But…. They are, right?

Confessional

Geoff: (Slaps forehead) You try to help some people. But you have to know the lost causes.

EndLater That Night, Campfire Pit

Chris: I have eleven marshmallows here. One for each of you, except one. That one will walk down the Dock of Shame to the Boat of Losers and ride off of Total Drama Island, never to come back. Ever.

Geoff: Harsh.

Chris: Marshmallows for Geoff. DJ. Duncan. Kiana. Katie, and Sadie. Bridgette. Harold. Eva.

(Tyler, Ezekiel, and Courtney wait nervously)

Chris: Tyler.

Kiana: YES! (Backs away shyly)

Chris: And now only one marshmallow is left. Courtney, or Ezekiel. It goes to….….….….

Courtney.

Courtney: YES!

Ezekiel: Aw man, eh.

Chris: Dude, can't say I didn't see it coming. You picked your nose. Not cool.

Courtney: Later, home school.

Chris: (closing off episode) So Ezekiel becomes the first person voted off of Total Drama Island. Who will leave next? Tune in to find out!


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Island! The teams competed in their first challenge – jumping off a cliff! Somewhere along the line, my least favorite camper managed to form an alliance between his new girlfriend Crazy Izzy and his new best friend, Sarcastic Noah. Meanwhile, Ezekiel made all the females hate him with some sexist comments. Courtney made her team lose all respect for the CIT when she refused to jump and handed the Screaming Gophers the win. But in the end, it was Ezekiel who walked the Dock Of Shame and was eliminated. What will happen next, in this dramatic installment of Total, Drama, Island?

Mess Hall

Chef Hatchet: All right, ingrates! It's breakfast time!

Confessional

Gwen: I always had a dream of living to be 100. After eating all this crap, I'll be lucky to hit 20.

End

Gwen: Thanks a bunch, Chef Hatchet.

Trent: (to Gwen) That was really cool how you jumped off the cliff yesterday.

Gwen: Yeah, I guess.

Confessional

Trent: I know she must be into me. Somehow.

Cody: Gwen doesn't want Trent. He's embarrassing himself by even trying. Gwen wants a man, like me! (Falls into toilet)

End

Chris: All right, teams! Time to start running!

Bridgette: What?

Chris: The first part of your challenge is a five-mile jog around the island!

Eva: Are you KIDDING me, McLean?

Chris: No. No I'm not. So get running!

Confessional

Harold: Is Chris crazy? Gosh, jumping off cliffs and than running five miles? Thank god for my mad skills! (Picks nose)

EndWhile Jogging

Geoff: Hey, Bridgette.

Bridgette: Hey, um, Geoff, is it?

Geoff: Yeah.

Bridgette: So… yeah.

Geoff: Right, yeah.

Bridgette: So I'll see you later, okay?

Geoff: Sure. (Bridgette jogs away)

DJ: Nice, dude.

Geoff: Not in the mood.

(Elsewhere) Justin: Lindsay, has anyone ever told you that you're gorgeous?

Lindsay: Yeah, sometimes. But I just want to be pretty.

Justin: You are very pretty, Lindsay.

Lindsay: Am I still gorgeous too?

Justin: Of course.

Lindsay: You're pretty hot.

Justin: Want to go make out?

Lindsay: Yeah! But let me get some lip-gloss first. (Turns and walks into tree)

Heather: (Passing by, to Michael) It's a good thing she's pretty.

Michael: (Distracted) Yeah, she's pretty.

Heather: Whoa. No innuendos about how hot I am? What's up?

Michael: I'm kind of going out with Izzy.

Heather: Whoa. The crazy girl?

Confessional

Heather: And here I was, thinking this guy was normal.

End

Michael: Yeah. And she kissed me.

Heather: So?

Michael: Like, after our first conversation.

Heather: Your point? This just means she likes you.

Michael: I guess you're right. You know, you're not as bitchy as the others say. In fact you seem almost sane. (Arrives at mess hall, goes inside)

Heather: Hey, thanks. Whoa. Who said I was bitchy? And ALMOST?

Mess Hall

(Owen runs in, carrying Izzy) Owen: Great biscuits! Izzy passed out!

Heather: Oh no! Somebody should give her mouth-to-mouth! (Elbows Michael)

Michael: Yeah, I'll do that!

(Izzy snaps up from table, scaring everyone) Izzy: Izzy only kids!

Confessional

Owen: Wow, can she act! I'd thought she was dead or something! She's so pretty.

(From outside) Michael: What was that, big guy?

Owen: I said she's really… um… kitty!

Michael: That's what I thought you said.

End

Chris: All right, everyone! Now, it's time to feast upon this wonderful meal Chef prepared for you!

Duncan: Is it poisoned or something?

Chris: Duncan, would I do that to you?

Duncan: Wouldn't put it past you, no.

Chris: All righty than. And no. Finish up and meet me at the campfire pit in thirty minutes.

Campfire Pit – 30 Minutes Later

Chris: And now that you're all tired and full, it's time for your real challenge – an Awake-a-thon!

(Katie and Sadie pass out)

Chris: And two down on the Bass already!

(Time goes by, and gradually DJ, Geoff, and Owen fall asleep)

Chris: The score: 7 bass awake, 11 Gophers up!

Heather: (to Beth and Lindsay) Hey girls!

Beth: Hi, Heather!

Lindsay: Yeah, hi Hera!

Heather: You know, the contest is going to be really hard.

Beth: Uh-huh! I'm really tired!

Heather: So we should form an alliance! We can get to the final three together!

Lindsay: The final three? That's really far!

Beth: Yeah!

Heather: So are you girls in?

Beth and Lindsay: Yeah!

Heather: Great! (The three walk away, and Michael comes out from behind a tree)

Michael: Interesting.

(Elsewhere, Cody is sleeping and Owen farts in his face. He chokes.)

(Elsewhere) Gwen: Oh hey there, mister musician.

Trent: Hey miss cool Goth girl.

Gwen: Haha.

Trent: You know, just so I don't fall asleep, I'm going to keep talking to you.

Gwen: Well, you can try. But it'll be easier for me to stay awake.

Trent: Why's that? What's your secret?

Gwen: I'll be talking to you.

(Elsewhere, Kiana is sitting with Courtney and Bridgette. She notices Tyler, and he waves to her. She is about to wave back when a bear gets up from the bushes and slashes him.) Kiana: AHH! BEAR!

Tyler, Courtney, and Bridgette: What? A BEAR?

Kiana: Yeah, a bear just mauled Tyler!

LeShawna: (waking up) What drugs are you on, girl? (Goes back to sleep)

Kiana: Sorry, the staying up must be getting to me.

(Elsewhere) Noah: So dude, where's your girlfriend?

Michael: Beats me. Can't find her.

Noah: You sure know how to pick them.

Michael: Ha. Very funny. I'll remember that when you fall in love.

Noah: (Bursts out laughing) Like that'll ever happen!

Michael: Dude, since we're tight, I'll let you in on a little secret.

Noah: What?

Michael: I'm going to make you fall in love.

(Elsewhere, Izzy sneaks up on Eva and tries to see her MP3 player) Eva: ROAR!

Izzy: Whoa, Izzy was just looking!

Eva: Don't touch my stuff!

(Elsewhere) Heather: Wow. Sleeping buffoons. (Referring to Lindsay and Beth)

(Michael appears) Michael: So Heather, I heard you had a little alliance.

Heather: Who told you?

Michael: It's a small island. News travels fast.

Heather: Right. So your point?

Michael: Izzy, Noah, and I have an alliance too. If our two groups vote together, we'll have a majority vote.

Heather: Not interested.

Confessional

Heather: What is this, amateur hour? Not anybody can manipulate this game. Only the strong and master.

Michael: Her loss.

End

Chris: (Notices only Duncan, Noah, Eva, Justin, Izzy, Bridgette, Michael, Gwen, Trent, and Harold awake) Here's a little fairy tale. (Reads fairytale)

(Noah passes out, shortly followed by Izzy)

Chris: Wow, fifteen hours without sleep! Think on that!

(Michael sits stroking Izzy's hair) Harold: You know, hair is just – (Michel punches him, knocking him out)

Bridgette: Wow, that guy (Justin) is good! He doesn't even blink!

Eva: Yeah… (Notices Justin's eyes opening, revealing that he was cheating) Wait, he's a CHEATER!

Chris: Yeah dude, sorry but you're out too.

(Elsewhere, Gwen and Trent question each other about favorite bands, songs, foods, etc.) Trent: Whoa, Gwen, don't pass out on me now!

Gwen: I won't.

Trent: Good…

Gwen: Trent! NO!

Chris: Yeah, he's out too. Now it's just you, Michael (still stroking Izzy's hair), Duncan (Carving something into a tree), Bridgette (Counting stars), and Eva. (Eva falls asleep) Wait, never mind Eva.

Michael: (to Bridgette, lies down next to her) So, are the stars interesting?

Bridgette: (laughs) Yeah. I know it's silly, but they sometimes tell me messages, you know?

Michael: No, it's not silly. I think they're telling me a story, too.

Bridgette: What is it?

Michael: It looks like the two of us will be the finalists.

Bridgette: (giggles) Yeah, wouldn't that be something?

Michael: Yeah.

Bridgette: I know we're on different teams and all, but…

Michael: Yeah?

Bridgette: I think we should just like try to help each other stay awake.

Michael: Yeah, why not? (Grabs her hand)

Bridgette: (blushing) How will that help?

Michael: Whenever one of us starts to doze off, we squeeze their hand.

(Michael squeezes her hand) Bridgette: What was that for?

Michael: Because I wanted to.

Confessional

Bridgette: He is so sweet!

End

(Chris walks by, and Michael and Bridgette are asleep, holding hands and staring at the sky) Chris: Down to just Gwen and Duncan:

Duncan: Yo, McLean, I got to pee.

Chris: Intern, go with him.

(After 15 minutes) Intern: Duncan? You in there? (Pushes open door and finds a sleeping Duncan) He's asleep!

Chris: Gwen! You just won for your team! Does that make you want to celebrate!

(Gwen falls asleep) (Gradually the campers start to wake up)

(Noah wakes up kissing Cody's ear) Noah: AHH!

Cody: AHH! (Both run away; Noah runs past Michael and Bridgette, who wake up)

Michael: That was fun last night. (Helps her up)

Bridgette: (blushes) Yeah, it was.

(Michael catches up with Noah) Michael: What's wrong, dude?

Noah: When I woke up…

Michael: (smiling) Yeah? Did you find love?

Noah: (realizes what happened): I hate you.

Michael: (puts arm around Noah and leads him back) Love you too, buddy.

(Meanwhile, Heather steals Eva's MP3 player)

Eva: WHERE IS IT? WHICH ONE OF YOU MORONS TOOKIT? (Tears camp apart looking for it, scaring her team)

Heather: Here, Eva, I found this.

Eva: Umm…. Sorry?

Campfire Pit – That Night

(Killer Bass start to arrive; Bridgette walks in with Michael)

Michael: Hey, don't get voted off, OK?

Bridgette: (giggling) I'll try not to. (The two hug and Michael goes away)

Geoff: (slightly peeved tone) What was that?

Bridgette: (blushing) Oh, nothing.

Confessional

Courtney: Oh, it's so obvious! She likes him!

End

Chris: And marshmallows go to Duncan. Harold. DJ. Geoff. Courtney. Kiana. Katie, and Sadie. Tyler.

(Bridgette and Eva wait)

Chris: And the last marshmallow goes to Bridgette!

Killer Bass: YAY!

Eva: WHAT? (Pulled away by big men)

Courtney: (eating marshmallow) Bye. Maybe you should get some anger management before coming back!

(Eva flings a sharp piece of wood that almost kills Courtney)

Chris: What will happen next time, on Total Drama Island?


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Island! The teams competed in an Awake-A-Thon made especially harder by a couple laps around the island and a great meal! Heather formed her alliance, and refused Michael's offer to work together! Michael, meanwhile, had a couple moments with Bridgette, and she seems to be crushing on him! Trent continued to flirt with Gwen – that is, until he passed out as well! In the end, Gwen outlasted Duncan and the Screaming Gophers claimed victory again! Noah woke up kissing a guy, which was pretty funny! Heather stole Eva's MP3 player, so she went on a berserk rampage, which caused her downfall! What will happen next, in this dramatic installment of Total, Drama, Island?

**Mess Hall**

(Gwen is sleeping)

Cody: (to Geoff) Yo, Geoff, get a picture of me with my arm around Gwen!

Heather: No! Let's draw on her face!

Justin: Or feed her Chef's slop!

Chef Hatchet: I HEARD THAT, PRETTYBOY!

**Confessional**

Chef Hatchet: That guy is pretty, though.

**End**

Michael: Or, we could just leave the sleepy girl who just won us a challenge alone.

Noah: Yeah, sure, why not?

Bridgette: (to Michael) That was really sweet of you.

Michael: (smiling) Was it? I hadn't noticed. Guess sometimes I'm just unintentionally sweet.

Bridgette: Oh. I guess so. (She tries to walk away)

Michael: (grabs her arm) And sometimes, I try really hard to be.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Oh my god. He is so sweet!

Geoff: Who does he think he is? Bridgette's my girl!

Izzy: Izzy likes Michael because he's nice to everyone! Hopefully he still likes crazies!

**End**

Chris: (walking in, looks at Duncan) So, Sleeping Beauty over here is tired? Who cares? Today, your challenge is dodgeball!

Izzy: Oh yeah! Will there be any singing?

Chris: What? No, this is dodgeball. No singing.

Izzy: Come on! I got a lot of crazy tunes to bust!

Heather: (to Lindsay) I'm sure she does.

Lindsay: Sure who does what, Helen?

Heather: It's Heather.

Lindsay: Who does Heather?

Justin: Lindsay, try not to strain your brain.

(AT THE KILLER BASS TABLE)

Geoff: (inquisitively) So Bridge… What's going on between you and Michael?

Courtney: It's obvious, isn't it? She's so into him!

Bridgette: (blushes) I am not!

Harold: Than why are you blushing?

Kiana: Lay off Bridgette, guys! (To Geoff) Have some hope, Geoff. How can she pick him over you?

Geoff: Yeah, I guess you're right! So how are things with you and Tyler?

(Tyler walks into bench)

Kiana: They're good.

Chris: Attention everyone! Meet in the SPORTS ARENA in ten for team challenge!

Tyler: Yeah! Sports!

Cody: I'll have you know, Tyler, I'm a whiz at dodgeball!

LeShawna: (laughs) Right, string bean! Like you scrawny little boy can throw a dodgeball? You might be a whiz at some other stuff, like your pants, but no way are you good at dodgeball!

Cody: Hey!

**Confessional**

Cody: I haven't whizzed my pants since third grade! …Except that one time in fourth grade… and twice in fifth grade… A couple times in sixth and seventh and eighth… And that week in freshmen year…

**End**

DJ: Yo, Duncan, wake up!

(Duncan snores)

DJ: Yo, Geoff, help me carry Duncan!

Geoff: Sure, man.

(AT THE SCREAMING GOPHERS TABLE)

Heather: Who's going to carry Sleeping Ugly over here?

Michael: Heather, lay off! She isn't ugly!

LeShawna: Yeah, white girl! Back off!

Michael: You tell her, sister!

**Confessional**

LeShawna: That boy may be the blackest white person out there.

**End**

Michael: I'll carry the Sleeping Beauty.

LeShawna: Yeah, a strong man!

Cody: I'm strong too! I can carry her!

LeShawna: (laughs) Yeah, string bean? Remember that lack of muscle talk we had before? It still applies here.

Michael: Maybe next time, Cody, okay? And I'm sure you've got muscles.

**Confessional**

Michael: I can't the little guy feel bad!

Gwen: Whoa. LeShawna told me that the guy that Chris hates defended me from Heather… and called me Sleeping Beauty. He's cool.

**End**

**SPORTS ARENA**

Chris: Hey, Gopher boy?

Michael: Yeah, toupee man?

Chris: GRR! It is NOT a toupee!

Trent: Kind of looks like one, though.

Chris: WHATEVER! Now wake up Goth girl.

Michael: Why would I do that?

Chris: Because two people need to sit out.

LeShawna: But why can't Gwen sit out?

Chris: …Okay, Gwen sits out. Who else?

Noah: I volunteer!

Izzy: No he doesn't!

Noah: Yes I do!

Izzy: Come on, Noah! You're really scrawny! I'll sit out now!

Chris: Okay, the rules are that the team to win the best of five games wins!

Harold: Sounds simple enough.

Sadie: Yeah! We can so do this!

Katie: OMG, I was just going to say that!

Katie and Sadie: EEK!

DJ: Shush! There is a sleeping man here!

Katie and Sadie: Sorry!

Chris: Game 1 – Who's up?

Heather: Michael, Noah, Lindsay, Beth, and Cody!

Courtney: Geoff, Bridgette, Katie, Sadie, and Harold!

Harold: Watch my mad skills!

Courtney: HAROLD! DON'T TOUCH THE BALL!

Harold: GOD!

(Harold gives ball to Geoff)

Geoff: Incoming!

(Ball is on way to hit Lindsay; Lindsay screams)

Michael: NO! (Michael intercepts)

(Michael lies down on ground, hit)

Lindsay: Wow, Mitchell! You so saved my life!

Michael: No… problem…

Noah: Always has to be the hero, right?

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Wow. He just took that ball for her. That was so sweet!

**End**

Chris: Michael, you're out!

Cody: Hey, pass me the ball!

Heather: Um, no!

LeShawna: Yeah, I have to agree with miss mean string bean over here!

Michael: (wounded) Give… him… a… chance… Please…

Heather: (sighs) Fine, give him a ball!

(Cody rubs ball on his shirt and throws it; the static ball connects with Katie and slams her to the wall; he throws another one that ricochets and hits everyone else)

Chris and Screaming Gophers: Wow.

Chris: Killer Bass lose the first round! Next!

(Heather, LeShawna, Owen, Justin, and Trent for the Screaming Gophers)

(Courtney, Tyler, Geoff, DJ, and Kiana for the Killer Bass)

(Own goes on a throwing rampage, getting Kiana and DJ)

(Heather passes Owen a ball that he throws at Geoff)

Chris: OH SNAP! I need to see that one again!

(Chris instant replays Geoff getting hit)

Tyler: Watch this! (Throws lots of balls that miss completely accept last one, which hits Kiana)

Kiana: OW! Am I okay?

Tyler: (kneels down) Yeah.

(Trent walks over and easily gets him)

Chris: Tyler, DJ, Kiana, and Geoff! All out!

(Justin distracts Courtney with his gorgeous body)

Courtney: So… hot…

(LeShawna hits her)

Chris: And the Gophers are up 2-zip!

Courtney: Time-out!

Chris: All right, make it snappy!

(KILLER BASS, except Duncan, GROUP HUDDLE)

Courtney: We're getting our asses kicked!

Geoff: Yeah, we suck. Thanks for the pep talk.

Courtney: I think we need Duncan!

Sadie: Are you insane? He'd kill us if we woke him up!

Katie: Yeah!

Harold: What if we poke him with a stick?

DJ: Better be one freaking big stick!

(Killer Bass poke Duncan with a really long stick)

(Duncan wakes up and grabs stick, and than grabs Harold's neck)

Duncan: You better have a freaking damn good reason for waking me up!

Courtney: We're losing, and we need your help!

Duncan: And why would I do that, princess?

Courtney: Because if we lose, I can guarantee that it'll be your ass kicked off!

Duncan: (considers) All right, we'll use a strategy I picked up in my last stay at Juvie!

(AT THE SCREAMING GOPHERS SIDE)

Izzy: Is Michael okay?

Michael: Yeah, Izzy, but Michael needs you to fill in for him.

Izzy: Izzy can do that! (Kisses him) Shazam!

Noah: (to Michael) You must love ice cream.

Michael: (confused) Why?

Noah: Because you keep taking the nut bar.

Michael: Shut up. Or I will find you a girlfriend. And it might be Cody.

Cody: HEY!

(Noah leaves; Lindsay comes to Michael)

Lindsay: Wow, Michelle. It was really brave that you saved me.

**Confessional**

Michael: All right. Mitchell, I can take. But Michelle? Thank god she's pretty. And by pretty, I mean foxy and damn gorgeous.

**End**

Michael: It was nothing, Lindsay. My pleasure.

Lindsay: (puts his head in her lap) Well, Micah, if there's anything I can do to make it up to you…

(Michael flashes back to Heather making her alliance in the last episode)

Michael: You know, foxy – I mean, Lindsay, there is something you could do for me.

(Lindsay kisses him)

Michael: No, not that.

Lindsay: Really? Because that's usually the only favors people ask me for.

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Why did Lindsay kiss him? Why do I even care? I don't even like him! He's really sweet and cute… So what? I don't like him! Or do I…

Courtney: He is really cute and Bridgette says he's sweet. Even if he is on the other team, and friends with that inconsiderate jerk Duncan!

Lindsay: I think Mariah is really nice, because he didn't want the kind of favor I usually give.

Gwen: Michael? Yeah, he's cool. Do I like him? Maybe…

Izzy: Izzy likes Michael!

Noah: This confessional is going in a reel about Michael, isn't it? All the girls that have things for him? And of course you put me in here. SCREW YOU, CHRIS MCCRAPPY!

**End**

(Izzy, Owen, Cody, Heather, and Beth go up for the Screaming Gophers)

(Duncan, Sadie, Geoff, Katie, and Bridgette go up for the Killer Bass)

Duncan: Now, rush the prisoner!

(All throw their balls at Cody, than Owen, than the others, getting them all out)

Chris: WOW! Nice strategy, Bass! That's 2-1!

Trent: This sucks.

(The Bass execute the same strategy the same time around, tying the score)

(The last game goes on)

Courtney: All right, Duncan's really tired, but at least has Sadie… Oh crap. She's out too.

Bridgette: Well, we need to switch someone out!

Courtney: But everyone's too weak now!

Bridgette: What about Harold?

(Harold picks his nose)

Courtney: (sighs) Guess he's all we got.

(Harold stands in middle of court facing Cody; he turns towards Courtney)

Courtney: You can do this, Harold! (Harold turns away) (To Katie) We're so screwed.

(Cody smiles, and throws ball; it hits Harold in stomach, slamming him into wall)

Killer Bass: NO!

Chris: Wait…

(Harold had caught the ball)

Chris: HOLY DAMN! THE KILLER BASS WIN! Screaming Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire pit!

(EVERYONE LEAVES)

Lindsay: (to Heather) Heaver, I think we should vote with Mickey's alliance!

Heather: WHAT?

Lindsay: Yeah, we pick whom we vote off and we vote together!

Heather: (looking at Michael carry Gwen) I have an idea…

(MICHAEL IS CARRYING GWEN INTO HER CABIN)

(Gwen wakes up)

Gwen: Oh my god! The challenge! What happened?

Michael: We… lost…

Gwen: Dude, are you okay?

Michael: Got… hit… pretty… hard… Really… weak

Gwen: And you still carried me back to my cabin?

Michael: Yeah… Couldn't… leave… Sleeping… Beauty… alone…

**Confessional**

Gwen: This guy is officially awesome. He's mad weak, but still carries me to my cabin.

Justin: This Mickey kid that Lindsay keeps talking about… He's stealing the girls away from me!

**End**

**CAMPFIRE PIT**

(Screaming Gophers come in; Michael walks in with Bridgette)

Bridgette: Here, sit down.

Michael: (smiling) Thanks… Bridge…

Bridgette: No problem. Now, you try not to get voted off, okay?

Michael: No… problem…

(Bridgette leaves)

Heather: (to Michael) Did you get the message?

(Michael nods)

Chris: And the marshmallows go to… Izzy. Heather. Lindsay. LeShawna. Beth.

Chris: And… Owen, Cody, and Justin.

(Michael, Gwen, Trent, and Noah wait nervously)

Chris: Michael… and Noah!

(Noah helps Michael get his marshmallow)

Chris: So will it be Gwen or Trent? …The last marshmallow goes to… Gwen!

Gwen: Oh no! Trent!

Trent: Hey, I'll be fine. Just… Win it. For me, okay? Promise.

Gwen: I promise!

Chris: Okay, dude. Dock of Shame, Boat of Losers, blah blah.

Michael: Sorry… Gwen…

Gwen: It's not your fault, dude.

(Michael flashbacks to Lindsay telling him to vote for Trent)

Michael: Still… Sorry…

Chris: Very dramatic, folks! Alliances, crushes, double-crosses, and nerds good at dodgeball! What will come next in the next totally dramatic installment of Total Drama Island?


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5**

Chris: Last time, on Total Drama Island! Michael proceeded to earn the respect, friendship, and affections of many campers while we competed in a dodgeball themed challenge. Cody and Owen proved themselves useful when they tore apart the Killer Bass – that is, until the Killer Bass grew the balls to wake Duncan up. Duncan's strategies brought the Killer Bass to their first win. Meanwhile, as a favor to Michael, Lindsay got Heather to partner her alliance with his – on the condition that Heather got to choose whom they voted out. In an effort to spite her archenemy Gwen, Heather decided to vote off Trent! Michael, though, feels guilty because he and Gwen are friends. What will happen in this dramatic installment of Total Drama Island?

**Confessional**

Gwen: Trent got voted out last night; that kind of sucks. At least I can still lean on Michael.

Michael: Crap! I got the guy Gwen likes voted off. She'll be pissed when I tell her… Should I tell her?

**End**

**Mess Hall**

Michael: (to Gwen) Listen, Gwen, I need to tell you something.

Gwen: Yeah, what is it?

Michael: You know how Trent got voted off last night?

Gwen: Yeah…

Michael: Well… It was kind of my fault.

Gwen: Whoa. What do you mean? You got him voted off? WHY?

Michael: Listen, Gwen, I'm sorry, but –

Gwen: I don't want to hear this! Get away from me, you traitor!

(Michael sits down at table, bummed)

Lindsay: Sorry Greta's mad at you, Mick Jagger.

Noah: Yeah, buddy. You screwed up.

Michael: Yeah, I did.

**Confessional**

LeShawna: What did that white boy do to Gwen? I will find out!

Heather: Perfect! Now Gwen's destroyed and she's mad at Michael!

**End**

(KILLER BASS TABLE)

Bridgette: Michael sure seems bummed.

Courtney: Than go talk to him!

(Geoff comes by)

Geoff: Hey, Bridge!

Bridgette: (distant) Hey, Geoff.

Geoff: What's up?

Courtney: She's curious about why Michael's so sad.

**Confessional**

Geoff: Okay, I am really pissed off now! What is so special about this guy?

**End**

Chris: ATTENTION!

(Everybody keeps talking)

Chef Hatchet: ATTENTION!

(Everyone stops talking)

Chris: Why do they listen to you?

Chef Hatchet: It's because I claim respect.

Chris: Yeah, whatever. Anyways, today's challenge will be a talent show! Each team will have three representatives, and Chef will judge them. Whoever scores the highest, wins! Now go out, and decide!

(While leaving Mess Hall)

Michael: Hey, Katie.

Katie: Yeah?

Michael: Listen, I think Noah likes you.

Katie: Really? Wow. That's cool.

Michael: Yeah, you should so flirt with him and stuff.

Katie: OKAY!

Izzy: Izzy wonders why Michael did that to Noah.

(Michael kisses her)

Michael: Because Noah is lonely.

**Screaming Gophers Cabins**

Heather: All right, who's got any real talent, besides me? Hmm, Justin, Izzy, Owen, Michael. Owen, what can you do?

Owen: Burp the entire alphabet in one go!

Noah: That is scary.

Cody: Kind of cool. But scary nonetheless..

Heather: No. Justin?

Justin: (pulls string, and water falls on his bare chest)

Heather: Good. Izzy?

Izzy: The Dance of the Rattlesnake! (Dances and hypnotizes Owen)

**Confessional**

Owen: That was really hot.

**End**

Heather: Ewww, no. Michael?

Michael: I can sing a little bit.

Heather: Hmm, all right. So it looks like we've got Michael, Justin, and myself.

LeShawna: Nuh uh, white girl! What can you do?

Heather: Ballet.

**Confessional**

LeShawna: And she gets even whiter!

**End**

LeShawna: (to Gwen) Gwen, tell LeShawna why you're so pissed at Michael!

Gwen: Because it's his fault Trent got voted off!

LeShawna: Whoa. Harsh stuff.

Gwen: I know! And I thought he was my friend!

LeShawna: You know, Heather has an alliance.

Gwen: SO?

LeShawna: He might've been saving your butt from being voted off by getting Trent voted off.

Gwen: I doubt it.

(Gwen goes off; Cody follows her; Gwen sits under a tree and writes in her diary)

Cody: Is that you journal?

Gwen: It's a diary, moron. And stop stalking me!

Cody: But I want to stay here.

Gwen: Than I'll leave.

(Gwen passes Heather and Lindsay on way back to cabin)

Heather: So weird Goth girl has a diary, eh?

**Killer Bass Cabins**

Courtney: So, we're decided? I'm playing violin, Kiana is dancing, and DJ is doing that thing with the ribbons?

Bridgette: Yeah, that's it. (To guys) Bet you guys five bucks each that I can stay on my hands for ten minutes!

DJ: I'm in.

Harold: I'll take that bet.

Tyler: Cool.

Geoff: All right.

(Bridgette starts walking on her hands, but her leg gets caught in a rope and pulls a sandbag down on Courtney's violin)

Bridgette: Crap!

**Confessional**

Bridgette: Crap!

**End**

Courtney: You BITCH! You did that on purpose! I will sue you! I used to be a CIT, you know!

Geoff: (to Duncan) More like a B-I-T-C-

Courtney: WHAT ARE YOU GUYS SAYING?

Duncan: Nothing but the letter H, princess.

Courtney: GET HER AWAY FROM ME!

(Upset, Bridgette runs into forest)

**Forest**

(Bridgette sits down in front of a tree)

Michael: (from in the tree) You having troubles too?

(Bridgette looks up, surprised)

Bridgette: Yeah.

Michael: (jumps down) Want to talk about it?

Bridgette: (starts to cry) Yeah.

Michael: What is it?

Bridgette: I accidentally broke Courtney's violin for the talent show, and now she's really pissed and calling me a bitch.

Michael: That's how I know she's wrong. Because you're not a bitch.

Bridgette: Thanks, it means a lot to hear you say it. Are you okay?

Michael: Yeah, why?

Bridgette: You were bummed at breakfast, and you were just sitting alone in a tree.

Michael: Well… no.

Bridgette: What happened?

Michael: I hurt someone that I'm friends with. And I didn't mean to, it just… happened.

Bridgette: Like my story.

Michael: Yeah, but I'm sure Courtney will get over it.

Bridgette: What if she doesn't?

(Michael squeezes her hand)

Michael: No one can stay mad at you. I think you should go back, apologize, try to fix things, and help her find a replacement.

Bridgette: That's a good plan. Thanks. And that friend you hurt? They'll get over it.

Michael: I hope so. Let me walk you back. Don't want you getting lost.

**Screaming Gophers Cabins**

Heather: All right, Lindsay, you stand watch okay?

Lindsay: Watch for what, Heathcliff?

Heather: For Gwen.

Lindsay: Okay.

(Heather goes into cabin to search for Gwen's diary; Lindsay gets distracted and braids her hair; Gwen comes back)

Lindsay: Oh, hi Gertrude!

Gwen: It's Gwen.

Lindsay: Gwen… Gwen!

Gwen: Yeah?

Lindsay: You can't go into the cabin!

Gwen: Why not?

Lindsay: Because…..

Gwen: There's some lip-gloss over there.

Lindsay: OOH!

(Gwen goes into cabin and sees Heather)

Gwen: What?

Heather: Nothing.

(Heather leaves without Gwen seeing her with her diary)

**Confessional**

Heather: Like taking candy from a Goth baby.

**End**

**Killer Bass Cabins**

Michael: So, I'll see you later. And don't forget to fix things with Courtney.

Bridgette: Will do. (The two hug)

(Bridgette goes to Courtney)

Bridgette: Courtney, I'm really sorry. It was an accident. I want to fix things.

Courtney: Well, I guess it was an accident. Sorry I snapped at you.

Bridgette: Friends?

Courtney: Friends. (The two hug) But we still need to find a replacement!

Bridgette: How about Geoff? He's really talented.

Geoff: Really? You think I'm talented?

Bridgette: Yeah, with your skateboard.

Geoff: Cool! I'll go practice!

Courtney: All right, so that fixes that! Meanwhile… spill about you and Michael!

Bridgette: (blushes) There's nothing to spill, really!

**Confessional**

Courtney: She so likes him.

**End**

**Amphitheater – Later That Night**

Chris: First up for the Screaming Gophers is… Justin, um… pouring water on himself?

(Justin does his act, most girls scream, including Owen)

Chris: And that's a five on the Chef-O-Meter! Next, Michael singing!

Gwen: (rolls eyes) This should be good.

Michael: _I don't know how to say_

_That I'm sorry_

_When you don't want to listen_

_But in case you're hearing this_

_Just know I really am_

_I never meant to hurt you_

_Don't think that I'll desert you_

_Just know you can count on me_

_I'm sorry_

Chris: And that is a ten on the Chef-O-Meter! Next, Heather will do her ballet!

Heather: Actually, I think I might do a bit of reading. (She holds up Gwen's diary)

It was nice the first day on the island because of the really cool, cute, guy that I met who plays the guitar. But now it is sucky because this guy I though was my friend – (the rest is inaudible because someone unplugged her microphone)

Chris: Reading someone's diary? Harsh. But it did get a two on the Chef-O-Meter. And now, first up for the Killer Bass, is Kiana!

(Kiana does her dance routine)

Chris: And that's a seven on the Chef-O-Meter! Next up is DJ!

(DJ does his ribbon routine but gets tangled up and falls)

Chris: And that is only a two on the Chef-O-Meter! Last up is Geoff, doing his skateboarding routine!

Geoff: Yeah! (Jumps on skateboard and it breaks) Whoa, that's a bummer.

Courtney: CRAP! What are we going to do now!

Bridgette: Well, Katie and Sadie are still crying from DJ's performance, Tyler is a fail… What can Duncan do again?

Courtney: Carve a skull on a tree?

Bridgette: So that only leaves…

(Harold steps in front of microphone)

Courtney: Just go for it, Harold!

(Harold beatboxes)

Chris: Damn, that was good! A perfect ten on the Chef-O-Meter, which means we'll be seeing the Screaming Gophers at elimination tonight!

**Leaving the Amphitheatre**

Michael: Hey, Gwen, did you hear the song?

Gwen: Yeah, I heard it.

Michael: What did you think?

Gwen: I guess I forgive you.

Michael: Cool. So we're friends again?

Gwen: I didn't say that. I said I forgive you. I still don't trust you.

Michael: Can I earn your trust back?

Gwen: Probably not.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Katie: Hey, Noah.

Noah: Hi, Katie.

Katie: A certain someone told me that you like me.

Noah: Huh? What someone?

Katie: Don't pretend like you don't know!

Noah: But I don't.

Katie: (giggles) That's what he said you'd say.

Noah: He who?

Katie: It's okay, just close your eyes.

(Katie kisses Noah)

Noah: Wow.

Katie: So, we're like a couple now, okay?

Noah: Umm, sure?

**Campfire Pit**

Michael: So, Noah, did you find love?

Noah: Wait a second… He… Someone… Me liking Katie… It was you.

Michael: What was me?

Noah: I hate you. So much.

Michael: Love you too, buddy.

Izzy: And I love my two buddies! Especially Michael! (Kisses him) So Noah, are you still lonely?

Noah: Shut up.

LeShawna: (to Gwen) Girl, how long you going to stay mad at him?

Gwen: I don't know. Probably until he starts begging.

LeShawna: Sweet, girl.

Heather: (to Lindsay) Lindsay, did you tell Michael who to vote off?

Lindsay: Yep. He seemed pretty happy about it.

Justin: Happy about what?

Lindsay: I forgot.

Justin: Want to go out with me tomorrow, Lindsay?

Lindsay: Sure.

**Confessional**

Heather: I almost wish she could go out with him tomorrow.

**End**

Chris: All right campers, who's ready for elimination?

(Dead silence)

Chris: All right, well I am!

(Michael gives him the finger)

Chris: First marshmallow goes to Michael, but he doesn't get to eat it due to that rude gesture.

Michael: Boo-hoo. Missing out on a stale marshmallow.

Chris: I should kick you off right now.

Michael: Pfft. Who would miss me?

(Izzy, Noah, Lindsay, Cody, Owen, Justin, and Beth raise hands, reluctantly followed by Heather and LeShawna; Gwen never does)

Chris: Other marshmallows go too… Izzy, Noah, Lindsay.

Chris: Next up, LeShawna and Beth.

Chris: And than Owen, Gwen, and Cody.

(Justin waits nervously while Heather waits confidently)

Chris: And Heather gets the last one.

Justin: NO! LINDSAY, WAIT FOR ME!

Lindsay: Ok, Joshua!

Michael: That's Justin.

Lindsay: Who's Justin?

Chris: And as Lindsay struggles to remember her lost flame, and Heather takes bitchy to a whole new level, and Geoff gets majorly jealous, the drama is only heating up! Tune in next time for even more totally dramatic islanders on Total Drama Island!


	6. Episode 6

**Episode 6**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! Michael last all of Gwen's friendship and trust when he revealed that he played a role in Trent's elimination. When the challenge was revealed to be a talent competition, Heather and Courtney took charge of their teams. It was decided that Heather, Michael, and Justin would be going for the Gophers, while Kiana, DJ, and Bridgette would be going for the Bass. Michael's song finally got Gwen to forgive him, but not enough to trust him. Heather, meanwhile, attempted to read Gwen's diary to the world, but failed. When it was all up to Geoff to win the challenge, he fu*ked up, leaving the Bass with only Harold. Surprisingly, he made a huge success, winning it for the Bass, and in the end it was Justin, our resident pretty boy, who got voted off. Somewhere in all that mess, Noah and Katie found time to hook up. Who will be voted off in this dramatic installment of Total Drama Island?" Chris said in the recap.

**Mess Hall**

Michael walks in, and Noah motions for him to sit with Noah and Katie. "Hey, Noah. Hi, Katie. So you guys are going out?" He grinned evilly at Noah.

"Yeah, dude. Keep her company while I go get some grub."

"Will do." As Noah got up, Michael looked at Katie and saw her glaring maliciously at him. "Uh, what's up with that stare?"

"You! Noah and I are in a relationship, and whenever he gets the chance he brings you over!"

"This is the first time."

"But you're his best friend. Which means you will be coming between him and I. I do NOT want that to happen!"

Michael got up, shaking his hands. "Hey, I don't want any trouble. I'll back off."

"You better!"

(ELSEWHERE)

"Hattie, I miss Joseph."

"Lindsay, his name was Justin. And my name is Heather."

Lindsay sighed. "No, I'm pretty sure his name was Tyler."

Heather face palmed. "No, Lindsay, Tyler is over there."

"No, that's Justin.

"Real good thing you're pretty."

Lindsay smiled. "You think I'm pretty?"

Heather face palmed again.

(KILLER BASS TABLE)

"Hey, Kiana," Tyler said, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, Tyler?" she replied.

"Do you want to go out with me?"

Kiana smiled. "About time you asked!"

Glancing over at the hugging couple, Duncan said to Courtney, "Hey, princess, looks like everyone's hooking up around here."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Listen, scumbag, I am NOT your princess, nor will I EVER be."

Duncan smirked. "You say that now."

"You are insufferable!" she exclaimed before getting up and walking away.

Duncan turned to Geoff. "She so wants me."

**Confessional**

"You see, princess thinks I'm just a delinquent. But she'll see that she wants me eventually." Duncan said.

**End**

Chris, walking in, says to the campers, "Listen up, my peeps!"

Michael sighed. "Listen, Chris McCrappy, we are not your peeps."

Chris glared at him. "I hate you. Very much. Meanwhile, for your challenge today…"

Owen squirmed. "Is it going to be something really hard and dangerous again?"

"Come on, man," DJ began, "After that whole jumping off a cliff thing, how bad can it be?"

Chris exclaimed, "You will be camping in the bear-infested Wawanakwa woods!"

"AHH!" screamed all of the campers.

"Meet me at the campfire pit in ten for details!" And than he left them.

As Michael went to get up, he noticed Gwen. He tried to wave, but she turned away. "Why is she so mad at you?" came a voice from behind him.

He turned around and saw Courtney sitting next to him. "It's a long story."

"Well, I've got time to listen."

"I helped vote off the guy she had a crush on."

Courtney jokingly said, "Shame on you! And she's still mad at you? Even after that song?"

"I guess so." He seemed depressed.

"It bothers you?"

"I mean, yeah! I betrayed her trust and she's angry."

She seemed shocked. "You care about other's feelings?"

He smiled. "Yeah."

She saw him in a different light than the idiot-friend-of-Duncan she did before. "Well, if it means anything, I wouldn't be mad at you."

And strangely enough, it did.

**Confessional**

"Duncan's got it good if he gets Courtney! She's nice, she's sweet, and she's pretty." Michael said.

"That crazy girl is lucky to have such a sensitive guy! Nothing like Duncan… Why does he call me princess? GOD I hate Duncan!" Courtney said.

**End**

**Campfire Pit**

"All right, guys and girls, and whatever Michael is." Chris began.

**Confessional**

"He's a dude." Noah said; "He's a great guy." Bridgette said; "He's OBVIOUSLY a guy, I mean he does have that bulge in his pants." Izzy said; "He's alright." Duncan said; "He's sensitive." Courtney said; "He is a BACKSTABBING TRAITOR!" Gwen screamed; "He's just a pawn." Heather said."

**End**

"For your challenge, you are to venture into the forest, make camp, and than make your way back here in the morning. The first team to return will be the winners."

"Izzy likes camping!" Izzy screamed.

"Any questions?" Chris asked.

"Uh, is the forest really bear-infested?" Asked Noah suspiciously.

"Oh, that's my Noah! Always asking the smart question!" Katie squealed.

"Noah, the bears probably won't give you much trouble." Chris explained.

Geoff was worried. "Define much?"

Duncan brandished a knife. "Hey, if one pops up, I can handle it."

Bridgette was distraught. "NO! Nobody will hurt any bear on my watch!"

Michael agreed. "Bears won't bother us if we don't bother them first."

**Confessional**

"WOW. It's like he's a guy me!" Bridgette squealed.

**End**

"You know, I am tired of you teens annoying me! Gophers, take the left path! Bass, take the right path! And go!" Chris exclaimed.

**Left Path**

"This is going to be so fun!" Izzy screamed. "Izzy loves camping!"

"Yeah, Izzy, camping in the middle of the woods with bears on Chris McLean's island. What could go wrong?" Noah said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Izzy screamed, jumping up on his shoulders and causing them both to fall down.

Laughing, Michael helped the two up. "Izzy, I don't think Noah's strong enough to keep you on his back."

"OKAY!" Izzy screamed, instead jumping up on his shoulders.

As the two continued down the path, he sighed. "My two best friends are insane." He observed.

(ELSEWHERE)

"Why are girls so crazy?" Cody asked, distraught.

Owen nodded. "Yeah! I really like Izzy, but she's into Michael."

"And I'm crazy about Gwen but she won't give me the time of day!"

Owen sighed. "All I need is a nice girl to come and love me for who I am."

"And all I need is a smoking hot Goth girl to like me!"

"Excuse me?" came a voice from behind the two.

Cody turned around and saw Gwen standing there with LeShawna. "Oh, hi Gwen!"

As the girls continued past him and Owen, LeShawna turned back, saying, "String bean, that is not how you get a white girl to fall for your white boy butt!"

And Cody ran after her, asking, "Wait! How do I?"

(ELSEWHERE)

"Lindsay, you, me, and Beth need to talk strategy!" Heather said.

"Okay, Heron! But what's stratecheesy?" Lindsay asked, confused.

"Strategy, Lindsay! It's our plan!" Beth explained.

"Oh, I understand that!"

Heather sighed at the incompetence of her two companions. "We have already gotten rid of Trent and Justin. And we have Michael under our thumb as well, so I think we should consider getting rid of him soon."

"But Michael's really nice!" Lindsay whined.

"I think we should get rid of Noah! He's really mean! Or Izzy, because she seems dangerous." Beth reasoned.

Heather sighed. "But Michael is the biggest threat here!"

"Why can't we vote off Duncan?" Lindsay asked.

"He isn't on our team, Lindsay," Beth explained.

"Than let's vote off Tyler!"

Heather face palmed. With these idiots it was going to be a long season.

**Right Path**

"Listen, Bridgette," Courtney began, "I know you like Michael."

Bridgette's face turned a deep shade of red. "I do not!"

Courtney sighed. "Yes, you do!"

**Confessional**

"I do NOT like him!" Bridgette exclaimed.

"She so likes him!" Courtney exclaimed.

"HOW CAN SHE LIKE HIM OVER ME?" Geoff exclaimed.

**End**

"No, Courtney, I do not!"

"Well, if you do, don't bother going for him. He's going out with Izzy."

"I know that."

Courtney considered what this meant. "So you're a boyfriend stealer? I respect you for that."

(ELSEWHERE)

"Come on, man! Don't be crazy! She is so into you!" DJ said.

"Yeah, you're right, man. She is! I've got nothing to worry about." Geoff said.

Duncan sighed. "You're so in denial, dude! She's into M like cheese in a pizza crust."

Geoff started twitching. "Somehow that analogy does not make me feel better!"

Duncan looked up, confused. "Was it supposed to?"

(ELSEWHERE)

"Oh my god, Katie! These berries look so delicious!" Sadie squealed.

"Oh my god, Sadie! You are so right! Let's eat them!" Katie squealed.

"NO WAY! I was so going to suggest that!"

"NO WAY! Let's eat them!"

After feasting on the berries for a while, the two girls lay down on the ground with bloated stomachs. "Um, Sadie," Katie said, sitting up, "Where's our team?"

Sadie sat up slowly too. "Uh, I think they left."

"WHAT? WHEN?"

"I DON'T KNOW! Maybe it was when we were eating the berries!" Sadie glared at Katie.

"What?"

"If YOU hadn't suggested eating the berries, we wouldn't be LOST!"

"But YOU said that YOU were going to SAY the SAME THING!"

"That's just what we say!"

"THAN DON'T SAY IT IF YOU DON'T MEAN IT!"

**Left Path**

"Hey, this looks like a pretty good spot to set camp!" Owen exclaimed.

Heather surveyed the area. "It is getting pretty late. I guess this'll do."

"Izzy will be right back!" Izzy screamed.

"Wait, Izzy!" Michael called, but she was already gone.

LeShawna came over to him. "String bean, that is one crazy white girl you have fallen for."

Michael nodded. "Yeah, isn't she wonderful?"

"If you always want to fear about being set on fire, than yes."

"That only happened once. She really wanted sparks to fly when we kissed."

"Like I said. One crazy white girl."

(ELSEWHERE)

"Hey, Gwen."

Gwen looked up from the campfire she was attempting to start. It was Cody. "What, Cody?"

**Confessional**

"I am kind of tired of that guy following me everywhere! God, I wish he had a demonic stalker or something." Gwen exclaimed.

**End**

"I was just wondering if I could help you make that campfire."

"What? No come-ons?"

"No, I just wanted to help."

Gwen looked up at him and saw that he genuinely just wanted to help. "Well, come on than."

**Right Path**

"Hey, this place looks pretty good to make camp, doesn't it?" Courtney asked.

Everyone seemed to agree, so Courtney began dishing out jobs. "DJ and Duncan, build a fire. Harold, Kiana, and Tyler, go find some fish. Geoff and Bridgette, go get some wood so we can make a tent. And… um… where are Katie and Sadie?"

**Lost in the Forest**

Sadie was grumbling. "Why are we following you, anyway?"

Katie sighed. "Because I have a better sense of direction!"

"SAYS WHO?"

"I have a DRIVER'S LICENSE and YOU don't!"

"But you still crashed your car on the beach!"

"So? I was distracted by my really cute bikini." She seemed to think about this for a second. "Well, it was a really cute bikini!"

The two hear a grumbling sound. "Was that your stomach?" Katie asked nervously.

"No. My stomach is still bloated from all of those berries." Sadie replied.

"Didn't Chris say that there were bears in the forest?"

The two girls exchanged a look before running away and screaming, "EEK!"

**Killer Bass Camp**

"Hey, Bridge, I'm happy that Courtney paired me with you." Geoff said.

Bridgette grabbed two huge logs. "Yeah, Geoff, it's… uh… cool. Here, take a log."

"Don't you want to just pay attention to nature?"

"Uh, yeah. But we're in the middle of a challenge."

"Oh. Yeah. So maybe some other time."

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

(ELSEWHERE)

Harold was angry. And pants less. "DUNCAN! WHERE ARE MY PANTS? IDIOT!"

"You took his pants?" DJ asked.

Lighting the pile of wood with his lighter, Duncan tossed a pair of pants into the flame. "No, I've got no idea where his pants are."

DJ grinned. "Nice."

(ELSEWHERE)

"Wow, Kiana! You can get fish really well!" Tyler lamely complimented, holding several fish that Kiana had gotten with her bare hands.

"Thanks, Red T!" Kiana answered with a smile.

_Red T?_ Tyler thought. _That's a pretty cool nickname for me!_

(ELSEWHERE)

"WHERE THE FU*K ARE KATIE AND SADIE?" Courtney screamed.

**Confessional**

"If those stupid idiots don't get here soon, there will be HELL TO PAY" Courtney screamed.

**End**

**Cave**

"Um, Katie, we're stuck in a freaking cave!" Sadie screamed.

"REALLY? I hadn't noticed!" Katie screamed.

The two fought in a brief slap fight before they both started crying. "We're going to die in here, lost and alone!" Sadie bawled.

"But at least we'll have each other." Katie sobbed.

The two hugged. "I'm sorry that we're fighting." Sadie wailed.

"Me too!" Katie cried.

**Screaming Gophers Camp**

Owen walks back into camp carrying fish. "I, man, bring back dinner!"

"EW!" Lindsay screeched. "Raw fish? Gross!"

"Well, it's either this or you starve the whole night." Noah sighed.

Lindsay thought for a second. "I do need to lose those few extra pounds. Do I look like I'm gaining weight, Mikayla?"

Michael was distracted. "Yeah, Lindsay, you're gorgeous. Now has anybody seen Izzy? She's been gone for like an hour!"

"Oh my god, you're right! I am gorgeous!"

Heather sighed. "Michael is right! If little miss crazy isn't here in the morning, we can't win the challenge!"

Than they all heard a giant roar coming from the forest.

"Please tell me that was your stomach, big guy." Noah said.

"Nope." Owen replied. "That was a bear."

There was mild calm. And than all hell broke loose as a bear climbed into camp.

**Killer Bass Camp**

"Who wants to hear a scary story?" Duncan asked.

Courtney sighed. "NO! We have to finish making camp!"

"Camp's fine, princess! Now everyone gather around the campfire!"

As everyone did, Duncan began his story. "Five years ago, there was a group of kids camping in these very woods. They were having lots of fun, but there was someone else in the woods with them. That someone was an escaped convict with a hook for a hand. The convict found the kids, and he killed – each – and – every – one – of – them. And the convict still roams the woods to this very day, they say. And he still has a HOOK FOR A HAND!" With those last words, he took his hand out from behind his back and there was a hook on it.

"EEK!" screamed DJ, while the others jumped back in fright. Bridgette found her way into Geoff's arms before awkwardly separating.

Duncan was laughing uncontrollably. "HA! You guys should've seen your faces!"

Courtney straightened herself and glared over at Duncan. "That is so cruel Duncan! Don't do that! You know that when you do bad things bad things happen!"

Duncan laughed. "You believe in karma? That's the stupidest thing I have ever –"

And than it started raining. "I TOLD YOU SO!" Courtney screamed.

Duncan sighed. "Crap."

**Screaming Gophers Camp**

"AHH!" The Gophers yelled as they all climbed up the tree, the bear clawing at them from the ground.

"THIS SUCKS!" Michael yelled angrily.

Lindsay was also upset. "And now it's taking all the fishies! Now that I don't need to lose weight, I wanted to eat those!"

Beth screamed. "And now, on top of that, it's raining, too!"

Noah laughed. "It doesn't matter to Cody! He wet his pants!"

"HEY!" Cody yelled.

**Confessional**

"It was almost a year since I'd wet my pants too! Stupid bear!" Cody exclaimed.

**End**

LeShawna began laughing at the string bean – and than fell out of the tree. Right in front of the bear.

"NO!" she yelled, scared that she'd be eaten.

The bear yelled…. And than took its head off, revealing that it was just Izzy in a costume. "Oh, hey LeShawna! What's up?"

"IZZY?" Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, hey guys! You should've seen your faces when I came in! I was all like 'RAWR RAWR RAWR' and you guys were all like 'AHH IT'S A BEAR' and stuff. And now it's raining."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Leave it to a crazy girl to ruin the challenge for us! If we lose you are so getting voted off."

Michael was angrily about to comment, but Noah beat him to it. "Lay off of Izzy!" he exclaimed, without even a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

Gwen sighed. "Listen, it's the middle of the night and it's raining. Let's just stay in the tree for the night, okay? We don't have tents or a campfire and the tree shelters us from most of the rain."

Everyone seemed generally pleased with the idea. While LeShawna and Izzy climbed back up the tree, Michael whispered to Noah, "Thanks for standing up for her."

Noah whispered back, "No problem."

**Killer Bass Camp**

DJ was holding a leaf over everyone's head while Geoff and Bridgette finished the tent. When they did, they all quickly huddled into it.

A few hours passed and everyone was sleeping except Kiana. She'd woken up an hour ago but still couldn't sleep. DJ woke up than too, and asked her, "Need to go to the bathroom."

Kiana thought about it and realized she did. "Yeah, but I'm scared to go out there."

DJ held up a bottle. "So was I."

Kiana suddenly didn't have to use the bathroom anymore.

**Screaming Gophers Camp – Morning**

All of the Gophers were still sleeping; Lindsay, Heather, and Beth split a branch; Cody and Owen split one; Gwen and LeShawna shared; and Noah split with Michael and Izzy, whose head was on Michael's chest.

All of a sudden, Owen rolled over and forced Cody off the branch. He landed with a start on the ground. "AHH!" He yelled, waking Michael up.

"Shut up, Cody," Michael told him.

"But dude, its morning!"

That got Michael's attention. "OH MY GOD! EVERYONE WAKE UP!" he yelled.

Heather stretched her arms. "What is it now? Go back to bed."

Michael shook Izzy and Noah awake. "IT IS MORNING EVERYONE! As in, our challenge!"

"CRAP!" Heather screamed as the Gophers descended from the tree, running back to camp.

**Killer Bass Camp – Morning**

Geoff woke up and stretched his arms. Than he realized that Bridgette was sleeping on his chest. _Yes!_ He thought. But seeing that morning was up, he had to make a decision.

**Confessional**

"All right, decision time. My dream girl is sleeping on my chest. Its morning out and my team needs to return to camp. What do I do?" Geoff asked.

**End**

In the end, he made his decision. "WAKE UP EVERYONE!" he screamed.

Courtney immediately woke up, as if she was some kind of robot that responded to his command. "What is it? Bears?"

Geoff shook his head as the others woke up. "No – it's MORNING!"

And with that, the Killer Bass ran out.

Duncan sighed while exiting the tent. "There are three things Duncans do not do. 1.) Little birdies sing, but Duncans do not sing. 2.) Little birdies wake up early, but Duncans do not wake up early. 3.) Duncans do NOT run, especially when it involves 2.

**Cave – Morning**

Katie woke up. "OHMYGOD SADIE!" She yelled. "IT IS MORNING!"

Sadie woke up. "OHMYGOD KATIE!" She yelled. "IT IS MORNING!"

"EEK!" The two squealed. "WE SAID THE SAME THING!"

"Wait, Katie," Sadie said in a rare moment of thinking, "Isn't there something we're supposed to do in the morning?"

Katie thought. "Oh yeah, we're supposed to get back to camp."

They just sat there. And than… "OHMYGOD!" both exclaimed as they ran out of the cave, and hopefully to camp.

**Campfire Pit – Morning**

"Where are those kids?" Chris asked out loud. And than, as in answer, one of the teams showed up.

"YES!" Geoff exclaimed. "First ones back!"

Chris nodded. "Congratulations! The Killer Bass win their third challenge consecutively!"

The Screaming Gophers than arrived. "CRAP!" Heather exclaimed, "We lost AGAIN!"

Chris nodded. "Yeah, sucks to be you!"

But than Katie and Sadie arrived. "OHMYGOD, we so got lost in the woods and got into a huge fight!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, but don't worry. We so made up. BFFLS again!" Sadie exclaimed.

Chris shook his head. "Well, well, well, girls. You're team over here did win – but since they didn't all arrive together, the Screaming Gophers win instead!"

"YES!" screamed the Gophers.

**Confessional**

"YES! Those bumbling idiots have brought us out of our losing streak! Thank you, Katie and Sadie!" Heather exclaimed.

**End**

"So it looks like I'll be seeing you guys at the campfire pit tonight!" Chris exclaimed.

Courtney glared at Katie and Sadie. "Oopsies," Katie said.

Courtney continued to glare. "One of you two is going home tonight – I guarantee it!" she said.

Michael punched Noah on the shoulder. "Looks like you're girlfriend might get voted off tonight!"

**Confessional**

"Is she really my girlfriend? I don't even really like her that much. But I'm almost fond of her. I'll admit it, the girl is growing on me." Noah said.

"NO! I can't be separated from my Noah yet! We love each other!" Katie bawled.

"NO! I can't be separated from my BFFF yet! We need each other!" Sadie bawled.

**End**

**Mess Hall – Lunch**

"Hey, Bridgette." It was Michael.

Bridgette smiled. "Hey, you."

Michael sat down. "How was your campout?"

"It was okay… but something weird happened."

"Weird how?"

"Geoff seems to like me. I'm 'looking at nature' with him tonight."

"That's great, what's so weird?"

"It's just I never thought about him that way before."

"Well, I think you guys would be good together."

"Well, there's something about that."

"What?"

"I kind of like someone else."

Michael smiled. "Well, if you do, I'm sure it'll work out eventually. The universe has a way of letting things fall into place."

**Confessional**

"I hope things do." Bridgette said.

**End**

"So, princess," Duncan said, sitting down at the Killer Bass table, "Whom are we voting off tonight?"

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it? Either Sadie or Katie. And I think Sadie, because Katie bas a boyfriend."

"Really? Who?"

"Noah."

"Noah? So if I voted Katie off… Noah would be miserable! Haha, that's what I'll do!"

Courtney sighed. "You are such a cruel bastard!"

**Confessional**

"She's so into me." Duncan smirked.

**End**

**Campfire Pit – That Night**

"Well, welcome back to the campfire pit, Bass!" Chris said. "Let's just get down to it – marshmallows for Duncan, Kiana, DJ, Courtney, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Harold."

Katie and Sadie hold each other.

"Last marshmallow goes to Katie!"

Sadie started to scream. "NO! I AM PRETTIER! KATIE IS A BITCH! COURTNEY IS AN IDIOT! AND SHE WAS NEVER A CIT!" Two interns than dragged her away.

Chris chuckled. "Well, that was slightly epic, seeing her throw that tantrum. But what can you expect, she deserved this elimination! see you next time, on Total Drama Island!"


	7. Episode 7

**Episode 7**

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! We went on a little camping trip – but in a move everyone saw coming, our bumbling duo of Katie and Sadie got lost in the woods! Meanwhile, Izzy terrified the Gophers by dressing up as a bear, and Duncan terrified the Bass by telling a scary story! Other little things that happened were Katie hating Michael, Tyler asking out Kiana, and Geoff trying to get closer to Bridgette, even though she likes Michael! In the end, Sadie was voted off due to her and Katie causing the team's loss. What will happen on this dramatic installment of Total Drama Island?" Chris said in the recap.

**Mess Hall**

"OMG, Noah! I am so upset!" Katie bawled. "MY BFFFL got voted off last night!"

Noah awkwardly patted her shoulder. "There, there…"

Michael glances Noah and Noah motions for Michael to kill him. Michael laughs and turns to Lindsay. "Hey, Lindsay."

"Hi, Morgan! Do you know where Michael is? I need to tell him something really important."

"Tell me, Lindsay, and I'll tell Michael later."

**Confessional**

"Lindsay is hot, no doubt. But she's a little bit… What's the right word? Ditzy. It's best to just play along, because she's really just a good person." Michael said.

**End**

"Okay, Cole! Heather is trying to find a way to vote Michael off – but keep it a secret!"

**Confessional**

"Like right now. Lindsay's ditzy-ness and her good heart try to tell me that Heather is a backstabbing traitor." Michael said.

**End**

(**ELSEWHERE**)

"Beth, we need to get Lindsay away from Michael," Heather commanded.

Beth was confused. "Why, Heather?"

Heather face palmed for the millionth time. "Because if she becomes attached than she won't vote him off when the time comes!"

"Oh."

(**ELSEWHERE**)

"Hey, Big O!"

Owen turned around and his heart started pumping. It was Izzy.

**Confessional**

"I knew that she couldn't stay away from the Owen!" Owen exclaimed.

**End**

"Hey, Izzy. Want to chat?"

"No, Big O, Izzy just wants to know if she can borrow your fork!"

Dejected, Owen replied, "Sure, Izzy, take it."

Cody noticed a fork already in her hand. "Uh, Izzy, you already have a fork. Why do you need Owen's?"

"DUH! For my Fork Fort!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh… Good luck with that…" Cody said. And as she skipped away, Cody asked Owen, "Are you sure that's the girl you like?"

**(KILLER BASS TABLE)**

"Hey, Bridge," Geoff said, sitting next to her, "How'd you like watching nature last night?"

**Confessional**

"Geoff is sweet and all, and I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I really am into someone else!" Bridgette exclaimed.

**End**

"It was really fun, Geoff." Bridgette replied. But before she could say anymore, Courtney pulled away.

"Okay… bye than…" Geoff said.

"BRIDGETTE!" Courtney squealed. "I heard from someone who heard from someone who heard that you told Michael you like someone! Is it, you know, Geoff?"

"No, it's not Geoff, Courtney."

"Than is it DJ?"

"NO!"

"It's not Harold, is it?"

"EWW, GROSS! And no."

"Than who?"

"Swear not to tell?"

"Swear."

"It's Michael."

**Confessional**

"Oh no she didn't! I'm the one who's been hatching the plan to break him and Little Miss Crazy up!" Courtney exclaimed.

**End**

(**ELSEWHERE**)

Harold comes walking in, and Duncan offers him a sandwich. "Is it poisoned?" Harold asked.

"No," Duncan replied, "Just my way of saying sorry for torching your pants yesterday."

"Hey, thanks Duncan!" Harold takes a bite and finds his underwear. "EWW! GROSS! IDIOT!"

Duncan, meanwhile, is laughing his head off with DJ, while Geoff is just moping.

Duncan punches his shoulder. "Yo, dude, that was hilarious! Why are you so spacey?"

Geoff sighed. "I'm really into Bridgette, but I think she likes Michael. What do I do?"

"Well," DJ began, "Start talking to her more. And get interested in stuff she's interested in. Talk to her about her feelings. That kind of stuff."

"But I don't care about those things." Geoff replied.

DJ face palmed.

**(SCREAMING GOPHERS TABLE)**

LeShawna, noticing Gwen staring at Michael and Izzy, snaps in front of her face. "YO! GWEN!"

Gwen sighed. "What, LeShawna?"

"Listen, white girl! You want your friend back!"

"Yeah, but how can I ever trust him again? Seriously!"

Before the argument can continue, Chris walks in. "HELLO, CAMPERS!" he screams.

Whispering-but-not-really-whispering, Michael says to Izzy, "Hello, migraine!"

Glaring at Michael, he continues. "Can anyone guess what your challenge is today?"

"Something scary, like spending time with you?" Michael suggested.

Chris glares at him. "I want to kick you off this show. Like right now. So bad."

"Not the first time we've had this conversation, no. If you want to so bad, just do it already."

Everyone gasps at the same time.

**Confessional**

"WHOA. Is he insane? I know he and Chris don't like each other, but he might've gone too far there!" Kiana exclaimed.

"It was nice knowing him." Cody said.

**End**

Chris looks ready to burst before calming down. "Your challenge today is something scary – you're all going to be facing your worst fears!" Noticing Michael pale, he scoffs, "Not so sarcastic now, are we?"

Michael quickly recovers. "Yes I am! And I'm not that scared. I've got practice spending in your company."

Chef Hatchet laughs. "You know Chris, that is pretty scary."

Chris glares at him. "ANYWAYS, meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

While leaving the mess hall, Bridgette comes over to Michael. "Dude, I think he might actually kick you off one day!"

Michael smiles. "Nice to see you care." Bridgette blushes. "So, how was watching nature with Geoff?"

"It was all right, but he's not the kind of guy I'm looking for."

"Hope you and that guy you like get together. What's he like?"

Bridgette blushes. "Like you. You're not like most guys, you know?"

Izzy burst in than, ruining the moment for Bridgette. "Yeah, he isn't! He isn't SCARED of Izzy!" And than Izzy kissed Michael.

"Let's get to the campfire pit," Bridgette said, hurrying out to avoid the reality of Michael with someone.

**Campfire Pit – Ten Minutes Later**

"All right, teens! Here's how the game will work! Each of you will come face-to-face with your worst fear! You get a point for overcoming it, but you don't if you don't! Any questions?" Chris asked.

Michael raises his hand. "No questions? Alright, let's get started!"

**(BETH'S FEAR)**

"Beth, you need to eat worms!" Chris explains.

"Girl, just pretend it is spaghetti!" LeShawna yells.

"Okay!" Beth agrees, and she eats worms.

"One point for the Gophers!" Chris says.

**(BRIDGETTE'S FEAR)**

"Bridgette, you need to eat meat!" Chris explains.

Bridgette is distraught. "WHAT? I'm a VEGETARIAN!"

Michael grabs her hand. "Calm down, Bridgette. Just think of it as tastier plastic."

Bridgette tries to focus. "All right, I'll try." She opens her mouth to take a bite, and Michael shoves it in her mouth.

Bridgette swallows. "Thanks, Michael. I might not have been able to do that by myself."

Michael smiles. "No problem."

"And there's a point for the Bass!" Chris says.

**Confessional**

"Why is he helping the other team? Like it's not bad enough he betrayed me, now he betrays everyone else!" Gwen exclaims.

**End**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"All right, Lindsay and Katie, if you can wear these wigs for an hour, and Heather, if you can wear this bald cap for an hour, you all score a point!" Chris explains.

Harold comes by and sees Heather, and laughs. "Nice hairdo, Heather!"

Heather takes off the bald cap. "Not. Worth. It."

**Confessional**

"HAROLD was laughing at me. HAROLD." Heather says.

**End**

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"All right, Michael's fear!" Chris squeals.

"I'd love to see this," Noah says, while Izzy, Bridgette, and Cody nod.

Chris opens a door… and out comes a person dressed up like Dora the Explorer.

"AHH!" Michael screams in terror. "GET THAT TERRORIST AWAY FROM ME!"

"I just want to be your friend!" Dora exclaims.

Chris laughs uncontrollably. "HA! You need to hug her to win the point for your team!"

Noah can't help but laugh too. "Dude, seriously. Dora? My little cousins, like, worship her."

Bridgette punches his arm. "We're all scared of different things!"

Izzy jumps up and down. "OH! Where's Boots?"

Bridgette, in a soothing voice, says, "Michael, come out from behind the tree. Just think that Dora is a nice tree."

"Yeah, because trees are so huggable," Noah says sarcastically, leading Bridgette to punch him again.

Coming out from behind the tree with his eyes closed, Bridgette grabs his hand. "Don't be scared, come on."

Slowly and reluctantly, Bridgette leads him to Dora. "Now just extend your hands!"

He does so, and Dora hugs him. He hugs her back, and when he lets go, he runs off to the showers, screaming, "AHH! IT BURNS! TERRORIST! FOOTBALL-SHAPED HEAD! GENE SIMMONS' HAIR!"

Bridgette sighed. "I'll go get him."

"CRAP!" Chris exclaims. "He actually did it! But that means another point for the Gophers!"

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"Well, Katie and Lindsay, you both pulled it off!" Chris exclaims.

"EEK!" exclaims Katie, "It was all because of my new friend Lindsay!"

Lindsay squeals, "Yeah! And Karen really helped me a lot here!"

Chris sighs. "So both teams get a point!"

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"MICHAEL!" Bridgette screams. "DORA IS GONE!"

"LIES! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!" Michael yells, running towards the beach.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"So, yeah, Gwen. We're going to bury you under the sand for ten minutes. You pull this off, another point for your team. And you can talk to LeShawna using the walkie-talkie, okay?" Chris explains.

"NO, YOU FREAKING MORON! THINGS ARE NOT OKAY! I AM GOING IN THE GROUND!" Gwen screams.

Chris turns to LeShawna. "Your problem."

After being buried, Gwen turns on the walkie-talkie. "LeShawna?"

"She's a little busy right now, can I take a message?" The voice wasn't LeShawna. But it did comfort Gwen.

"Yeah, Michael. Keep me occupied."

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"Kiana, since you're scared of math tests, and Harold is scared of doing math under pressure, you guys get to work together! Starting… now!" Chris explains.

(Fifteen minutes pass)

"DONE!" both Kiana and Harold exclaim.

"And two more points for the Bass!"

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"…And that's how I got my dog, Biter." Gwen finished.

"Cool! Tell me another story." Michael said.

Bridgette walked over, and as Gwen began her story, Michael whispered to her, "Where's Chris? Gwen is supposed to be out!"

"I'll go find him!" Bridgette exclaimed.

And as Gwen continued her story, Michael began using his hands to dig Gwen out. "Hey, shouldn't I be out by now?" Gwen asked him.

"No," Michael reassured her, "Not for like five more minutes."

"Weird. Feels like fifteen have passed."

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"Hmm, so maybe the plane should've been a little safer." Chris reasoned. Izzy and Owen had gotten in to conquer their fears of flying… and the plane broke. No fears were broken, only a few small bones.

Bridgette came running up to him. "DUDE! GWEN!"

"OH SHIT!" Chris exclaimed, and he ran towards the beach.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Chris finally gets Gwen out.

"And that's another point for the Screaming Gophers!" Chris yelled.

Once she was free, Gwen hugged Michael. "Thanks."

"So… do you trust me again?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm just surprised Cody wasn't beating up the walkie-talkie."

Chris turned around. "Cody? He's a little busy right now."

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Cody is in the middle of the woods, trying to defuse a time bomb.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

As Chris goes to check on Cody, Geoff comes running past with a hail cloud hailing on him. Michael points to him. "Remote controlled cloud?"

"Yeah," Chris replies. "GEOFF! YOU WON A POINT!"

"Nice invention," Michael was forced to admit.

"I still hate you."

"Yeah, hate you too."

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Cody begins to sweat as the countdown on the bomb reaches :10.

:09.

:08.

:07.

"HEY CODY!" Chris screams, unfocusing him.

:02.

Cody pulls a red wire and… the countdown stops.

"Nice job, Cody! Another point for the Gophers!"

**(ELSEWHERE)**

LeShawna watches in terror as a mime dances around her. She punches it.

"That qualifies, LeShawna." Chris reasons.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

DJ is in a kiddie pool next to Tyler, in a chicken patch.

"Come on, Tyler!" Kiana cheers.

"GO DJ!" Geoff cheers.

But both can't conquer their fears.

"Wow, water and chickens? Really?" Chris asks.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Michael is laughing very hard. "Really Duncan? A Celine Dion cutout?"

Noah laughs as well. "Loser!"

Duncan is about to punch Noah, but gets intimidated by the cutout. Michael gets an idea to help his friend. He covers Duncan's eyes and yells, "Yo! Courtney's topless!" And than leads an eager Duncan to the cutout, which he hugs.

Duncan turns around. "HEY! This isn't a topless Courtney!"

"Yeah, but you conquered your fear."

"So the Bass score again!" Chris says.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"Some trick you played in on Duncan, Michael!" called a voice.

Michael turned and saw Courtney. "Yeah, he needed some motivation."

"And me?"

Michael shrugged. "You're motivating. But you should be more adventurous!"

"Wait, you don't think I'm adventurous?"

Michael grinned. "Not nearly enough."

"Than… I'll make a bet with you! Whatever bet you want!"

"Okay… If you face your fear, I'll kiss you." Courtney inwardly smiled at the thought.

"And if I don't?"

"I don't know."

Courtney tried to think 'adventurous'. "I'll flash you."

Michael was surprised. "On live TV?"

"No, moron, in a private place!"

"Damn, Courtney, that's…"

"Adventurous?"

The two arrive at the set of Noah's fear. And Michael falls to the floor laughing.

"DUDE! TWILIGHT?" he exclaimed.

Most of the girls had gathered around, and the movie on the screen was, indeed, Twilight.

"Shut up, man! You're not scared of Edward?" Noah replied.

"HE'S SO DREAMY!" shouted most of the girls.

"Wow. What does he need to do?" Michael asked, still laughing.

Duncan, too, was laughing. "Watch twenty minutes of Twilight!"

Edward came on screen, and Noah screamed, "AH! TOO WHITE! TOO GLITTERY!"

And Michael and Duncan laughed until, twenty minutes later, Chris called, "Noah, you won a point! Now only one fear left!"

Michael grinned at Courtney. "Don't forget the bet."

She grinned back. "I won't."

Duncan was confused. "What bet?"

**(ELSEWHERE)**

In front of them was a giant pool filled with green jelly and a fifty-foot-high diving board. "Now, Courtney," Chris explained, "To win, you must dive fifty feet into pool. And, to make things interesting, if you do the dare, you earn double points!"

Harold did the math. "Than we would win!"

Everyone was watching Courtney to see if she'd climb the diving board. She stared at it for a minute. Than she took Michael a few feet away and flashed him.

Michael smiled at her as she pulled her shirt back down. "See, now I can't tell if you backed out because you were scared or because you wanted to show me your chest."

She grinned. "A little of both."

"Okay than…" Chris began, "I'm not sure why Courtney just flashed him, but… since she didn't jump, that means the Killer Bass loose again! See you at the campfire pit tonight!"

**Campfire Pit – That Night**

"Hey, Courtney," Bridgette began, pulling her to a side, "Why did you flash Michael when you know I like him?"

Courtney giggled. "It was a bet."

Before she could fully explain, Chris started the elimination ceremony. "Quite an interesting day we had… Courtney…" Courtney blushed. "Now, the marshmallows go to…

Bridgette!

Katie!

Geoff!

Kiana!

Harold!

Duncan!"

Tyler, DJ, and Courtney wait nervously.

"Tyler!"

And than it was just the two of them.

"Now DJ, you failed to conquer your fear of water, although you gave it a good try. You're well liked, you're friendly, and you have no enemies.

Courtney, you failed to conquer your fear of green jelly. And instead of even trying, you flashed Michael, to the anger of several campers. Don't be surprised if Izzy kills you in your sleep! Seriously, I think she might! This also isn't the first time you've cost your team the win!

And the last marshmallow goes to…

Courtney!"

Several people gasp, but everyone goes over and gives DJ a good-bye hug. "Yo, DJ, sorry that you're going home," said Duncan.

Chris patted DJ on the shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, DJ. But, according to the rules, you must go and catch the Boat of Losers, at the Dock of Shame. And never return to Total Drama Island again. Ever."

Turning to the camera, Chris says, "Well, this sure was a weird day at Camp Wawanakwa! We had terrorists, Twilight, Celine Dion, and a topless Courtney! What other weird, wacky, and dramatic stuff will happen next time, on Total Drama Island?"

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey, guys! If you think Michael is a... 'womanizer'... dont't worry! His downfall is coming! And I'm open to any suggestions anyone might have. I was originally not going to pair Geoff and Bridgette, but if someone gives me an interesting way to do it, I'll consider the suggestion. Likewise, if anyone has any other suggestions, just review or send me a pm. Hope you're liking it so far!**


	8. Episode 8, Part 1

Episode 8

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! This time, our campers were faced with their worst challenge yet – they all had to face their worst fears! Some of our campers were able to prosper, while some failed to conquer fear. Michael had an interesting day, as he continued to grow ever closer to Bridgette and mended bridges with Gwen. In an adventurous bet, Courtney flashed him! And his alliance member, Heather, began plotting against him. In the end, it was the lovable jock DJ who walked the Dock of Shame, due to his inability to deal with his water problem. Who will take the Dock of Shame and be kicked off of Total Drama Island next? Tune in and find out!" Chris says in the recap. He chuckles than. "And for all you people out there who hate Michael? Trust me, his time is coming soon."

**Confessional**

"You see, princess isn't that fond of me. But I've got a plan now, and I've got help." Duncan said, leaving a note atop the camera.

Michael walks in and takes the note. He grins. "The plan? Don't ask, and I won't tell you." He says to the camera.

**End**

Michael walks in and shoots a sly grin at Courtney before joining Izzy. "Wow," Courtney sighed, "He's something."

Duncan laughed. "Yeah, princess, he really is something."

Courtney violently turned to Duncan. "I am NOT your princess!"

As she stormed off, Duncan whispered to Geoff, "She is so my princess."

**(SCREAMING GOPHERS TABLE)**

Noah notices Katie glaring over at Michael. "Hey, Katie, what are you looking at?"

Katie smiled at him. "Oh, nothing!" She kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll be right back!"

**Confessional**

Michael sighed. "Katie hates me, for no reason. But soon, she won't be the only one. You owe me big time, Duncan!"

**End**

Cody comes over and sits next to Noah. "You're so lucky that you have a girlfriend," he sighed wistfully to Noah.

"Are you going to admit your huge crush on Gwen and tell me all about her? Because that's exactly what I need to brighten up my day." Noah said sarcastically.

"How can she not like me? I like her so much!" Cody exclaimed, completely oblivious to Noah's obvious sarcasm.

Noah sighed, and it was as if the sigh said why-must-Cody-come-to-me-with-his-problems. It wasn't that Noah didn't like Cody, it was just that he didn't care about his problems. Desperate to avoid talking about feelings (for Noah had recently had a conversation about the subject with Katie), he randomly suggested, "Just try flirting with her. But don't try to hard like you seem needy or something."

Cody looked like a huge light bulb had gone off over his head. "You're right! That's what I'll do!"

Noah looked as Cody ran off. "What have I done?" he called out to no one in particular.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Michael stroked Izzy's hair. "Izzy," he began, "Would you still like me if I did something risky and stupid to help a friend?"

Izzy smiled at him. "Such a silly question! Izzy will always like you! Why do you ask? Did Michael do something bad?"

Michael made a judgment call. Than he ran with Izzy out of the mess hall.

**Confessional**

Michael whispered into Izzy's ear and she nodded along. When he finished, she stared at him. "You're manipulating Courtney by being nice to her and flirting with her so that way you can totally hurt her somehow and she'll go running into Duncan's arms?" Izzy exclaimed. Michael clamped his hand over her mouth and the message was clear – Somebody might be listening.

**End**

**Outside the Confessional**

And indeed someone was. "Looks like I have some news for Courtney," Heather said smugly.

**Mess Hall – Killer Bass Table**

"How could you just flash him?" Bridgette asked angrily.

Courtney smiled. "It was something adventurous! He thinks I should be more adventurous!"

"But I doubt he wanted you to just expose your chest to him!"

"He didn't seem to have any complaints!"

"But WHY?"

"Are you actually jealous? WOW! Maybe if your chest wasn't flat he'd want you to be more adventurous too!"

That pushed her over the edge. Bridgette jumped on top of Courtney and the two started wrestling. Michael and Izzy walk back in and see a huge circle around the table.

"What's up?" Michael asked Gwen.

Gwen looked grim. "Courtney and Bridgette are in a giant fight to the death."

"Crap." He pushed his way through the ground to try and stop the fight. But when he got close enough, Bridgette accidentally kicked him in the kiwis and Courtney accidentally punched his head. He passed out.

**Michael's Dream**

"Wh-What happened?" Michael asked.

"Get up!" Somebody kicked him and Michael rose from the ground. It was Trent.

"Trent? But didn't you get eliminated?"

Trent smacked Michael in the kiwis. While Michael was cringing on the ground, Trent said, "Duh, you moron! All because of you!"

As Michael regained his composure, he asked Trent, "Than, where are we?"

"Your subconscious, captain idiot!"

"And why am I in my subconscious?"

"Because Courtney and Bridgette beat you up."

"I understand that. But why this?"

Trent sighed. "Listen, fans have been calling you a womanizer. So we're going to clear the air here."

"What?"

Trent waved his hand, and before them appeared images of Izzy, Gwen, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Courtney. "Now, let's start with the crazy chick."

"I still don't understand the point in this!"

"It's your dream, dumbass! And I'm your dream guide!"

"That makes it clearer. Continue on."

"Now you're just dating the crazy girl, so that's that. Now the Goth girl? She kind of liked you, but than you got me voted off!" The Izzy and Gwen images disappeared.

Michael scratched his chin. "It's my dream, right? So, two things." Michael looked at a spot and Noah materialized. "WHAT THE HELL!" Noah screamed.

**Mess Hall**

As Noah went to get Michael, he too accidentally gets beat up and falls unconscious.

**Michael's Dream**

Noah sees Michael, and than runs and strangles him. Trent looked on with an amused expression as Michael's face turned blue. "Now, dumbass, I recall you saying two things. And last time I checked, one thing is not two things. Unless in your crazy fruit-loop world math is wrong too?"

Michael managed to shake his head slightly, an extreme effort as his face was now a deep shade of purple and Noah was violently strangling him. Out of nowhere, a unicorn fell out of the sky and landed on Noah, forcing him to release his grip on Michael. Looking at Trent, Michael pointed to the unicorn and said, "Meet Charlie. Charlie the Unicorn."

Charlie looked pissed. "Yo! Hey! Where the hell am I? Did those idiots put you up to this? And who is the string bean underneath me?"

Noah squirmed. "GET THE UNICORN OFF OF ME!"

Michael wagged his finger. "Not unless you promise to be a good little boy!"

"FINE! I promise!"

Michael motioned for Charlie to move. "Hey, moron," Charlie began, "I ain't no dumbass unicorn! I can speak!"

Noah got up. "Why the hell am I here? And is that Trent?"

"Well, Courtney and Bridgette knocked you out," Trent began to explain, "And to piss you off, Michael willed your subconscious to come visit his dream."

"GREAT!" Noah exclaimed. "First Cody, than Katie, and now this! WORST BEST FRIEND EVER!"

Michael sighed. "I'll admit, I did bring you here to torment you. But I also need your support as Trent reads my fate." Before Noah could ask any more questions, Michael motioned for Trent to continue.

"All right, now Lindsay. You saved her fine ass in dodgeball, and than turned her down when she threw herself at you, much to her pleasure. She thinks you're cool, she can't remember your name, she kissed you once, but she feels nothing romantic to you." And than Lindsay disappeared, leaving only Bridgette and Courtney.

"Now, with Bridgette, you've been flirting with her in every episode since the Awake-A-Thon! She is feeling one major crush for you, dude!

"Courtney, meanwhile, is fond of the terms of endearment you have for her, and thinks you're sweet and a real gentleman. She wanted to be more adventurous when you suggested it to impress you, and she flashed you. But you're only leading her on, because now you've got that plan to crush her and send her running to Duncan."

Noah sighed. "So in this dream, Trent the Dream Guy tells you about your love life?"

Charlie agreed. "This is a lame dream!"

Michael stomped his foot. "Annoy me once more, Charlie, and you will be gone!" He muttered, "I knew I should've taken Carl the Llama!"

"I heard that!" called Charlie.

"Before we go on," Trent said, "I need to know. Why the unicorn?"

Michael smiled. "This may be the only chance I get to meet him!"

Trent rolled his eyes. "All right, dude, now the real reason you're here." He waved his hand, and the Izzy image reappeared.

"You've got some choices to choose between:

1.) Dump Izzy and go with Bridgette.

2.) Tell Courtney about the plan and hope not everyone hates you.

3.) Get with Courtney and forget about the plan.

4.) Stay with Izzy.

5.) NEITHER, HE SHOULD…"

"Is that it?" Michael asked.

Trent nodded. "Charlie, what do you say?"

Charlie nodded. "Go with Bridgette!"

Noah shook his head. "Stay with Izzy and forget this dream ever happened!"

Michael was ready to announce his decision when Trent covered his mouth. "Dude, didn't you get the memo? This episode is being split in half to let the fans decide on this one!"

Michael was aghast. "But they all hate me!"

"Well, fans would use this time to remodel you and redeem yourself!"

"BUT THEY ALL HATE ME! JUST BECAUSE I'M A GOOD PERSON!"

Noah snorted. "Yeah, if betraying Gwen, leading Courtney on, and forming an unofficial dictatorship in your team are all nice things," he said sarcastically.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, you try to be nice, I mean you just voted off Trent to get Heather in your alliance and you're leading Courtney on as a favor to Duncan. But dude, fans won't see you that way. They'll see you as an idiot for who you're hurting."

Michael realized that his fate was up to a bunch of people he didn't know that hated him. He turned towards the camera. "Charlie, who I'm sure represents my brain here, has led me to do this. Fans of the show, I beg you to choose the right path for me! I'm sorry if my actions on the show have upset you. I really am. Please don't send me down a path just to mess me up. I can change!"

"CLIFFHANGER!" Trent screamed. And Michael, Noah, and Charlie agreed.

* * *

**Fans! Michael's fate rests in your hands. Either leave a review, vote on the poll on my profile, or send me a pm, and after a day or two, Michael's fate will have been decided. And for all of those people who still totally hate him, rest assured. Each path will involve him getting messed up down the road. And people choosing path 5, please be creative! And if you have any ideas for another fictional cartoon character like Charlie the Unicorn to appear in Michael's subconscious, include it.**

**His fate rests in the fans.**

**And knowing the fans, things won't end well for him.**


	9. STORY UPDATE!

"Attention, those few devoted fans who have read this story, and those few who have consistently reviewed!" Trent began in Michael's subconscious. "Last time, we gave YOU the chance to decide on what will happen to Michael in the following chapter – and it has finally been decided! Although the episode is still being filmed, there are a few small details I can divulge to you:

Michael and Izzy will break up.

There will be a Michael/Gwen romance in the chapter, but not how you think!

One contestant will injure another (not a critical injury, but not a light one).

Izzy will start to move on to someone new.

Courtney will get freaking pissed.

And, last but least, a fan favorite is going to be eliminated."

Trent looked up at the camera. "Remember, readers! YOU have decided on what will happen in this chapter! So if you hate it, just remember that YOU helped make it!"

Charlie the Unicorn comes walking in. "Can I go home now?"

Trent face palmed. "We rehearsed this! God!"

Charlie sighs. "Yeah, whatever. As long as you don't steal my freaking kidney!"


	10. Episode 8, Part 2

**Episode 8, Part 2**

* * *

"On the last part of this episode, Michael revealed that his flirting with Courtney was just part of a plan he and Duncan had to make Courtney fall for Duncan. Courtney and Bridgette got into a huge catfight over Michael, and ended up accidentally knocking out Michael and Noah. The two awoke in Michael's subconscious, where Trent acted as a guide to the dream, and Charlie the Unicorn appeared to offer moral support. The episode was left off there because the fans would be deciding what happened to Michael next. What more drama will erupt on this episode of Total Drama Island?" Chris asked in the recap.

**Michael's Dream**

"All right, dudes," Trent said to Michael and Noah, "The fans have decided."

Michael was nervous. "What if they decided to have me killed? I wouldn't put it past them. A lot of them detest me."

Noah sighed. "No, Michael, no fan wants to have you killed," he said in a mock supportive voice. He added, "But someone here does."

Charlie the Unicorn galloped (I think that's what horses do) over to Michael and Noah. "Hey, I hope the fans picked a good thing for you," he said to Michael. He turned to Noah and said, "And you, sarcastic string bean…

**Confessional**

"WHY DOES EVERONE CALL ME A STRING BEAN?" Noah asked in utter frustration, clutching his fists up at the sky.

**End**

… I foresee you being humorously tormented."

Michael nodded. "Thanks, Charlie. Thanks, Trent the Dream Guide. We're ready to go back."

Trent smiled. "See you next time you get knocked out!" And he snapped his fingers.

**Medical Tent**

Michael groggily opened his eyes and stretched. He looked to one side of him and saw Noah similarly waking up. He turned to the other side and nearly had a heart attack because Izzy was sitting there. "AHH!" he gasped.

Izzy smiled. "Hey! Izzy was just thinking that maybe Izzy and Michael should break up, because Izzy thinks Michael is dealing with a lot of stress. But Izzy and Michael can still be best friends!" Izzy hugged him and than skipped out of the tent, appearing to be humming Gives You Hell.

Noah sat up on his bed. "Was Izzy just in here?"

Michael nodded slowly, unsure of what just happened. "Yeah, and she broke up with me."

Noah sat up straight. "Dude, it's like what Trent said! The fans have decided what will happen to you!"

Michael nodded. "So I guess I'm destined to get with either Courtney or Bridgette. But how the hell will I know which one the fans picked?"

Noah shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it will be obvious."

Chris came walking in than. "Oh, crap!" He exclaimed seeing Michael awake. "You just HAD to wake up? Anyways, you two were out for like ten minutes. Get back to the mess hall, because it is challenge time!"

**Mess Hall**

Courtney and Bridgette had been forced to sit on totally opposite sides of the mess hall to keep from fighting each other. As the two girls, both bruised and disheveled, glared at each other, Heather came walking up to Courtney. "Hey, Courtney, do you have a second?"

Courtney sighed. "I don't know, Heather, why do you want one?"

"It's about Michael."

"Sit down right now and tell me."

And Heather recounted to her everything that she had heard Michael tell Izzy – how Michael flirting with her was all a plan to get her to fall for Duncan. Courtney was about to go murder Duncan, but than Noah walked in, closely followed by Michael. Courtney walked up to Michael, yelled, "YOU ABSOLUTE PIG!" and than slapped him.

As Michael rubbed his cheek, Duncan groaned knowing what was coming for him, and the rest of the campers went, "Oh snap!", Noah pulled Michael in for a whisper.

"Dude, I think it was just made obvious." Noah said sarcastically.

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever could make you think that?"

As Michael went over to talk to Bridgette, Izzy came up to Noah. "Hey, Iz," Noah said.

Izzy laughed as if being called Iz was a great joke. "Oh, Noah. Always such a comedian."

**Confessional**

"Well, yeah, I had really been hoping that there would be a NoCo relationship since the Awake-A-Thon, yeah, but no, I'm going to have to, uh, stop supporting that, yeah. Personal reasons, you know?" Izzy said.

"Always such a comedian? Where has she been? It's almost as if Lindsay's brain was put into Izzy's head." Noah said.

Lindsay uses the bathroom.

"Wait, does Izzy like Noah now? That sucks! Why can't she love ME?" Owen exclaimed.

**End**

"Hey, Bridge," Michael said, sitting down next to her.

Bridgette was happy to see him back – very happy, in fact – but she was also curious. "Why'd Courtney slap you?"

Michael glanced over her shoulder at Courtney strangling Duncan and Geoff trying to pry them apart. "Well, I'm going to be honest. I made a plan with Duncan. The plan was I'd flirt with Courtney, she'd fall for me, I'd break her heart, and she'd find comfort in Duncan. Than the two would fall in love."

LeShawna whistled. "Damn, white boy! That is some manipulative plan you got there! You sure you're not Heather?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. I was just helping Duncan out."

Normally, Bridgette would be surprised to learn that he had manipulated Courtney. But something just made her happy – he had manipulated Courtney. As in, he never liked her. "So, you never liked her?"

Michael shrugged. "Sure, she's pretty, but she's not my type."

"Well, what is your type?"

Michael looked into her eyes and smiled at her. "You."

Bridgette blushed. "That's sweet."

But before Michael could reply, she kissed him. LeShawna wolf whistled. "Oh, Gwen, you owe me twenty bucks! I told you that they would hook up by the end of the season!"

Gwen sighed. "Really, dude? You couldn't wait until the season ended?"

Michael pulled out of the kiss for a second to grin at Gwen. "No, I don't think this could wait."

Heather looked on in pure loathing as Michael and Bridgette kissed again. "Great. Just great. But at least he lost his ally on THIS team," she said, looking intently at Izzy.

**Killer Bass Table**

Courtney was strangling Duncan. "YOU. AND. THAT. PIG. HOW. COULD. YOU. DO. THAT!"she exclaimed while wringing Duncan's neck.

Geoff tried to pry the two apart, but he was failing majorly at it. But than, all of a sudden, Courtney just let go, and her mouth dropped open. As Duncan struggled to breathe again, Geoff turned to see what she was looking at. And he too gaped. Bridgette, the girl he was majorly crushing on, was kissing Michael.

**Confessional**

"NO! Bridgette was supposed to fall for ME! How could this have happened?" Geoff asked as he begins to cry.

**End**

"Did you know that 111,111,111 times 111,111,111 equals 12,345,678,987,654,321, a numerical palindrome?" Harold said to Lindsay,

"What's a Palin drone? Is it like a robotic Alaskan?" Lindsay asked in reply.

"No," Harold said, "But how cool would that be!"

Before Lindsay could tell Harley that it would be even cooler than her special nail polish on sale, Chris walked in to the mess hall. "Attention, ingrates, lovers, and Michael!"

Michael and Bridgette ignored him. "LOVERS and MICHAEL!" Chris screamed, but Michael just waggled his finger at Chris without stopping his kiss with Bridgette. It was as if the finger was saying, 'Yo, ugly short host dude with a horrible toupee, leave me be. I am with my woman.'

Chris sighed, just letting it go. "Everyone, report to the beach in ten minutes for your next challenge!"

As everyone filed out, Beth asked Chris, "Can I use the bathroom?"

Chris sighed. "Fine, Betty. But make it quick."

"My name is Beth."

"Haha. Nice try, but you can't trick me."

**Beach – Ten Minutes Later**

"Campers," began Chris, "You will be canoeing to Boney Island today! The challenge will be in three parts – to carry your canoes and reach the site first, to build the biggest fire, and to carry your canoes back and make it back here first. Each canoe sits two people, so you'll need to share. And remember – do NOT take anything back from the island!"

The teams of teens dispersed to start their challenge when Beth came running over. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Chris said, "Just get going!"

**Screaming Gophers Side**

As Gwen and Michael were strapping their life vests, Gwen was telling Michael about Cody. "Dude, it's like he's flirting with me. It's really weird."

Michael was puzzled. "What's so weird about it?"

"Well, him! He's kind of awkward and weird!"

"But he likes you."

"So?"

"Why not just go with it and see where it takes you guys?"

"You are not suggesting this."

"Hey, if you don't want to, than don't. But if you do, which you should, it might turn out well."

**(ELSEWHERE)**

"So, Noah, guess what Izzy did!"

Noah sighed. "What did Izzy do, Izzy?"

Izzy pulled from behind her back a paddle. "Izzy has a paddle!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "What for, Izzy?"

"To spank you if you're a bad boy!:

**Confessional**

Noah enters with a scared expression. "I think that she would, too."

**End**

"Hey," Heather called out, "There are only eight canoes here. We have ten people."

Chris sighed. "Next episode, that intern is so going to pay. But meanwhile, two canoes will need three people!"

Heather immediately volunteered herself to go with Noah and Izzy, to their surprise. Michael was dragged into going with Lindsay and Beth. Gwen, upon a warning glance from Michael, goes with Cody, leaving LeShawna and Owen. "Let's do this thing, big guy!" LeShawna called.

"I'd prefer it if instead of calling me big guy you were referred to as little girl."

LeShawna whistled. "I'll need to remember that one!"

**Killer Bass Side**

"Aww! That is such a cute story!" Kiana squealed as Bridgette told her and Katie about Michael.

"Even if it IS Michael," Katie scoffed.

Bridgette smiled. "I can't believe it, but it is Michael!"

And it as driving Geoff insane. "What does she see in that guy?" Geoff asked Courtney.

Courtney nodded. "He's a pig!"

"A loser!"

"A traitor!"

"A backstabber!"

Duncan walked up. "Hey, if you guys mean me, I'm sorry. I really am sorry, Courtney. I just didn't think we'd ever get together normally."

Geoff almost laughed. He had heard Duncan rehearsing this script before.

Courtney glared angrily at him. "Get bent!" She exclaimed before kicking him in the kiwis.

The final Killer Bass groups were Geoff and Courtney, Duncan and Bridgette, Kiana and Katie, and Harold and Tyler.

Kiana tapped Bridgette's shoulder and pointed over at the Screaming Gophers' side, where Michael was helping Lindsay into the canoe and the two were smiling. "So what?" asked Bridgette.

"Whoa! You trust him alone with Lindsay?" Kiana asked.

"Yeah. They kissed once, but that's it."

"You trust him alone with a girl he's kissed before?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I trust him!'

**Out at Sea – Lindsay, Beth, and Michael's Canoe**

Beth sat in the front, paddling. Lindsay sat in the middle, smiling at what Michael would say. And Michael sat in the back, partially canoeing when not talking to Lindsay.

Lindsay stretched, than laid down in Michael's lap. "Mind if I nap?" she asked.

Michael smiled. "No, go ahead."

As they pedaled, Lindsay noticed something she hadn't seen before. "You have a tattoo."

Michael lifted his shirtsleeve, revealing the tattoo. It was a black heart with the initials E.P. "Yeah. My old girlfriend and I… we got matching ones."

"What happened to her?"

"She died."

"I'm sorry, Michael."

"It's okay."

**Confessional**

"I had to change the subject. If I started talking about her… I would break down." Michael explained.

**End**

**Out at Sea – Cody and Gwen's Canoe**

Gwen sighed. She had to get it done. "So Cody, when are you going to ask me out?"

Cody was surprised. "Uh… What did you say, Gwen?"

Gwen sighed. "Are you ever going to ask me out, or are you just going to stare at me from a distance?"

Cody smiled. "Do you WANT me to ask you out?"

Gwen sighed. "I just want to know where it would go."

Cody's smile extended from ear to ear. "Oh, Gwen! I knew you couldn't resist! Do you want to go out with me?"

Gwen nearly cringed as she said, "Yeah, sure Cody. Sounds fun.

**Out at Sea – Duncan and Bridgette's Canoe**

Bridgette eyed Duncan nervously. "Hey Duncan."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, surfer girl, if you're going to chew me out, just do it."

"Um, that's not what I wanted to do."

"Really?" Duncan was shocked. "Most of the others are pretty pissed at me."

"Well, not me. Anyways, I was wondering… Do you know how Geoff feels about me?"

Duncan laughed. "Dude, the guy is obsessed with you. Like over the edge. Why?"

"Could you try to help him get over me?"

Duncan rolled his eyes again. "Listen, girly. I don't help people. Why would I do this for you?"

"Because I'm talking to you, while everyone else just…"

**Out at Sea – Geoff and Courtney's Canoe**

"… Hate him!" Courtney screamed.

Geoff nodded in agreement. "I can't stand that Michael guy! Who does he think he is, showing up and stealing my woman?"

"I know! And working with that pig to get me to fall in love with him? IDIOTS!"

Geoff nodded. "We should try to get him voted off!"

Courtney nodded. "And if we lose… Duncan, good-bye."

**Boney Island – Beach**

The Screaming Gophers finally arrived on the beach. "Hey," Michael called, "Let's hurry! I'd rather not wait and give the Bass the opportunity to catch up with us!"

Heather stared at him. "Whoa, traitor! Who are you giving us orders?"

"I'm not ordering anyone! And how am I a traitor?"

"In the phobia challenge you helped them, you're dating one of them – of course you're a traitor!"

Noah rolled his eyes. "Am I a traitor too?" he asked sarcastically.

Izzy laughed. "Oh, Noah, Heather's just kidding!"

**Confessional**

Heather sighed. "I need to replace Lindsay in my alliance because she's too fond of Michael, and I need to get Michael voted off. Izzy and Noah on my side would be good for me. As much as I don't like them, I need them to vote him off." Heather said.

**End**

Heather forced a smile. "Right, Izzy. Now let's get going.

As the Screaming Gophers lifted up their canoes and started going to the other side, the Killer Bass arrived.

"GOSH!" Harold exclaimed. "They're getting ahead of us!"

Duncan rolled his eyes and shoved Harold into the sand. "Really, idiot?"

"DUNCAN!" Courtney ferociously screamed. "STOP! Let's just finish this STUPID challenge!"

**Confessional**

"She's really mad. But how mad can she stay? I mean, really!" Duncan said.

**End**

**Boney Island – Forest**

Beth watched Michael and Lindsay talking and tried to join in. "Lindsay, let's hurry, I don't want to lose." Michael said.

"Well, yeah, let's hurry!" Beth agreed.

Meanwhile, Heather rolled her eyes. _Beth trying to fit in with Michael and Lindsay? Both of them are good looking and popular. Beth? So not going to fit in._

"So, Heather, why'd you decide to split a canoe with us?" Noah asked suspiciously.

Heather put on her best innocent face. "Well, that's because I wanted to be friends! Is that so hard to believe? Besides, Izzy needs some girl time now that she's single again!"

Noah glanced over at Izzy and saw for a split second a panged look of sadness.

**Confessional**

"Izzy? Looking sad? Izzy is never sad! It's one of the things that make her crazy!" Noah said.

**End**

"Hey, Izzy, are you okay?" Noah asked.

She quickly disguised the look of sadness and smiled again. "Yeah, I just can't wait to spend that girl time with Heather!"

The Killer Bass were also traversing the forest. "Which way now?" Katie asked as they came to a crossroads.

"This way!" Tyler and Kiana both called, pointing in different directions.

Tyler smiled at his girlfriend. "Uh, on second thought, let's go that way!"

So the Killer Bass went down that path, and Geoff was still sad, because he knew that he could've had that kind of relationship with Bridgette.

**Boney Island – Beach On Opposite Side Of Island**

The Killer Bass were the first to arrive. "ARGH! How the f*ck are we going to build a freaking fire?" Courtney asked in exasperation.

"I have an idea!" Bridgette suggested.

Courtney angrily turned around and got up in Bridgette's face, saying, "I DON'T CARE!'

Bridgette cringed, and Kiana pulled Courtney away. Sighing, Kiana told Courtney, "You can't take out your anger towards Michael on Bridgette!"

Courtney furiously crossed her arms. "I can try!"

While the two girls were talking, Geoff asked Bridgette, "What's your idea, Bridge?"

Bridgette could hear a sort of longing in his voice, and hoped that he would get over her soon. "Well, let's gather firewood, and maybe someone could find some rocks that we could use to make a spark.

Harold liked this idea. "Yeah, let's go, team!"

The Screaming Gophers arrived soon. "Listen, I think we should just try to get firewood and make a spark," Gwen suggested.

Cody stared lovingly at her. "Great plan, Gwen!"

As the two teams dispersed, Michael walked over to Duncan. "Sorry, dude. I swear, I didn't spill the beans."

Duncan just shrugged. "It doesn't matter. She is so still into me. She just doesn't know it."

Michael sighed. "Yeah, but D, we hurt her pretty bad. It won't be easy making her forgive either one of us."

"I know that, M! But I'm willing to wait as long as it takes."

Michael smiled. "Aww, does the big bad delinquent like her?"

Duncan punched Michael on the arm. "Shut up, dude. And yeah, I do. I'd do anything to get princess back to hating me normally. At least then she'd speak to me."

And little did they know, Courtney overheard this. She smiled briefly before noticing the camera filming her, and she pushed it to the ground. As the cameraman ran away, she called after him, "I WILL FIND YOU INTERN!"

Chris appeared above on a helicopter. "COME ON, GUYS! LET'S GET THIS DONE WITH ALREADY!"

As more and more firewood piled up, Duncan looked around carefully and then took a lighter out and lit their wood. Soon after, the Gophers got a small spark on theirs, but it was too late.

"And the Killer Bass win!" Chris called using a megaphone.

But LeShawna pointed accusingly at Duncan. "Hey, that white boy used a lighter!"

Chris called down, "I already split this episode in half once! I don't want to have to do it again! Now go!"

And the teams scurried to get their canoes before running back into the forest.

**Boney Island – Forest**

While on the way back, Michael noticed something in a clearing. Peering over, he saw Courtney caught in some root while a canoe lay unattended to several feet away.

**Confessional**

"All right, let's see. If I free Courtney, my team becomes later and risks losing. Plus, Courtney hates me. A lot. If I just leave her, my team will win for sure, and the Bass would lose. But Courtney would still be stuck here, and no one might ever find her. I need to do the right thing." Michael said.

**End**

Turning to Lindsay, he said, "I'll be back soon, okay? Just keep going."

Before Lindsay or Beth could even ask where he was going, he went down into the clearing. Hearing him, Courtney turned towards him. Seeing that it was Michael, she screamed, "YOU! GET AWAY!"

Michael sighed. This would not be easy. "Hey, sugar, calm down. I'm just going to try and free you."

Courtney was surprised. "Why? Your little plan was exposed, so there is no reason to keep flirting with me!"

"Well, never mind the plan. You probably won't, though. Anyway, I'm not here to flirt, sugar. I'm here to help you."

"Well… why?"

"Because it's the right thing to do."

Courtney was surprised, but she remained silent. Eventually, Michael got her feet free of the root. "There you go," he said. "Want any help with the canoe?"

Courtney scoffed. "As if!" And then she proceeded to kick him in the kiwis.

Eventually, Michael got up, smiling. Sure, she hadn't wanted it, but they'd had a friendly-ish encounter. He felt pretty sure than that she'd eventually get over her anger.

Someone else walked into the cleaning. "YOU!"

Michael turned. It was Geoff. "Yeah, me. What?"

"You stole Bridgette from me."

"Uh… so you liked her. I don't mind."

"I'm not happy, Michael. And you're going to pay."

Michael raised his fists. "Fine! Float like a Butterfree, sting like a Beedrill, you can't hit what you can't see!" Michael sent a fist out.

Geoff smiled manically as he caught the fist in a powerful hand. Michael whimpered. Geoff began twisting Michael's arm and it was hurting a lot. But all Michael could do was laugh at the pain. Geoff than proceeded to punch him in the face.

**Boney Island – Forest**

Neither Courtney, Geoff, nor Michael had shown up at the beach, so Bridgette went looking. She peered into a clearing and gasped.

**Boney Island – Clearing**

Michael's face was bruised from the first punch. His jaw was bleeding from a second. And he had to spit a bloody tooth out from a third. And Geoff loved it. Michael's arm was still being twisted, and he heard something snap in his hand – and then only numb. And he kept laughing.

Bridgette burst into the clearing. "GEOFF! LET HIM GO!"

Geoff shrugged. "Sure thing."

He lifted Michael up by his hand and threw him to the ground. "He's down."

Bridgette ran over to Michael, who kept laughing at the pain. "Michael! Are you okay?"

Michael laughed. "Yeah, Bridge. And you look really pretty." And then he passed out.

A few minutes later, he came too. "Michael, are you okay?"

Michael shook his head. "Boy does my hand hurt. It must be broken. And the profuse bleeding on my face must mean something else is wrong. By the way, I'm not Michael."

Bridgette was puzzled. "Then who are you?"

"Well, call me Mason. The other him."

**Boney Island – Beach**

Courtney stared curiously at Geoff as he returned to the beach. A few minutes after, Bridgette lead Mason back. His hand was wrapped in vines to try and stop the bleeding.

"Hi, Michael!" Lindsay said. "Let's get going!"

Mason shook his head. "I'm not Michael, I'm Mason!" And then seeing Gwen, he ran over to her. "Beautiful maiden in black, just laying eyes on you makes me want to court you. Please, scrawny boy, might I share in the presence of this beloved woman while you share the company of the stunning but dimwitted blonde and the unfortunately socially inept braced girl?"

Everyone stared at him. "Umm…," Noah began, "What's wrong with him?"

"Who cares right now?" Heather yelled. "The Bass are already going!"

"Yes, to catch up, being in the company of this gorgeous maiden will fuel my incentive for victory!" Mason called.

Gwen blushed and Cody asked, "Why? She's my canoe partner!"

LeShawna screamed, "WHITE BOY, NOT THE TIME! JUST SWITCH NOW!"

And the Screaming Gophers got their canoes in the water, desperately trying to catch up…

**Total Drama Island – Beach**

…But they didn't. "Well, it looks like the Screaming Gophers lose!" Chris called, and the Killer Bass rejoiced. "And Michael, you better head over to the medical tent… again.

While heading that way, Mason called, "My name is Mason!"

Chris turned towards Bridgette and she shrugged.

**Confessional**

"I wonder what's wrong with Michael." Bridgette said.

**End**

**Mess Hall**

Mason walked in with a huge cast on his hand, and instead of sitting with Bridgette when she motioned to him, he instead sat with Gwen and LeShawna. "Fair maiden," he began, "I would much like it if I could court your interests, very much quite!" Bridgette looked absolutely furious. And so did Cody.

Gwen blushed. "Listen, Mason, that's nice and all but I don't think we can work right now."

Mason grinned. "Maiden, playing hard to get at will do nothing to hamper my attempts to win your love and court you!" And Mason kissed Gwen on the lips before walking out of the mess hall.

LeShawna laughed. "And I thought he was crazy before!"

**Campfire Pit – Later That Night**

"Welcome, campers! Let's get straight to our eliminations!" Chris said, still trying to save time.

**Confessional**

"I tried to convince as many people as I could to vote this way." Heather said.

**End**

"Heather, Beth, Owen, LeShawna, Gwen, Noah, and Cody received no votes. And now, one vote for Izzy!" Chris called.

Only Mason and Lindsay remained now.

"And voted off is… Lindsay!" Chris cried, almost sadly. "Our foxiest contender, gone!"

Lindsay shook off her elimination. She hugged Mason goodbye and kissed his cheek. "Bye, everyone!" she called.

As she boarded the Boat of Losers, Chris announced, "But today is a double elimination! And with two votes, Mason, you're gone as well!"

Mason stood up. "Alas, my time with the maiden is cut short!" He blew a kiss to her and tried to get on the Boat of Losers as well, but Chris stopped him.

"Dude, first. Why are you here instead of Michael?"

"Well, I was a way of coping with the pain of his injuries inflicted upon by the rage of a jealous Geoff."

"The pain has subsided, right?"

"Somewhat, yes."

"And you were voted off."

"Apparently so."

"So just let Michael retake control of the body, dude."

"All right, seeing as how it would please all those here, including my fair maiden. We just need someone to knock me out."

Chris was relishing this moment. "My pleasure, Mason." And Chris punched Mason in the face, knocking him out.

"And, much to my displeasure, our foxiest contestant has been voted off! What will happen next, in the most dramatic installment and elimination, of Total Drama Island?" Before the episode closes, Chris starts poking the unconscious Michael with a stick.

In Your Review… leave a name and design for an intern! This intern could possibly be featured heavily in a challenge or an episode, or might just make a cameo.

* * *

**P.S. – At the end of each of these chapters from now on, I will be adding an In Your Review… to encourage people to review and allow reader interactivity with the story. I hope you take the time to do it – who knows, yours might even be picked!**


	11. Episode 9

Episode 9

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! The fans decided Michael's fate – too bad Trent couldn't just come out and say it! Izzy soon broke up with him and began flirting with Noah. Michael and Bridgette hooked up (like we all didn't see that one coming?). Geoff and Courtney bonded over a shared hatred of Michael. Duncan revealed that he actually DOES care for Courtney, and that he does have a heart! Heather tried to get Noah and Izzy into her alliance so she can eventually vote off Michael, and Michael, meanwhile, got beat up by Geoff. When he woke up, though, he was an alternate person – Mason, the romantic who loved Gwen! In the end, Heather's plan pulled through, and Lindsay was voted off. In an effort to return Michael to his own regular self, Gwen, LeShawna, and I had 'Mason' voted off, in the process bringing Michael back to consciousness and getting rid of Mason for good. Yeah, it was a good episode because I got to punch the kid! What will happen next in this dramatic installment of Total Drama Island?" Chris asked in the recap.

**Medical Tent**

"Oh…" Michael groaned – yes, Michael, not Mason! Looking at his surroundings, he sighed. "Back here again?"

"No, Captain Obvious, you're at some great hospital back home." Michael turned towards the voice and saw a dirty blonde girl with green eyes, olive toned skin, and a light dusting of freckles on her nose. She was wearing ripped jeans, a black v-neck tee, a blue tank top, a red and blue loosened tie, and black converse, and was holding the book _Notes From the Midnight Driver_.

Michael sat up. "Really? I'm off that crappy island?"

"No, I was just being sarcastic."

Michael eyed the girl. "Not that I don't enjoy your presence, which, actually, I don't, but who the hell are you?"

"I'm cranky! I don't wake up until twelve, but that dumbass Chris made me watch you!"

"Well, I'm so sorry."

"Really?"

"No, I was just being sarcastic."

"Great. Now can you go and leave me alone?"

"Yeah, and leave a sarcastic anti-social? Just tell me who you are."

She sighed. "I'm Holly Martin. An intern here."

"There are interns here?"

"No, dumbshit, the challenges just magically get tested and set up themselves."

"Wow. Nice book you're reading. I'd guess you're smart and bit of a rebel? You're Laurie."

"Nice observation, Alex."

"Touché. What time is it?"

"It is seven a.m. Go to the damn mess hall already, okay? Just leave me alone."

Michael got up and walked out. "Okay, Holly the intern. I will. But I promise you that I will see you again, just to irritate you." And as Holly Martin rolled her eyes, Michael made a mental note to tell Noah that he'd found the female him.

**Forest**

"Yo, Chris man, are you sure that this is safe?"

Chris sighed. "Yes, Jack, I'm sure. Now just shoot Melanie with a paintball."

Jack was wearing black jeans and a white sweater, and he was holding a green paintball gun; Melanie wore a black shirt ending right before her belly button, short jeans, and black sandals. "But, Chris –" Jack began.

"Jack! Shoot her, or the two of you don't get paid!"

"Just shoot me already, Jack!" whined Melanie. "I want to get paid!"

"But we're interns!" Jack complained. "We don't even get paid!"

"Just test the damn challenge!" Chris exclaimed.

Jack sighed. He shot Melanie with a paintball, and she screamed "OUCH!" as she went crashing to the ground.

Chris and Jack looked over her. "Hmm, seems safe enough," Chris said as Melanie twitched in pain.

Jack sighed. "I could've tested that. I can't feel pain."

"You should've mentioned that before poor Melanie here got hurt."

Jack face palmed. He had, several times. But Chris was just as lousy a boss as he was a host to the campers.

Melanie struggled up to her feet to see Chris heading to the mess hall. "Are we still getting paid?" Melanie called after him.

**Mess Hall**

Noah sighed. "No, Izzy, for the millionth time, a pit bull is not some sort of angel bull. How would you even get that?"

"Well, Noah, it just makes sense! God, sometimes you're so silly, Noah!" Izzy replied, tickling his chin. Noah laughed nervously,

**Confessional**

"This is weird. It's like Izzy is flirting with me. And that is VERY scary." Noah said.

**End**

Meanwhile, Heather sat with Beth, who was still crying. "I miss Lindsay!" Beth complained.

Heather rolled her eyes. "Than why'd you vote her off?"

"Because you told me too!"

"Exactly."

"I don't get it."

**Confessional**

"Heather told me to vote off Lindsay because she was friends with Michael and Heather wants to vote off Michael. But Michael seems kind of nice! And now I miss Lindsay!" Beth said.

"Beth is the worst alliance member ever! Once I get Noah and Izzy under my thumb, she is so gone!" Heather said.

E**nd**

**Killer Bass Table**

Bridgette was fuming at Geoff. "I don't understand how you could just beat him up like that!" Bridgette said.

Hearing this, Katie ran over and said, "You beat Michael up? High five!"

Bridgette stormed away angrily than.

**Confessional**

"I can't believe that Michael kissed Gwen! I mean, Mason! But Michael is Mason… or is Mason Michael? Or maybe Mason is Michael pretending to not be Michael? Or Michael is Mason pretending to not be Mason? God, this is so confusing!" Bridgette exclaimed.

**End**

Geoff ran after her. "Wait, Bridge!"

"I don't want to speak to you!" she called back.

Geoff slumped down on a bench and was soon joined by Duncan. "Dude, Bridgette ain't interested," Duncan said harshly. "Especially after you beat up her boyfriend. Which, by the way, wasn't cool."

**Confessional**

"Don't judge me just because I did one nice thing for the surfer girl!" Duncan exclaimed.

**End**

Kiana and Tyler were making out while Courtney ranted to them. "Wow, I mean he did make that horrible and degrading plan, but he said that he'd wait forever just for me to hate him regularly. I think he might actually care about me! Not that I'd ever like him that way, but, you know."

Tyler stopped the kissing for a second. "Duncan? Have feelings? That is the funniest thing I ever heard! Nice one, Courtney!"

And than Courtney stalked off.

**Outside the Mess Hall**

Michael was just about to enter the mess hall for some breakfast when Chris similarly arrived. "How's your eye?" Chris jokingly asked Michael.

Michael laughed for a second before gesturing for Chris to come closer. "Come here, man! I have to tell you a secret!"

Chris suspiciously walked over. "What?"

Michael punched him in the face. "Do me a favor and don't wake my nurses up before twelve."

Chris really hated that boy.

**Mess Hall**

"It is such a good thing that Mason is gone for good!" Gwen exclaimed.

Cody nodded. "Yeah, I know!"

They had their date last night, walking along the beach and talking. Begrudgingly, Gwen had to admit that she'd actually had a really good time. "He was really creeping me out."

As if on cue, Michael walked in and sat next to Gwen. "Oh, fair maiden!"

Gwen face palmed. "Hi, Mason."

Cody was visibly upset. "Shouldn't you be Michael?"

Michael laughed. "I am, but I just couldn't resist torturing Gwen."

Gwen laughed. "Yeah, go away."

**Confessional**

"Cruel, making me think that he was still Mason! I'll get him back, you rest assured!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Not cool, Michael! That Mason guy better not come back, or I'll use my super-cool Cody skills and make him back off!" Cody exclaimed.

**End**

**Mess Hall**

Chris walked in with a bruised eye. He glared at Michael as the teen kissed Bridgette and sat down next to her. "Good morning, campers!"

Chef grumbled. "Ain't nothing good about it! Damn intern brought me the wrong meat!"

"Chef, I'm in the middle of something here."

"Yeah, but couldn't you have hired an intern that ain't lazy? For damn's sake, they work for free!"

"CHEF!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Chris was about to begin when his cell phone rang. "Hello?… Yeah… Award show?… Host?… You bet! I'll be there ASAP!"

"What was that about?" Noah asked suspiciously.

"I've just been asked to host an award show!" Chris explained. "I'm leaving right now!"

Chef grumbled again. "Does that mean I'm in charge of the damn challenge?"

"HA!" Chris exclaimed. "I'd only leave you in charge of a drill sergeant challenge – like we'd ever have one of those! I'll have one of the interns host the challenge." Chris turned to the campers. "Forest, now!"

**Confessional**

"If Holly Martin is hosting this challenge, than things just got like fifteen million percent funnier." Michael said.

**End**

**Forest**

The campers arrived in the forest, where an intern familiar to Michael was waiting. "Told you we'd meet again," Michael told her.

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever. Your challenge is blah, blah, blah, deer costumes, and paintball guns, shoot other team's deer. Team with most paint loses. I'm out."

Jack and Melanie began handing out the equipment. "You need to stay, Holly! You're hosting the challenge!"

Holly sighed lazily. "Jack, special mission from the boss. You're in charge. Now I'm going to go read this book."

Michael whispered to Noah, "It's the female you."

Noah turned to tell Izzy this, but she was gone. He and Michael turned and saw Izzy running towards Holly. "IZZY!" Michael and Noah simultaneously screamed, but it was too late. Izzy jumped up on Holly's shoulders and started pointing.

"LOOK! TREES! BUGS! BEARS! SQUIRRELS WRESTLING!" Izzy exclaimed.

Holly crankily pushed Izzy off of her shoulders. "Weird psycho girl, those squirrels aren't wrestling."

**Confessional**

"Than what were the doing?" Izzy asked. As it dawns on her, she starts to giggle. "Ha, little baby squirrels. Cute like Noah's scrawny arms!"

**End**

Courtney asked, "Uh, yeah, Jack? What exactly is the challenge?"

Jack stood up. "Each team will be split into hunters and deer. The hunters on one team will try to shoot the deer on the other team with paintball guns. The team with the most paint on them will lose."

Courtney nodded. "Thanks! How do you decide who is what?"

The other intern, Melanie, handed her a list. "I forget things a lot, so he made this list!"

Courtney studied it:

**SG Hunters: Michael, Beth, Izzy, Owen, LeShawna**

SG Deer : Gwen, Heather, Noah, Cody

**KB Hunters: Geoff, Bridgette, Harold, Katie**

KB Deer: Duncan, Courtney, Kiana, Tyler

"And now…" Jack began, "The challenge… starts!"

"WAIT!" Michael called. "How am I going to fire this gun with one hand in a cast?"

Jack shrugged. Melanie suggested, "Put the gun in a cast too?"

All the deer than ran into the forest. As they ran into the forest, Duncan began to complain. "Crap! Why am I a deer?"

LeShawna jokingly shot at him. "Cause no one trusts you with a real gun, and these are almost as dangerous!"

Duncan sighed. "I get sent to Juvie ONCE for carrying a gun!"

As he turned around, Courtney came running into him. "AAH!" they both screamed as they tumbled down onto the ground. When they came back up, the two of them were stuck.

Michel couldn't resist laughing. "HA! THAT IS FREIKING HILARIOUS!" To Harold, he said, "You know, because the two of them don't get along very well."

Harold eyes him suspiciously. "Didn't you punch me during the awake-a-thon?"

_Flashback!_

_Michael sits stroking Izzy's hair. Harold said, "You know, hair is just –" Michel punches him, knocking him out._

"No," Michael answered.

Izzy quickly ran through. "GUYS! TWO SQUIRRLES ARE DOING LAUNDRY!"

Harold said, "Where? Squirrels!" Then he ran off.

"Hey, Izzy," Michael said.

"Hey, Michael!" She was smiling.

"We're still friends, right?"

She nodded. "Best friends! You, Noah, and me. Nothing could come between us!"

**Confessional**

"Except maybe me!" Heather said.

**End**

"Come out, come out, Tyler!" Owen called.

Hearing a slight twitch, Owen turns around and starts firing – and ends up hitting Gwen and Cody while they were about to kiss for the first time.

Getting an angry glare from Cody, Owen awkwardly said, "Yeah, so I'll just… go… now…"

**Confessional**

"This is really not fair! How come Cody gets his dream girl?" Owen asked.

**End**

"Noah, you are just the CUTEST deer ever!" Katie squealed.

Noah rolled his eyes. "And you're the cutest hunter ever."

"EEK! You think I'm cute! How cute do you think I am?"

Noah sighed; she was totally oblivious to his lack of interest and sarcasm. "Stunningly gorgeous."

Before Katie could continue gushing, Geoff appeared and started shooting Noah, causing him to run off. Katie turned angrily to Geoff. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

Geoff stared at her weirdly. "Because that's our challenge…?"

**Confessional**

"Geoff really babies Noah. I kind of feel bad for the little guy." Kiana said.

**End**

**Camp**

Michael was running through the camp, looking for his target. He checked the medical tent, and there she was. Just sitting there. It was hard work, but he steadied his gun on his arm and than pulled the trigger.

What followed was this: "OH, WHAT THE ****! WHAT ************* ***** COULD BE SUCH AN ******* THAT THEY ******* JUST SHOOT ME WITH A **** PAINTBALL WHEN I'M ******* READING?"

Holly Martin glanced up. Michael waved before running away.

**Forest**

"Is that Heather?" Bridgette asked Harold.

Harold nodded. "Why?"

Bridgette carefully aimed and shot. Each one connected.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

Duncan and Courtney, meanwhile, were still stuck together. "Come on, princess! Let's make the most out of being stuck together!"

Courtney kicked him in the kiwis. "NO!"

Over the loudspeaker, the teams heard Jack call, "Teams! Please return back to where we started the challenge!"

Duncan, cringing on the ground, whimpered, "How the hell are we going to move that far?"

Courtney spied LeShawna passing by. "LeShawna! Please help us!"

LeShawna looked at Courtney stuck to the cringing Duncan. She laughed before going on.

**(ELSEWHERE)**

When Michael saw his girlfriend, the two ran towards each other and kissed. Unfortunately, it was cut short by a vindictive intern who shot Michael with her own paintball gun. That intern, of course, was a fuming Holly Martin.

As Michael lay down on the ground, Jack and Melanie inspected the contestants:

Noah and Heather were covered while Cody and Gwen were partially covered.

Duncan, Courtney, Kiana, and Tyler were spotless except for a small mark on Tyler's tracksuit.

"YAY!" screamed Melanie. "The Screaming Gophers win!"

Jack face palmed. "Wrong team, Melanie!"

"So do the Killer Grips win?"

"Who are the Killer Grips?"

"I don't know, it's my line!"

"What?"

"Never mind!"

Jack sighed. "The winners of the challenge are the Killer Bass! Screaming Gophers, I will see you at the campfire pit at ten!"

**Cabins**

"I say that we vote off LeShawna!" Heather exclaimed.

"But LeShawna is so nice!" Beth reasoned.

Heather shook her head at her teammate's incompetence.

_Meanwhile…_

"So, whom should we vote for?" Michael asked.

"I have an idea…" began Noah.

**Campfire Pit – 10 P.M.**

Holly, Jack, and Melanie were waiting for the Screaming Gophers. "So," began Holly, "You brats get your fortunes read! Here are the votes:

1 for LeShawna…

2 for LeShawna…

1 for Owen…

3 for LeShawna…

2 for Owen…

3 for Owen…

4 for Owen…

4 for LeShawna…"

LeShawna and Owen waited nervously, because the last vote could determine their fates.

After Holly hadn't read it in a while, Jack discovered her sleeping. He pried the last vote from her hand and said, "1 for Michael!"

LeShawna was confused. "But that still leaves a tie between me and Owen!"

Melanie nodded. "LeFonda, you and Lawrence are eliminated together!"

"WHAT?" Gwen yelled, clearly upset at the elimination of her friend.

LeShawna patted her shoulder. "It'll be alright, girl. Just stick with the tough kids, okay?" Looking at Michael, she said, "Now you watch over her, especially if there is boy trouble!" Michel nodded.

Owen was crying. "I'M GOING TO MISS YOU ALL SO MUCH!" he bawled, and everyone huddled for a group hug before LeShawna and Owen boarded the Boat of Losers.

"Dramatic, right? Well, we can only promise you that next time will be even more dramatic, on Total Drama Island!" Jack said, closing the show.


	12. Episode 10

Episode 10

"Are you fu*king kidding me? He's not freaking coming back until tonight so I need to fill in?" asked Holly. "Hey, Melanie, do the recap for me!"

Melanie bounced over. "Ok! Last time on Totem Dollar Kite Wind! Miguel met intern Molly Hartin and the two formed a rivalry! Meanwhile, Isis started flirting with Nova, and Bridgel got mad at Gake for beating up Miguel. Chizz got called away to host an award show and stuffs, so he left Molly in charge of hosting and other junk. But Molly was such a sucky host that she let my new BBFWIAAIWM (Best Boy Friend Who Is Also An Intern With Me) Jack take over! Eek! Go Jack! In the end, the Screaming Gaffers lost to the Killer Grips, so they were forced to vote someone off and stuffs. But it was a elimination with more than one people, so both LeFonda and Omar were voted off together! Wow! And like now, what is, like, going to, like, happen on the next, like, episode of like, Totem Dollar Kite Wind? Just, like, watch it and stuffs!"

"Yes! That's a wrap!" said another intern, Macie Tylons, the main camera person. She wore a black and gray striped sweatshirt over a yellow short-sleeved t-shirt, gray short shorts, and black and white converse.

Holly sighed. "Thank the lord that we finished that… Hey, where's my book?"

It took her all of five seconds to figure out that Macie, the Prankster, had stolen it. "BEE!" she shouted to the skies.

Melanie ducked behind a tree. "OH NO! A BEE? WHERE! I'M ALLERGIC!"

**Mess Hall**

"Hi Noah!" Katie said, sitting down next to her boyfriend.

"Hi Noah!" Izzy said, sitting down next to her best friend.

**Confessional**

Noah face palms. "UNIVERSE, WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO!"

**End**

Michael waves over at Noah, clearly enjoying his discomfort.

**Confessional**

Noah glares into the camera. "WORST. BEST. FRIEND. EVER."

"Noah! Someone locked the confessional door!" someone called from the outside.

"WHAT?" Noah yells, trying to get out. But majorly failing.

In her own confessional, Macie (also known by Bee, Bee-Bee, Jester, and Talon) smiled and held up a lock key.

**End**

"Michael," Bridgette started, "Can I ask you something?"

Michael smiled at her. "Yeah, Bridge. Shoot."

"Why do you put Noah in those horrible situations?"

Michael thought about it for a few seconds before smiling. "Well, its because he's my friend."

Bridgette grew a puzzled expression. "So you screw him over… Because he's your friend?"

"Yeah. I know that it sounds weird but it's just how I show that I care."

Bridgette hugged him. "Glad that you care."

Heather, glaring over at the happy couple, said to Beth, "We need to vote him out – soon."

Beth agreed. "I know that usually I'm nice to everyone, but Michael just seems like a meanie!"

Heather turned away and smirked. Maybe Beth would prove useful after all.

**Killer Bass Tables**

Tyler stared at Kiana. "You're really pretty, Kiana."

Kiana giggled. "Thanks, Ty!"

Geoff looked on at the couple in disgust. "Nobody should be happy when I can't be Bridgette!"

Duncan sat down next to him and sighed. Than he slapped the back of Geoff's head. "DUDE!" exclaimed Geoff.

"Yeah?"

"WHY!"

"Because you're obsessing over her, man! She doesn't like you back!"

"But –"

"Dude, if you want her, that's cool. But you can't obsess over her! And if you want her to fall for you, just be nice to her. And don't beat on her boyfriend."

Geoff acted like it was the greatest idea in the world. "Dude! Genius plan!"

Courtney took the seat that Geoff vacated in his excitement over the idea. "So, little mister delinquent actually has a heart."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "What do you want, princess?"

"I was just making conversation."

"But you hate me, doll. And I ain't that fond of you either!"

**Confessional**

"ARGH! Why can't Duncan stop beating around the bush? All season he chases after me and than acts like he doesn't care anymore!" Courtney said.

Noah sighed. "How the HELL did you even get in here? The door was padlocked!"

"I broke the lock, duh."

Both of them heard the _click_ of a lock.

"Crap…" muttered Noah.

**End**

Chris than walked into the mess hall than, and almost immediately everyone laughed. "What's so funny?" Chris asked.

Chef walked out and started laughing uncontrollably. "Dude, why is yo hair green?"

"WHAT?" Chris screeched. He pulled a mirror out of his pocket (a habit he had picked up from Justin). Chris immediately pointed at the camera. "It was YOU again, wasn't it?"

Bee feigned a look of innocence. "Whatever could you mean, Chris?"

"I MEAN I know you're the one who died all of my underwear pink!"

"What?"

Chris held his face in his hand. "Okay, whatever. And where the hell are Noah and Courtney?"

**Confessional**

"HELP!" came a girl's scream from the locked confessional.

Some laughter followed that. "Noah, that was so girly!" Courtney exclaimed.

**End**

"Anyways," Chris continued, "For today's challenge you will be eating!"

"Why couldn't we have kept Owen for one more challenge?" Cody asked Gwen.

She smiled. "Maybe the food will actually be good!"

Harold nodded. "Yeah, it should be!"

Duncan pulled Harold's pants down. "Right, dork, and like you're ever right?"

Holly Martin than came into the mess hall holding a heavy box. After setting it down, she sarcastically said to Chris, "Great idea making the girl carry the boxes. Because Jack would've been completely unable to, right?"

'Well," Chris began, "Jack is in the hospital. Apparently not being pain free doesn't mean you can't get food poisoning."

Just as Holly was about to leave, she saw Bee. "Jester! Where is my freaking book?"

Bee looked confused. "What book? The one in the confessional?"

**Confessional**

Much to Noah's and Courtney's surprise, Holly breaks down the door. "There's my book!" she said.

But than all three of them heard the _click_ sound a lock makes when it's set.

**End**

"All right, teamsters, for your first dish you'll be eating dolphin meat!" Chris announced.

Bridgette tensed. "DOLPHIN meat?" she cried.

Geoff tried to make her relax. "Calm down, Bridge. Just close your eyes when you eat it, and pretend that it's a cupcake or something."

Bridgette still hadn't forgiven Geoff for beating Michael up, but she appreciated the effort.

Meanwhile, on the Screaming Gophers side, problems were erupting with the meal. "Um, I think that mine is still MOVING." Heather called.

Michael nodded. "And I have a very weak stomach!"

Over on the Killer Bass side, Kiana exclaimed, "This stuff is disgusting!" She ran out of the mess hall to go throw up.

By some miracle, everyone else had managed to keep his or her food down. Chris nodded. "Next up, we're going to be eating some pizza with crickets, anchovies, and jellyfish on top!" Everyone groaned.

**Confessional**

Noah put Holly's book down. "Thanks for letting me read it," he told her.

Holly was surprised. "That was only like 30 minutes!"\

Noah shrugged. "I read fast."

Holly nodded in agreement. Due to her and Noah being of similar natures, and the fact that they got along pretty well, she was becoming almost friendly towards him.

Courtney rose to her feet (difficult task when all three of them were sitting down). "Do you hear that, guys?" she asked.

Holly also rose to her feet. "Yeah… someone's out there!" She said. Holly called out, "In the confessional! Somebody please help us!"

"Is that you, Molly?"

Holly face palmed. Of all the people on the island, it had to be Melanie that happened to walk past.

**End**

**Mess Hall**

The challenge was drawing to a close, and only two contestants remained – Cody from the Screaming Gophers and Katie from the Killer Bass.

"Yeah! Go Cody!" Izzy yelled. "And where's Noah?"

Michael coughed. "I'm not really sure, Iz."

"Oh, cool!"

"For your last dish," Chris began, you will be eating beaver!"

Katie rose to her feet. "NO! I REFUSE to eat JUSTIN! I quit!"

Chris turned to Cody. "Codmiester, it looks like you just won the challenge for your team!"

Everyone cheered for him, and Gwen kissed him.

"YES!" Heather called. "We're finally out of our losing streak!"

Michael punched her on the arm. "You just jinxed it!"

Cody was still confused as to how he had won. "What does Justin have anything to do with beavers?"

**Campfire Pit – Later That Night**

Chris watched as the Killer Bass, except for Courtney, arrived at the campfire pit. "Seriously," Chris asked, "Where IS Courtney?"

**Confessional**

"NO, MELANIE!" Holly screamed for literally the millionth time. "MY NAME IS HOLLY! I AM STUCK IN HERE WITH TWO CONTESTANTS! AND WE'RE HUNGRY! SO JUST TAKE A ROCK AND BREAK OFF THE GODDAMN LOCK!"

Melanie was still confused. "Could you say that again, Lolly?"

**End**

**Campfire Pit**

"Well, all right than. The show must go on, right?" Chris asked.

Bee raised her hand. "Not if the fat lady sings! In that case, you should bring your mother out here!"

Chris got mad. "YOU! You are fired! You will take the Boat of Losers with whichever loser is voted off tonight!"

"Than who will work the cameras?"

"The tech nerds!"

Bee laughed. "The one's who haven't seen sunlight, and I mean real sunlight, for like ten years?"

Chris considered this. "Fine, you can stay! But you're on probation! AND you're getting a dock in pay!"

Bee sighed. "But I'm an INTERN! I do NOT get paid, toupee man!"

"IT IS NOT A TOUPEE!" Chris exclaimed. "And now, down to our elimination. I have seven marshmallows here, but there are eight Killer Bass right now. So one of you will not be getting one. Safe are:

Courtney (even though she went MIA),

Harold (even though he is a nerd),

Duncan (even though he is a delinquent),

Bridgette (even though she is dating a delinquent),

Geoff (even though he follows Bridgette everywhere), and

Tyler (even though he sucks at sports)."

Katie and Kiana nervously awaited their fates.

"Let's review here! Kiana, you threw up on the first meal without even eating it! Katie, you refused to eat the last dish that would've given your team the win all for the sake of an auto tuned idiotic pop singer with crappy hair!"

Katie was severely offended. "He is not!"

"Whatever. This last marshmallow goes to…

Katie!"

"EEK!" Katie squealed.

Tyler was sad, though. He kissed his girlfriend good-bye and watched her sail off on the Boat of Losers.

"Wow, kind of dramatic, right? Anyways, will Michael ever stop torturing Noah, will Noah ever get out of the confessional (or in Soviet Russia, will the confessional ever get out of Noah?), and will the confessional ever be unlocked? All though, if it means getting rid of Noah, Courtney, and Holly… tune in next time for the next dramatic installment of Total Drama Island!"

**Confessional**

"MELANIE! JUST FREAKING GO AND GET SOME HELP!" Holly screamed.

"But its nighttime! Night, Holly!"

And than the three were trapped.

**End**

**Sorry for the suckiness of the chapter, for some reason it gave me some huge writer's block. My bad. And, when you review, could you answer this question:**

**What animal would you like to see shown on the show?**

**It could be an animal from the original, like the raccoon, bear, or seagull, or a new, unique one. I'll be waiting!**

**And the new intern, Macie (Bee, Bee-Bee, Jester, Talon) Tylons was submitted by The Dancing Snake**


	13. Episode 11

Episode 11

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! We were introduced to another new intern, Macie Tylons, our very own prankster – she got Holly, Noah, and Courtney, and locked them all up in the confessional! Meanwhile, Michael reveals that he really does have a heart when he tells Bridgette that he only tortures Noah because he cares! The Screaming Gophers finally managed to lose their losing streak when they are victorious in an eating challenge, and in the end, Tyler's girlfriend, Kiana, was eliminated! And as of last night, Holly, Noah, and Courtney were STILL locked in the confessional! What will happen this time on the next dramatic installment of Total Drama Island?" Chris said in the recap.

**Girls Bathroom**

Gwen, Katie, Izzy, and Beth all wait for Heather to finish in the bathroom.

"HURRY UP!" yells Gwen, ferociously banging on the door.

"Leave me alone, scary Goth girl! Looking as good as I do takes time!"

"Come on, Heather!" began Katie. "We all have to use the freaking bathroom, so why can't you just hurry up?"

"BECAUSE!" Heather screamed in reply.

"I feel bad that you're friends with her," Katie told Beth.

"BOOM BOOM!" Izzy yelled.

Gwen got fed up. "I'm just going to see if I can use the guys bathroom!"

**Guys Bathroom**

"Hello? Is anybody in there?" Gwen asked, knocking on the door.

Someone giggles from inside and she hears Michael shout, "Yeah, Gwen, I'm busy in here!"

Hearing some more giggling, Gwen pushes the door open slightly to see Michael and Bridgette making out. "You are not busy!" she shouted, bursting through the door.

Than she realized that Michael wasn't wearing a shirt. "Whoa… maybe you guys were busy… Oh, god! Were you two… BUSY?" Gwen asked in horror.

Michael and Bridgette exchanged a nervous glance before they both started laughing. Michael pulled his shirt out from behind his back and said, "HA! Can't believe you fell for that!"

Gwen felt so stupid. "So if you guys aren't busy here, and you're done pulling vicious pranks on Gwen, can I use the bathroom?"

Michael shrugged. "Be my guest. We're done here. I need to go to the confessional anyway."

After Michael and Bridgette left, Gwen opened the toilet seat and than screamed in horror. Someone had taken out the water in the toilet and replaced it with a skunk. "AH!" Gwen screamed as said skunk squirted her in whatever skunky thing it is that skunks squirt.

**Confessional**

Noah, Holly, and Courtney were awkwardly sleeping in the confessional. There was very little space, and it was a tight fit. Suddenly, all three woke up as they heard a voice from outside of the stall say, "Why the hell is there a padlock on this?"

"MICHAEL!" Noah screamed.

"Whoa, Noah? Is that you? I thought that a bear ate you or something when you never showed up!"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Holly. "BREAK THE DAMN LOCK OFF AND SET US ALL FREE!"

"Who else is in there?" asked Michael.

"Courtney!" exclaimed Noah.

Michael snickered. "That must have been a fun night." The three locked in the confessional than heard Michael call, "Yo, D! Noah, Holly, and Courtney are locked in the confessional!"

Courtney face palmed. "Just had to bring Duncan into this, didn't you?" she muttered. She was still incredibly pissed off at the both of them for their plan, but her anger had faded slightly when she found out that Duncan really did care about her.

Duncan laughed from the outside. "HA! But come on, dude. Let's bust this thing open."

Just as they were about to, another voice was heard coming from the outside. "Hey, guys! Pancakes in the cafeteria!"

Holly punched a wall. "JESTER!" she screamed as Michael and Duncan ran off to get pancakes.

Macie knocked on the door. "Oops, looks like somebody's a real cranky pants!"

"Just let us out!" Noah screamed.

"Hmm… No, I don't think that I will. Toodles!" Macie said as she bounced away.

"I hate that girl…" Holly said.

Noah, Holly, and Courtney thought that they would be stuck in the booth for quite some time, but a few minutes later, they heard a rock bang against the lock and the door creaked open. Michael was standing there with a pointy rock in his hand.

**End**

Noah ran over and hugged him. "BEST. BEST. FRIEND. EVER!" he cried.

Courtney walked past, but than rubbed Michael's head. "Nice job, douche."

Holly was suspicious. "Why didn't you go for pancakes?"

As Michael pried Noah off of him, he replied, "Well, I didn't believe her. She seems like a tricky one. And I couldn't leave my two friends, and Courtney, trapped in here, now could I?"

Holly was surprised. "You think of me as a friend?"

Michael nodded. "Yeah. We may be different, but we're kind of friends."

That touched Holly's heart. Or almost. Instead of saying thank you, she instead pushed Michael into the dirt.

"You see, Michael," Holly started, "Kind of friends isn't exactly friends."

Noah helped Michael sit up and he spat dirt out of his mouth. "Yeah, I know."

**Mess Hall**

"Hi Bridge, where's Michael?" Geoff asked.

Bridgette smiled at her friend. Ever since he'd beat up Michael, Geoff had been really nice to her and stopped picking fights with Courtney. "I think he was at the confessional."

Geoff smiled. "He's probably talking about you in there!"

Bridgette blushed slightly, so slightly it didn't look like she even did. But Geoff could see that she did, and he made a mental note to thank Duncan for the advice.

Heather than walked in, looking (in the words of Duncan or Michael) as smoking hot as ever. Katie whispered to Beth, "If she didn't look sexy after spending forever in the bathroom, I'd be freaking pissed."

Beth laughed, and Heather glared at her as she sat down. "What's so funny?"

Beth stifled her laugh. "Nothing."

**Confessional**

"This isn't good. That wannabe is actually MAKING FRIENDS! This is really NOT good! I've already lost Lindsiot to the other side, and I can't afford Beth making friends!" Heather exclaimed.

**End**

Cody was looking around. "Hey, Harold, have you seen Gwen?"

Harold shook his head. "No, Cody, I haven't seen her recently."

While Harold answers Cody's question, Duncan takes Harold's sandwich and puts hot sauce on it. Harold screams, "HOT!" before glaring at Duncan.

Geoff walks over to Harold with a glass. "Here, dude. Drink it up. It'll cool your throat."

"Hey, thanks Geoff!" Harold said.

Geoff motioned with his hand to Duncan: 5…4…3…2…1…

"AGH! THIS WATER TASTES LIKE DISHWATER!"

Geoff and Duncan were laughing hysterically. "Dude," Geoff started, "That's because it IS dishwater!"

As Harold ran off to get the taste out of his mouth, Gwen walked in to the mess hall. As soon as she did, everyone except Michael ran away from her. "Dude, what's up?" Michael asked her.

"Um, can't you smell?"

"No, I think something Chris gave me yesterday disabled my nose."

"Well, after your and Bridgette's little joke – a NOT FUNNY one, by the way –"

**Confessional**

"I thought it was pretty funny." Bridgette confessed.

"Making Gwen think that Bridgette and me were 'busy'… dude, that's just plain hilarious!" Michael exclaimed.

"Al right… slowly walking in… no sign of prankster… closing door…" Noah began. Immediately he hears a _click_. "NO!" Noah screams, but Michael opens the door, laughing and holding the closed lock.

"Um, why exactly does my girlfriend smell like she hasn't showered for a year, rolled around in some poop, lived at a garbage dump, bathed in garlic, and ate some tuna?" Cody asked.

**End**

"- I tried to use the toilet, but there was no water in there."

"So? Why do you smell than?" Michael asked.

"There was a skunk."

Michael began laughing so hard that he couldn't breathe, and whatever had disabled his sense of smell enabled it again. And than Michael started not being able to breathe for a totally different reason.

As Gwen laughed at Michael's reaction to the smell, Izzy stood next to Noah. "Noah, do you think Izzy is pretty?" Izzy asked.

"What?" Noah replied.

"Is Izzy pretty, Noah?" Izzy asked again.

"Why?"

"Because Izzy wants to know what her best friend thinks!"

"No."

"You know, most best friends end up dating! Yeah, it's a fact. Like Bella and Edward. Like Percy and Annabeth. Like Bigfoot and the Yeti."

Noah was fed up. "Come on, Izzy, we're going somewhere!"

**Confessional**

Noah walks in with Izzy, and Izzy asks, "Are we going to make out now?"

Noah face palms. "NO!"

"Okay. Eskimo kiss?"

"NO! Izzy, you don't like me and you know it! You're just doing this for some reason!"

"Nuh uh!"

"You only started flirting with me after you broke up with Michael! Why?"

"Because trolls have hangnails! Boom! Boom boom!"

"Why did you even break up with Michael?"

"Lalala I can't hear you!"

"IZZY!" Noah screamed. "JUST TELL ME!"

Izzy started crying. Noah said, "Listen, Iz, if I'm upsetting you -"

"No, Noah. It's not you. It… It's me. I broke up with Michael because I saw what he was doing with Bridgette, and Gwen, and Lindsay. I saw what he was doing with Courtney. He was just using her! And I didn't want to be like them! I wanted to be the special one. I wanted to be the one that he really cared about, not just someone he just used to get further in the game, okay? So I stopped it with him before he could. But I couldn't just throw him out of my life because – well, just because."

Noah was taken aback. This was the most normal conversation he'd ever had with Izzy. She acted like a normal, insecure teenage girl. She seemed sane, and she referred to herself as I instead of Izzy. "Izzy… You still love him, don't you?"

Izzy's eyes started to tear up again. "I… I think that I do. But it doesn't matter. He's with Bridgette now, and I don't think I ever meant anything to that womanizing bastard."

"Izzy, you're all wrong! Ever since the moment that he laid eyes on you, Michael has been crazy about you! He was incredibly loyal to you, Izzy! He loved you! He never would have cheated on you or used you like all of the other girls! You're… well, you already are crazy… I've got it! You'd be sane to think otherwise!"

Izzy tried wiping her eyes. "Why do you think he loves me?"

"It's more along the lines that I never thought he stopped."

Izzy smiled. "Thanks, Noah. I may have made the biggest mistake of my life, and there is no way to fix it."

Noah smiled too. "Just tell him, Izzy. He'll come running back to you."

Izzy hugged her friend. "Thanks, Noah. You're a real friend." And just as she tried exiting the confessional to go find Michael, she found out that the door was locked.

**End**

**Mess Hall**

Chris came walking in accompanied by Jack and Melanie. "Good to see you're back, Jack!" Chef said. "See, you bring the right meat, unlike that lazy smartass kid. She is always bringing me the wrong meat! It's so idiotic! I serve, I work at a prison, and now some damn intern can't even bring me the right damn meat!"

Jack nodded. "Holly can be a bit… Lazy…"

Melanie was confused. "Who's Holly?"

Jack held his hand in his face and sighed. "Molly, Melanie."

"Oh, okay!"

Chris cleared his throat. "Attention, campers!" He notices Courtney and says, "Welcome back, Courtney!" He looks around and asks, "But where the hell is Noah at?"

**Confessional**

"LET US OUT!" Noah screamed, banging on the door.

Izzy stood up on top of the toilet and jumped at the door, attempting to break it. She failed.

"Hello? Who's in there?" came a voice Noah recognized as the Jester. "YOU KNOW DAMN STRAIGHT WHO IT IS!"

"Whoa, calm down, string bean!" the Jester, Macie, said.

"NO! AND DO NOT CALL ME STRING BEAN! AS SOON AS I GET OUT OF HERE, I AM GETTING REVENGE!"

Izzy was impressed. "Izzy is impressed! Noah, that was so unseen and OOC of you!"

"Yeah, well, I don't like being locked into places."

Noah could detect the smile in Macie's voice when she said, "Well, you're not locked in here!"

Noah grew excited. "Really?"

"Nope. You're _pad_locked!"

Noah face palmed.

**End**

**Mess Hall**

"Next up, what is that smell, and why is Michael passed out?" Chris asked.

"Gwen got sprayed by a skunk," explained Beth.

Holly came walking into the mess hall, recently freshened up. She walks on Michael (his kiwis, chest, and neck) and takes her place next to Chris. "What'd I miss?"

Chris laughed evilly as he watched Michael cringe. "Nothing."

Holly glared at him. "Did I ASK you, prettyboy?"

Chris sighed. "Whatever. Teams, for today's challenge, Noah and Izzy are sitting out due to not being here -"

**Confessional**

"ARGH!"

"That was a manly scream, Izzy."

**End**

"- Gwen will sit out due to smelling bad, and Michael will sit out due to being knocked out. To balance the teams out more, Harold will also be sitting out."

Cody counted on his fingers. "But they still have three more people on their team!"

"Yeah!" Duncan exclaimed. "And how is making the king of Dork-A-Lot over here sit out balancing the teams?"

Chris sighed. "IT JUST IS! Now, your challenge is… Melanie, that's your line…"

Melanie smiled. "Oh, right!" Reading from an index card, she said, "Both teams will prepare a one-course meal for digestion by the most handsomest manliest awesomest coolest most badass dude around, Chris McLean!" Melanie started clapping while everyone else just rolled his or her eyes at Chris's narcissism.

"All right, food will be provided for you! Let's go now!"

**Screaming Gophers Kitchen**

While the three remaining Gophers get settled, Beth accidentally lets something fall from her pocket. "What's that?" Heather asked.

"Oh, just a souvenir I got from Boney Island." Beth replied.

Cody stared at the little wooden doll. "I think that this thing might be cursed."

"What makes you say that?" Beth and Heather asked simultaneously.

Immediately, all the food that they had for the challenge caught on fire.

"Oh, so that's why you said that," Beth said.

**Killer Bass Kitchen**

"Come on guys, let's get working!" Geoff exclaimed.

_He's really taken charge of this challenge_ thought Bridgette._ He's leading us nicely and he's a really good cook too!_

Geoff smiled over at her. "Come on, Bridge! No dawdling! Time's almost up!'

Bridgette stuck her tongue out at him.

Duncan observed the scene with Courtney. "Wow, she forgives him after what he did to her boyfriend?" Courtney asked.

Duncan shrugged. "It's better than some people not forgiving other people for not really causing any harm."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "Yes, I know."

Tyler poured the last spice on their dish. "Finito!" he cried out, and everyone cheered.

Duncan went over to Harold. "Here, Harold, have a sandwich."

"Thanks, Duncan!" Harold replied. After biting into it he found crusty underwear. "WHAT?"

Duncan glared at him. "That'll teach you to leave your delicates out in the cabin!"

**Presentation Room**

Tyler enters with the Killer Bass' dish and hand it to Chris, who eats it.

Jack tries to get a piece. Chris slaps his hand away.

Holly tries to get a piece. Chris slaps her.

Melanie stares into space.

Holly slaps Chris.

Jester steals a piece.

Jack tries to steal a piece but Holly gets off of Chris and Chris slaps his hand away.

"Great job!" cried Chris. "Next up, the Screaming Gophers!"

Cody walks out carrying their dish under a fancy cover. He leaves it in front of Chris and than runs away. "Wonder what's under here…" Chris pulls the cover off and discovers ash. "KILLER BASS WIN!" Chris decided.

**Confessional**

Noah and Izzy hear a lot of cheering. "What just happened?" Noah asked Izzy.

Izzy shrugged. "Boom boom?"

**End**

Michael finally comes back in after waking up. He saunters over to Bridgette and the two kiss. "Hey, babe, you looked hot when you were hot."

Bridgette giggled. "And you look pretty hot unconscious! I see a lot of you that way nowadays!"

Michael laughed. "Yeah, yeah." The two start making out again.

From across the room, Gwen calls out, "WATCH OUT, EVERYONE! THESE TWO ARE GETTING BUSY!"

**Campfire Pit – Later That Night**

"All right, Screaming Gophers – minus Noah and Izzy – let's get this thing started!" Chris began. "Here's how you all did:

Noah disappeared,

As did Izzy.

Michael got knocked out,

Beth cursed her team,

Cody wove a fancy cover,

Gwen smelt like, well, a skunk,

And Heather did nothing but try to take charge!

**Outside the Confessional**

"I needed to turn to an unlikely source of help for this one. Let's hope he comes through for me!" Heather exclaimed.

"Let me out, please!" Noah can be heard screaming from the confessional.

Heather thinks about it and than gets up, saying, "No."

**End**

"When, or if, your name is called, Holly over here will toss you a marshmallow.

Michael!" Holly throws a marshmallow that hits his head, forcing Jack to take the marshmallows.

"Heather!" Jack throws a marshmallow at her.

"Gwen!" Holly tries to take the tray of marshmallows back.

"Noah!" Melanie eats a marshmallow.

"Izzy!" Melanie eats another one while Jack and Holly fight on the ground. Bee is going through the wallet Jack dropped during the scuffle.

Cody and Beth both wait nervously.

"And today's last marshmallow goes too… CODY!" Chris announced.

"YES!" screamed Gwen, who tries to kiss Cody, but couldn't due to the skunk smell.

"Why me?" Beth asked. "Everyone likes me!"

"Actually, I don't really!" Michael chimed in.

Chris ignored him. "You cursed your team, and Heather had Michael get the votes against you."

Beth looked, flabbergasted, at Heather. "But… weren't we besties?"

Heather rolled her eyes as Beth boards the Boat of Losers. "As if!"

"Wow, pretty dramatic, right? Izzy pouring her heart out to Noah, Michael and Bridgette pranking Gwen, and Macie's practical jokes make for great ratings, right? Anyways, see you next time on the next dramatic episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris said in the closing.

**The skunk featured was suggested to me in a review by Punk Rockette**


	14. Episode 12, Part 1

Episode 12

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! Noah, sick of Izzy trying to flirt him, confronts her and discovers that she still loves Michael and only broke up with him because she didn't want to be used. Sadly, Macie locked both of them in the confessional – right after Noah had just got out, too! The Screaming Gophers hit a snag when Noah and Izzy had to sit out due to not being present, Michael had to sit out due to being unconscious, and Gwen had to sit out due to smelling horrible, leaving it all up to Heather, Beth, and Cody. Meanwhile, Duncan continued to torment Harold, and Geoff and Bridgette began to warm up to each other. It was also revealed that Beth had accidentally stolen a cursed tiki doll from Boney Island a few episodes back that had caused the Gophers' losing streak, them to lose the challenge, and Beth's own elimination! Will Izzy come clean to Michael? Will Geoff hook up with Bridgette? Will Duncan stab Harold in his sleep? Tune in to this epic episode of Total Drama Island in order to find out!" Chris said in the recap.

"That was great!" Macie said. "Now, could we just film it again? I forgot to push the record button."

Melanie laughed. "No, silly, it's the rec button!"

Holly face palmed. "I am surrounded by idiots."

**Forest**

"Yo, Jack, my main man!" Chris called to the intern climbing the rock wall. "How goes the test?"

"Its okay!" Jack called down before plummeting to the ground.

Chris nods. "Looks safe enough."

**Confessional**

"LET ME OUT OF THIS GODFORSAKEN OUTHOUSE!" Noah screeched to the heavens.

"Go boom?" Izzy asked excitedly.

Noah face palmed. "NO!"

And just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, Izzy starts singing tunes from The Little Mermaid.

**End**

**Mess Hall**

"Hey, where are Noah and Izzy?" Cody asked.

Gwen snickered. "Probably making out."

Katie screamed and than ran over to Gwen. "TAKE IT BACK! Noah would NEVER do something like that! We are SO in love!"

Chef steps out, shrugging. "I don't know nothing about you damn losers, but even I know the string bean don't like you much."

**Confessional**

Katie breaks open the door and screams, "NOAH!"

Noah hugs her and says, "I LOVE YOU!"

While the two hug, Izzy leaves, closes the door, and locks it.

**End**

"CHRIS!" Holly exclaimed as she stormed into the mess hall with Jack, Melanie, and Bee by her side. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" she asked furiously, raising up a bag full of slop.

"Breakfast," replied Chris happily.

"What KIND of breakfast?"

"Chinese gruel!Manman chi means "enjoy your meal". Someone should write a song about that!"

Holly stomped her feet. "CHRIS! NOT COOL!"

"What do you mean?"

Before Holly could let out a long string of words that would get her violently punished and fired, Michael intervened. "Well, you feed them crap, don't pay them, provide horrible working environments, constantly endanger their lives, use them for labor, exploit Jack's disease, and cause Holly and Macie to revolt by fighting you."

Chris glared at Michael. "SO?"

"SO?" Holly screamed. "SO, THIS MEANS WAR! We REFUSE to help you until our demands are met!" She folded her arms, and Melanie and Bee followed suit. Jack sighed reluctantly and crossed his arms as well.

Chris was… well, Chris was freaking pissed off. "NO! I will win this war, do you hear me!" Turning to the campers, he said, "I DID have a trust exercise for you, but NOW, each team will pick a side, and fight in the GREAT INTERN WAR! The losing side WILL face elimination!"

Heather huddled her team together. "I think we go with Chris."

Michael shook his head. "I don't think so. The Bass have an advantage in numbers; we could use the extra four helpers. Chris is just a pathetic forty year old man, so we might have a numbers advantage."

"But the interns are so… Cruel!" Cody exclaimed.

"Well, Holly seems pretty sane. Macie is prank obsessed, which might also be beneficial to us. Jack can't feel pain. And Melanie is a new Lindsay," Gwen observed.

Izzy was confused. "So, which side do we pick, than?"

**Killer Bass Side**

"The interns! Definitely!" exclaimed Courtney.

Duncan shrugged. "If Princess thinks so, than I'm on her side."

Bridgette was unsure. "But the interns seem so, I don't know, vicious. Dangerous. Chris could provide us with a lot of materials to fight back with."

Geoff shrugged. "I'm with Bridge, all the way."

"Uh, so what are we going to do?" asked Harold.

**All right, everyone! This was such a short chapter because YOU, yes YOU, will decide the loyalties, and possibly the eventual victory, of this war. In a review, leave what side the teams should be on and various ways they should fight each other. And wait for the next chapter – THE GREAT INTERN WAR!**


	15. Episode 12, Part 2

Episode 12, Part 2 **(There will be one more part of Episode 12 that will close The Great Intern War)**

"So, are we decided?" Michael asked his team. Cody, Heather, Izzy, and Gwen nodded. Michael stood up and announced, "We shall join the intern side!"

Jack, Macie, and Melanie cheered and Holly smiled as the Screaming Gophers, minus Noah (who is still locked in the confessional), walked over to their side.

Haughtily, Courtney stood up and announced, "Than we join Chris' side!"

Courtney, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette, Tyler, and Harold walked over to Chris' side. Chris yelled, "Be gone from my mess hall, you traitors!"

As the members of the Interns' side left, Holly and Michael remained. "You will pay for being a douche," Holly said.

Michael nodded. "You're going down, McLean."

**Campfire Pit – 3:00 P.M.**

"Okay, first order of business," Heather said, "We need to decide on a team leader. Personally, I nominate myself!"

Gwen booed and everyone else laughed as Michael said to Heather, "Sorry, Heath. Looks like you're not leading us this time." Michael turned to face them all. "I think that Holly should be our leader. She's the one who started this war, isn't she? And plus, she's like the smartest one here, since Noah is missing again."

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm with Michael. Holly, be our leader!"

Holly sighed. "I would, but it's a lot of effort. And I think Michael should lead us."

Michael was taken aback. "Why me?"

"Because McLean hates you, and you hate him. You can stand against that guy."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You just don't want to be leader."

Jack, meanwhile, had gotten the others to start chanting, "Michael, Holly!"

Eventually, the two gave in. "How about we be… uh… co-leaders, or something?" Holly asked.

Michael nodded. "I can work with that." Turning to Bee, he said, "Now, we're going to need your help in this one."

Macie smiled mischievously. She would enjoy this task very much.

**Mess Hall – 3:15 P.M.**

"Alright, everyone! Welcome to the Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really Awesome Team!" Chris announced.

Duncan rolled his eyes. To Geoff, he whispered, "More like a really, really, really, really big a-s-s-h-o-l-e."

Chris heard this and glared at Duncan. "If you have any traitor-like ideas, than you can take it up with our head of offense."

Chef Hatchet stepped out from the kitchen, grinning and holding a meat cleaver. Duncan tensed up. "Uh, no, Chris. I'm good."

Chris nodded. "Good. Now, what do we do to attack those DAMN INTERNS?"

Nobody had any ideas and Courtney raised her hand. "Yes, Courtney?" Chris asked.

"How about we make stink bombs and throw them at the interns?" Courtney answered.

Everyone turned in shock to stare at Courtney. "Courtney," began Bridgette, "Did you hit your head or something?"

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, miss CIT, you'd never suggest something of that nature!"

Courtney shrugged. "I just want to beat those freaking interns! When I was locked in that confessional with Holly, she was a real bitch. The bitchiest."

Duncan laughed. "Hey, princess, now you're acting like a real player!"

**Outside the Mess Hall – 4:02 P.M.**

After completing several stink bombs, the Killer Bass were dispatched by Chris to go out and throw them at the interns and the Screaming Gophers. His exact words were, "Go and beat the crap out of those ungrateful idiots!"

So Tyler, Harold, and Geoff were now going to do just that. "Wait!" Geoff whispered, holding his hand up to stop the other two. He pointed to the cabins, where he saw Michael and Holly enter the guys' Screaming Gophers cabin.

"Let's go get them!" Harold whispered.

Tyler and Geoff nodded silently, and the three set out towards the cabin. Once they reached there, Geoff turned to Tyler and said, "Tyler, dude, you stay here. Harold and I will go in and surprise them."

Tyler nodded. "Stay safe!"

Harold and Geoff charged into the cabin with their stink bombs ready, but… there was no one in there. "Where'd they go?" Harold asked in disbelief.

They heard a knock at the door, and they saw Macie, Michael, and Holly waving at them with Tyler gagged. Michael held Tyler's stink bomb. He smiled and threw it in.

"RUN!" Geoff screamed, but as soon as he and Harold reached the door, they discovered that it was locked.

"Crap…" Harold muttered as the stink bomb went off in the locked cabin. It was going to be hard to breathe for a while.

**Campfire Pit – 4:47 P.M.**

"So, how'd it go?" Jack asked.

Macie grinned. "Better than expected. They had stink bombs."

Cody laughed. "Ha! So we're one up on them now!"

But Holly wasn't so sure. "I can't be certain of that. Who knows what else they're planning? They've got the might of McLean and Chef on their side. That could be bad for us."

Izzy came up to Michael and said, "Hey, Michael, can Izzy have a moment with you?" She wanted to take Noah's advice and tell him how she really felt.

Michael shook his head. "Sorry, Iz. Maybe later, okay? We have some planning to do."

"Oh, okay." Izzy said dejectedly. Gwen noticed this and came over to her.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

Izzy had a tear in her eye. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

Izzy nodded. "Yeah, Izzy's great."

**Mess Hall – 5:01 P.M.**

Chris was growing impatient. "Where are those idiots? How long does it take to throw some stink bombs?"

Bridgette shrugged. "Maybe something happened."

Duncan grinned. "Well, maybe we need a more direct approach."

Courtney was curious. "What do you mean by that, Duncan?"

Duncan turned to Chris. "I mean that I'm asking toupee man if he has a mask, a hook, and a chainsaw."

Chris narrowed his eyes. "Don't act like you don't, delinquent."

**Campfire Pit – 5:34 P.M.**

"Alright, we launched a good first attack, but what do we do next?" Heather asked.

Jack shrugged. "Got any ideas, Cody?"

But Cody was very tense. His face was in a look of pure terror, and he couldn't get any words out. Gwen was concerned for her boyfriend. "Cody, what's wrong?"

He raised his arm, shaking, and pointed out in the distance.

"What the hell is he pointing at?" Heather asked.

Melanie shrugged. "Maybe it's a unicorn!" she guessed.

Jack face palmed. "Mel, why would Cody be scared of a unicorn?"

"Maybe he's just scared!"

Gwen looked closely at the distance. And then she saw what was so terrifying. "IT IS AN ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!"

"AHH!" screamed the contestants as the killer ran towards them.

Melanie, Cody, and Gwen ran into the boathouse for protection, and the killer slashed the knob off, leaving them stuck in there. Izzy, Jack, Macie, Michael, Heather, and Holly kept running.

Michael turned around. "Hey guys, this doesn't seem right."

Heather began pulling on his arm. "COME ON! OF COURSE IT DOESN'T SEEM RIGHT! IT'S A FREAKING KILLER! NOW START RUNNING BEFORE HE KILLS THE ONLY SANE PERSON LEFT HERE!"

Michael pushed her hand off of his arm. "You guys go. I'll hold him off."

"WHAT?" cried Macie, Jack, Heather, and Izzy.

Holly just shrugged. "Your funeral, dude."

She began running, and the others kept going. Izzy shot one last wistful glance at him before she followed the others.

The killer finally caught up with Michael. "Hey, killer. Ready for a fight?" Michael asked, picking up a sharp branch.

The killer pulled on his chainsaw and grunted. Michael laughed. "Come on, Duncan. You can do better than that!"

Michael charged the 'killer', and went in to stab him with the branch. The killer slashed the branch in half with the chainsaw, so Michael backed up, grabbed a rock, and tossed it at him. It hit the chainsaw, and it spluttered before dying out.

"Aw, come on, man!" the killer groaned. "That was my fear factor!"

Michael shrugged. "You don't need a chainsaw to be scary. The mask and hook should be enough."

The killer ran towards Michael, hook raised. Michael braced himself.

**Base of Cliff – 6:02 P.M.**

Jack, Heather, Holly, Izzy, and Macie stopped, breathing heavily. Holly straightened herself and said, "Well, that sucked. We gagged Tyler and locked Geoff and Harold in a cabin. They retaliate by trapping Gwen, Melanie, and Cody, and killing Michael. Who knew they wanted to win this bad?"

Izzy was tearing up. "We can't let them win this! Not at all!"

Jack was lost in his thoughts, so Heather pinched him. "What are you thinking of, Jack?"

Jack looked up. "Aren't there paintball guns here or something?"

Macie grinned. Best challenge ever.

**Mess Hall – 6:07 P.M.**

Courtney was upset. "I hope Duncan's okay!"

Bridgette was upset. "I hope Michael's okay!"

Chris sighed. "What are the odds that the two of them even came in contact with each other?"

"Yeah, you're right, Chris," Bridgette said. She turned towards Courtney and asked, "So why do you care about Duncan so much?"

Courtney began to blush. "I don't!"

Before Bridgette could say it again, Chef Hatchet walked out and asked, "I'm surprised you didn't use the paintball guns."

Chris face palmed. "Great idea, Chef!"

**Forest – 6:16 P.M.**

Michael was running. Very fast. And the killer (A.K.A. Duncan) was gaining on him. Very fast. "AHH!" Michael screamed as he tripped over a rock, and some squirrel passing by got mad that he was blocking his path and bit his neck.

The 'killer' came up. "Prepare to die!" He yelled, raising his hook.

"BONZAI!" Izzy yelled, coming out of nowhere and shooting the killer with a paintball.

"AH!" the 'killer' yelled, running away.

Michael looked up and saw Jack, Macie, Holly, Heather, and Izzy standing over him with paintball guns and war paint. Holly helped him up and Jack gave him a gun. "Uh… what's going on?" he asked.

"Victory," Holly said simply.

**Mess Hall – 6:34 P.M.**

Duncan came running in and he saw Bridgette, Courtney, Chris, and Chef in war paint with paintball guns.

"Yeah, what the hell is happening over here?" he asked.

Chris grinned evilly and simply said, "Victory."

**Confessional – 6:40 P.M.**

"Where is everyone?" Noah asked.

Katie shrugged. "Besides all the screams, I haven't heard a peep from them!"

Noah sighed. "I think the two teams are fighting each other."

Katie gasped. "What? But that's WRONG!"

Noah nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it is. So we need to get out of here fast."

Katie nodded. "Right, Noahkins! But… how?"

"I still haven't figured that part out yet."

**Part 3 coming out soon! Everyone wait for the grand finale of the three-part Intern War!**


	16. STORY UPDATE! 2

**Hey, people reading this! BTW, I love everyone who has read and reviewed it – thanks for inspiring me!**

**Before I finish up the epic third chapter of Episode 12, The Intern War, I was just wondering something.**

**I'm seriously thinking of discontinuing my story, After The End: Total Drama, The Next Generation. In that story I created a lot of characters that I love and am very fond of. I was wondering if you all think that I should include any of them in this story as interns or walk-on characters or something.**

**As always, your input is very much appreciated and asked for. Thanks, and the third part should be up tomorrow, I hope.**

**Peace!**


	17. Episode 12, Part 3

Episode 12, Part 3

**Cabins - 7:00 P.M.**

"COME ON, TYLER!" screamed Geoff. Not only had he been stuck in an airtight cabin that had been the sight of a stink bomb explosion, he had also been stuck there with Harold.

"GEHRFMDNS!" Tyler screamed through his gag.

Harold was confused. "Geoff, how did they get out?"

Geoff wasn't paying attention. "What?"

"How did they get out of the cabin?"

Geoff realized that it was a good question. "Come on, let's start looking!"

**Campfire Pit - 7:02 P.M.**

Michael, Izzy, Heather, Macie, Holly, and Jack stood armed with paintball guns. Holly cleared her throat. "Attention, soldiers! It is on this day that we launch the invasion of McLean territory! It is on this day that our fight for equal rights ends, be it on our side or theirs! It is on THIS DAY that we use paint to KICK ASS!"

The others applauded loudly and loaded up for final preparations. Izzy walked over, not wanting to be near everyone. Heather saw this and walked over to her. "Izzy, what's wrong?"

Izzy looked at Heather and for once it looked like she actually cared. "Nothing! Izzy is fine!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Come on, psycho. Out with it."

"Izzy doesn't know what you mean!"

"Izzy!"

Izzy sighed. "Izzy wants to talk to Michael in private but he's too busy."

Heather laughed. "Don't worry, crazy. You'll get your chance soon enough."

The friendly conversation was interrupted by Macie running by and screaming, "BONZAI!"

**Mess Hall - 7:07 P.M.**

"WHAT are WE going to DO here?" Chef Hatchet called out.

"Kick some intern ass!" answered Duncan, Courtney, and Bridgette.

Chris nodded. "Excellent! We will STOP those interns from their evil quest, no matter the cost!"

Bridgette held her paintball gun. "These only shoot paint, Chris."

Chris sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know. But how cool would it be if I could actually shoot those interns?"

Duncan sighed. "McCrappy, let's just get on with this. I want to shoot something."

"TROOPS MOVE OUT!"

**Confessional 7:13 P.M.**

"Noah, what are you doing?" Katie asked.

Noah stood up on top of the toilet. "Push me up!"

Katie did as she was asked. "Why?"

"I'm going to try to push the roof off!"

"WHY?"

"So we can escape!" Noah said as he punched the roof. Eventually, he and Katie heard something snap…

**Cabins 7:18 P.M.**

"HAROLD! I think I found something!" Geoff called.

Harold ran over to him. "What is it?"

Geoff pointed to an indent on the wall. "Let's push this!"

The two guys pushed it, and a whole part of the wall came out – a secret door!

"Hurry!" Harold called.

Geoff began running. "Harold, you get Tyler! I'll find the others!"

**Pavilion - 7:24 P.M.**

"CHARGE!" yelled Holly, as Chris' side came bursting out o the mess hall.

Holly and Michael immediately teamed up and ran towards Chris, who was wielding two guns. Holly shot off a few, but Chris expertly dodged. "HA! That ice skating show sure paid off!" he cried. Michael shot one too, but missed as well. Chris launched off a couple shots of his own, narrowly hitting both of them.

Jack went for Duncan. "Take this, delinquent!" he cried, shooting thrice.

Duncan laughed, dodging each paintball. "Bring it on, intern!" Duncan shot once, and it hit Jack in the chest.

Jack grinned, unfazed by the attack. "It's been brought."

"Crap…" Duncan muttered.

Macie's target was Chef. "Hey, Cheffie, bring it ON!" she yelled.

Chef grinned and shot her twice, knocking her onto the ground.

She flew back up smiling and said, "Nice one!"

Izzy chased after Bridgette. "Hey, surfer girl, Izzy is going to crush you!"

Bridgette shot once and missed Izzy by a mile. "Yeah, I don't think so, crazy!"

Courtney just stood amidst the chaos until Heather appeared. "HEY CIT!"

Courtney stomped her foot. "Learn some manners!"

"YEAH? LEARN SOME DIE!"

Meanwhile, Izzy had Bridgette backed into a corner. She grinned and raised her gun, and Bridgette screamed…

**Confessional 7:44 P.M.**

"YES! The top came open!" exclaimed Noah.

"EEP!" Katie squealed, causing Noah to lose his balance.

Which caused him to slam into a wall.

Which caused the wall to splinter.

Which caused the nails to fall loose.

Which caused the walls to fall off.

Which caused the confessional to break open.

Which left Noah and Katie standing in the middle of splintered wood, no longer a confessional.

"Hey, my plan worked!" Noah exclaimed.

Katie giggled.

**Pavilion - 7:59 P.M.**

… and Izzy pulled the trigger. But the paintball didn't hit Bridgette.

"NO!" screamed Geoff, running towards them. The paintball hit him and he crumpled to the ground in pain.

"GEOFF!" cried Bridgette. She knelt next to him. "Are you okay?"

Geoff attempted to grin. "Yeah… But Bridgette… need to say something important…"

Bridgette shushed him. "I know, Geoff." And than the two kissed.

"WOW! Izzy did NOT see that coming!" Izzy exclaimed.

Bridgette broke away from the kiss and stood up. "Hey Izzy, watch this!"

And than Izzy got shot by three paintballs.

Michael saw this and the kiss. He had smiled, happy that Geoff and Bridgette were together (he liked Bridgette more of a best friend than a girlfriend, and supported a relationship between the two), but he would not let Izzy get hurt. He still cared for her.

"NO!" Michael cried, rushing towards Bridgette and Geoff. He shot three times. One got Bridgette, one got Geoff, and one narrowly missed Chris' head.

Speaking of Chris, he was winning against Holly. "What do you have to say now, intern?" he asked.

Holly huffed. "Not bad for an old guy. But I'm better."

Chris snorted. "Yeah, right."

He raised his guns to deal the finishing blow, but than…

"STOP!" came an exclamation.

All fighting stopped to turn around. Noah and Katie walked into the pavilion, and Noah exclaimed, "Do you people see what you're doing?"

"Um… killing each other?" suggested Duncan.

"YES!" Noah cried. "Do you not see what you've turned into? Barbarians! You've gone to war over something that can easily be settled! This is ludicrous!"

Holly faced Noah. "Listen, bookworm, we need our privileges!"

"I know that, Holly. And Chris, you need interns! Why can't you guys just compromise?"

They all heard a buzzing and turned their heads upward. A helicopter was passing above them, and someone jumped out of it, parachuting down. When he reached the ground, he said, "Excellent idea, Noah." After seeing the confused looks on everyone's faces he explained, "Hi, I'm James. New head of interns for Total Drama. Now, Chris, tomorrow you and Holly are going to sit down and have a compromise. And this war is over."

Chris looked at the new guy. "Who hired you, anyway?"

"The studio manager."

"And who won the war?"

James scratched his chin. "Well, your selfishness and greediness caused this war, so your side loses."

The remaining Screaming Gophers and the interns cheered. Chris grumbled, "Killer Bass, elimination in half an hour."

As everyone filed out, the war finally over, Michael went over to Bridgette. "So, looks like we're through, right?"

Bridgette blushed. "Yeah, I guess. Sorry."

Michael smiled. "Don't be. I know he'll treat you good." Staring off into the distance that Izzy had gone, he added, "And there are some things I need to make right."

"Are we still friends?" Bridgette asked.

Michael nodded. "Best friends."

The two hugged before going their separate ways.

**Campfire Pit 8:36 P.M.**

Tyler, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Courtney, and Bridgette sat in front of Chris.

"You all fought on my side today. But sadly, one of you will be eliminated tonight," Chris announced.

"Marshmallows go to Duncan, Geoff, Harold, and Bridgette."

Tyler and Courtney sat nervously.

"Tyler, you got ambushed and let Geoff and Harold get stinkified – and than left them trapped for hours. Courtney, you brought your team onto my side in the first place! And the last marshmallow of the night goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Courtney!"

"YES!" Courtney cheered, dancing with her happiness.

Tyler sighed. "Guess I saw this coming." As he walked away, everyone wished him the best.

"WOW! That was one dramatic war! Michael and Bridgette broke up, Bridgette and Geoff hooked up, the interns bonded with the Screaming Gophers, the Killer Bass bonded with me, I got a little intern babysitter, and Tyler was eliminated! More drama, and an emotional moment, next time, on Total Drama Island!" Chris said in the closing.


	18. Episode 13, Part 1

Episode 13

"Last time, on Total Drama Island! The interns defected, and a huge war was started between them and my side. Izzy tried to tell Michael her real feelings, but he was too busy. Bridgette, meanwhile, began feeling for Geoff! After a stink bomb assault and a psycho killer assault, the two sides of the war conveyed in the pavilion. During this fight, Michael and Bridgette broke up and Bridgette and Geoff hooked up! The fighting drew to an end through Noah and my new babysitter, James, and it was decided that head intern Holly and I would have to compromise! In the end, it was Tyler who was voted out from Total Drama Island. But I can promise that today will feature more drama than EVER BEFORE! Tune in to this exciting episode of Total Drama Island!" Chris said in the recap.

**Confessional**

Michael sighed. "Let's see, what happened in the war… Noah disappeared… Heather and I made peace… Holly became my friend… Bridgette and I broke up… and a new dude is here." He shrugs. "All in all, a good day."

"Let's see who's left. Geoff is too laidback, Noah is too lazy, Izzy is too crazy, Gwen doesn't try enough, Bridgette is too relaxed, Harold is a nerd, Cody is a geek, and Katie is just too girly. The only real threats left are Duncan, Michael, and Heather. But they won't stay in my way for long!" Courtney declared.

"Shout out to all the ladies back home! Codmiester is going to win it all!" Cody exclaimed.

"EEK! Oh my god, I never thought I'd last this long! Noah and I are, like, going to be the Total Drama POWER COUPLE!" Katie squealed.

**End**

**Chris' Tent**

James sighed. "Chris, are you ready to start the negotiations?"

Chris pouted. "NO!"

Holly smirked. "Well, Chris, unless you want to be fired… or sued…"

The mention of a lawsuit made Chris tense. "Uh, yeah, negotiations!"

James smiled. "This could take a long time, Chris. What are the other kids going to do?"

Chris smiled. "Oh, I've got something fun in store!"

**Mess Hall**

Duncan and Geoff walk in. "Man, that sure was epic last night!" Duncan said.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, dude! And me and Bridge finally hooked up!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, so great."

"YES, MAGGOTS! IT IS GREAT!"

Heather, Katie, Duncan, Geoff, Harold, Gwen, Courtney, and Cody all turned to see Chef walking towards them with his hat, a green sleeveless tee, and camo pants. "Um, sergeant Chef, what the hell is going on here?" Duncan asked.

Chef pushed him to the floor and said, "CHRIS will be BUSY with NEGOTIATIONS TODAY, so he left ME in charge of the CHALLENGE!"

Everyone groaned.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAGGOTS?" Chef asked.

Everyone cheered.

Bridgette walked in. Seeing the scene before her, she walked out.

**Screaming Gophers Male Cabins**

Michael yawned on the top bunk. "Yo, Noah, time to get up."

Noah groaned on the bottom bunk. "Dude, it's freaking early!"

Michael looked around the cabin and said, "Well, Cody's already gone."

"He's probably peeping through the girls' window again," Noah replied, rolling his eyes.

Michael laughed, but his thoughts turned serious. "Noah, Bridgette and I broke up."

Noah nodded. "I saw her kissing Geoff."

"You don't sound like you care very much."

"I wasn't a big supporter of you two."

"Do you think Izzy likes me?"

"Wait right here, dude."

Noah got up and left a puzzled Michael alone in the cabin. A few seconds later he came in, dragging a half-asleep Izzy with him.

Michael jumped down from his bunk. "What's happening?"

Noah sighed. "My two best friends have an obvious romantic interest in each other. It pisses me off that you guys aren't together. So just freaking get together!"

Since neither of them said anything, Noah said, "Fine, I'll start. Izzy, tell him why you broke up with him."

Izzy blushed. "Well, I… I saw what you did to Courtney, and I saw how you were with Gwen and Bridgette. You were just using them. I wanted to know that I was different… I wanted to be the special one, the one that you really cared about. Not just some pawn to get to the finals."

Michael walked over to her. "Izzy, I never would've done that to you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I know that you were the one for me. I would never hurt you, never. You always were special. You were nothing like any of the other girls."

The two looked into each other's eyes. Noah groaned impatiently. "Just kiss each other already!"

The two laughed and did just that. "Well," Michael began after pulling away from the kiss, "Let's go get some breakfast!" He put one arm around Izzy and one arm around Noah, and the three best friends walked out together.

**Confessional**

"YES! Izzy has her MAN back! WHOO!" Izzy cheered.

Noah sighed "Great. Now I'm a freaking matchmaker."

**End**

**Chris' Tent**

James face palmed. "CHRIS! You are being INCREDIBLY unreasonable!'

Chris grinned. "It's MY show!"

"Yes, but, once more, we could have you fired from this job! And the interns could sue you!"

Holly nodded. "Yeah! Courtney gave me the number for her lawyers!"

Chris laughed. "You interns don't stand a chance in a court against me!"

James sighed. "Come on! I was hired here to help you manage the interns!"

Chris glared at him. "I didn't hire you! And why do you seem so familiar?"

James slapped his face. "There's one reason. But the other reason is that WE WORK FOR THE SAME SHOW!"

Holly nodded. "Come on. Chris! I really need to catch up on my sleep!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "What are the intern's terms, again?"

Holly had a look of fire in her eyes. "My name is HOLLY!"

James calmed her by patting her arm. "They want minimum wage, sanitary living environments, healthy food, a clean bathroom, and no more deadly stunts."

Chris was aghast. "WHAT! Spend money for their living conditions? And if THEY don't test the stunts, WHO will?"

Holly grinned evilly. "Who needs them tested?"

Chris grinned. "These negotiations are going much smoother now!"

James was now wondering what kind of people he was working for.

**Mess Hall**

Now that everyone was gathered in the mess hall, Chef began handing out breakfast. Picking up what looked like dog food mixed with dog poop, Cody asked, "Um, Chef… What is this?"

Chef Hatchet got all up in his face. "THIS is YO BREAKFAST!"

Cody gulped. "All right…"

"THAT IS ALL RIGHT, SIR!"

"Y-y-yes, sir!"

**Confessional**

"Cody needs to grow a spine! I know he's my boyfriend and all, but still!" Gwen exclaimed.

**End**

Duncan snickered. "Chef just went up like twenty percent in the crazy department."

"WHAT did YOU say, MAGGOT?" Chef exclaimed.

"That Chef is the best in the whole wide world!" Duncan exclaimed.

"That's right, maggot! To torture you all before the actual challenge, and because Chris said we need a 'musical' aspect, y'all will be singing a dang song!"

Gwen was flabbergasted. "WHY!"

Chef shrugged. "Hey, it's going on a World Tour, or anything! Just sing a song!"

"What kind of song?" asked Geoff.

"I DO NOT CARE!"

**Sing a Song of Drama:**

**Michael:** _Well, we've come halfway through this game!_

**Gwen:**_ And some of us have had great pain!_

**Heather:**_ My teammates suck!_

**Courtney: **_Well you can go –_

**Bridgette: **_This is rated PG!_

**Cody: **_Wow-ee!_

**Harold (rapping):**_ Halfway through, feeling blue, friends have gone, won't be here for long, we want to win, but that's a sin, no win comes free, ain't that right Mikey?_

**Michael (rapping):**_ Listen up Harold, my strategy has been tailored, I am in it to win it, you can't stop me twit, your rap was lame, and I put you to shame!_

**Izzy:**_ We sing for drama to boost the ratings!_

**Noah:**_ Cody thinks he has all the ladies._

**Geoff:**_ Only action Cody got was Noah, you know!_

**Katie:**_ I'm his girlfriend, that shot was low!_

**Duncan: **_Duncans do not sing!_

**Courtney: **_You will, and your tunes should ring!_

**Michael, Gwen, Heather, Cody, Noah, and Izzy:**_ Screaming Gophers, all the way!_

**Courtney, Bridgette, Harold, Geoff, and Katie:**_ Killer Bass will make you pay!_

**Courtney: **_Sing, Duncan!_

**Duncan: **_This sucks!_

**All: **_Yeah!_

**End**

Chef claps. "That song officially sucked! Now, MAGGOTS, report to the beach in FIFTEEN MINUTES!"

As he leaves, Michael says, "I thought it was a pretty good song!"

Cody nods. "We should so do a World Tour!"

**Beach**

As the 'maggots' begin to arrive, Chef Hatchet points to two canoes in the sand, a green one and a red one. "LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! Gophers hold up the GREEN canoe, while Bass hold up the RED canoe! The FIRST TIME to have a little PRISSY and LET GO and ring the LOSER BELL will LOSE this part OF THE CHALLENGE!"

Walking over to his canoe, Duncan spots Macie. He whispers something in her ear, and she grins. Courtney goes to Duncan and asks, "What was that all about?"

Duncan grins at her. "You'll find out later, princess." She smiled back, actually fond of his little pet name for her.

After ten minutes, most of the contestants start to tire. "Come on! This is freaking impossible!" Noah said, his scrawny arms fit to burst.

Cody agreed. "Yeah, this is just horrible!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "Come on, nerds! We can't let them win this challenge!"

Izzy nodded in agreement. "Yeah Izzy wants to win!"

Over by the Killer Bass, Macie was walking over. "Hey, guys, what's up?"

Harold shrugged. "Nothing, really. This is just really hard."

Macie nodded in agreement. While attaching a fishing hook to his underwear, she said, "Yes, that must be really hard, really difficult." She winked at Duncan before walking away.

"Hey, Harold, be sure to not let go, okay?" Duncan said as Geoff and Courtney snickered.

Harold was confused. "Why?"

Than Macie reeled the fishing line in, and Harold's underwear snapped.

"GOSH!" Harold exclaimed, his hands flying to his sore backside.

"DID YOU JUST LET GO?" Chef Hatchet called.

Harold quickly put his hands back up and said, "NO, CHEF SIR, NO!"

While Duncan and Geoff laughed and Courtney grinned, Harold silently vowed that he would get revenge on Duncan, no matter what.

**Chris' Tent**

Jack and Melanie walk in and see a distressed James hiding under the table while Holly and Chris argue. Jack walks in and goes under the table, saying, "Dude, what the hell you got yourself into?"

James shrugged. "I don't know, man! I thought that this job would be easy!"

Jack laughed. "What did you expect, Chris is freaking insane!"

James let out a yelp. "Yes, he freaking is!"

Melanie smiled, walking in. "Yeah, Caruso is pretty insane!"

Jack face palmed. "His name is CHRIS, Melanie!"

Melanie shook her head. "I'm pretty sure that it's Caruso!"

James began wondering if everyone on this island was freaking insane.

**Beach**

The contestants had been holding up the canoes for hours now, and they were growing very tired of it. Gwen eventually gave in. "I give! I am tired, and I want to go get some sleep!"

"NO!" called Michael, Cody, and Heather, but it was too late. Gwen rang the bell, and her team groaned while the Killer Bass cheered.

"MAGGOTS!" Chef called. "RETURN TO THE MESS HALL IMMEDIATELY!"

Katie was confused. "But… isn't the challenge over now?"

Chef Hatchet grinned. "Oh, that was only part one! Y'all still have a huge OBSTACLE COURSE TO GO THROUGH!"

**Obstacle Course**

"NOW RUN, MAGGOTS!" Chef called, blowing into a loud whistle.

While they were running, Michael caught up with Gwen. "Listen, I don't need to hear you tell me that I gave up for nothing," she said.

Michael shook his head. "No, I understand why you did it. But if we lose, I'm pretty sure that Heather will try to vote you out."

"Aren't you friends with Heather?"

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because if we do lose, you, Noah, Izzy, Cody, and me could vote her out instead."

Gwen was confused. "But she's your friend."

"Yeah, and so are you."

"Thanks, dude. But could we vote off someone else instead?"

"No problem, I still owe you from the whole Trent thing. And who'd you have in mind?"

"Cody."

Elsewhere, Duncan was running with Courtney. "Hey, princess, pick up the pace!" he called.

Courtney laughed. "You're one to talk, delinquent!"

"So you don't totally hate me anymore?"

"Only as much as I normally do."

"So what are my chances of getting a kiss?"

"Slim."

"As slim as mister scrawny Cody or as slim as Chef?"

As Courtney laughed, Chef showed up. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, MAGGOT?"

"That you're fat!" Duncan called. He then kissed Chef.

Chef exploded. "LISTEN UP, DELINQUENT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! YOU HAVE BEEN A PAIN IN MY SIDE FOR THIS WHOLE DAMN CONTEST! I AM TIRED OF YOU!"

Duncan snickered. "What are you going to do, make me do push-ups?"

Courtney tugged on his arm. "Don't push it, Duncan!"

But it was too late for that. "NO, MAGGOT! S0LITARY CONFINEMENT!"

And everyone watched as Duncan, grinning, was dragged away by Chef Hatchet.

"So, Chef, where you gonna lock me up? The cabins?"

Chef refused to speak to him, instead throwing him in the bait house. "Enjoy yourself, MAGGOT!" Chef cried as he left.

Duncan was left sitting there, alone.

**And there goes part one of this chapter! I was just wondering, should I or shouldn't I pair Duncan with Courtney? Just wondering your opinion, last part will be tomorrow!**


	19. Episode 13, Part 2

Episode 13, Part 2

**Mess Hall**

"Thanks for dinner, Chef, sir," Noah sarcastically said.

Chef Hatchet raced up to him. "Ex-CUSE, me, SOLDIER? Was that SARCASM that I detected?"

Katie stepped forward. "No, it wasn't Chef, sir!" Chef shrugged and walked away.

As Katie kissed Noah and left to get some more food, Gwen walked over to him, laughing. "Dude, that's so weak!"

Noah was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your girlfriend is fighting your battles for you!

"Well, at least my mate acts like she should."

Now Gwen was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Are you sure that Cody isn't your girlfriend?"

Gwen laughed while Cody exclaimed, "Hey!"

**Confessional**

"Why does everyone always make jokes about me? And why does Gwen find them so funny?" Cody asked.

"It's not that Cody's bad as a boyfriend, it's just that I was seeing where the relationship would go, and I don't really think that Cody and I would go that far," Gwen said.

**End**

Courtney stood up and put in apple in her pocket. "Where ya going?" Bridgette asked.

"I'm going to bring Duncan some food," Courtney explained.

Geoff smiled. "But I thought you hated him."

Courtney was blushing. "It… It's just for the good of the team, okay?"

Bridgette grinned. "Yeah, sure it is."

"Why don't you two just go back to making out?" Courtney asked, walking out.

Geoff and Bridgette shrugged and did just that.

**Bait House**

"Hello? Are you in here, Duncan?" Courtney called out.

Duncan was surprised to see her. "Yeah, Courtney, I'm over here."

She walked over to him. "Here, I uh… got you an apple."

Duncan smiled. "Hey, so princess does care about me!"

Courtney blushed. "Don't flatter yourself! I just couldn't let you starve. You're part of our team."

Duncan looked at the apple. "No offense, princess, but what the hell kind of crap apple is this?"

Courtney shrugged. "It's what Chef was serving."

Duncan smiled crookedly. "I have an idea to get some better food."

"What is it?"

"Chris' tent."

Courtney gasped. "But… that is breaking so many rules! We could get in so much trouble for that!"

Duncan snorted. "Come on, you need to break a few rules! Besides, we can't just let everybody starve, can we?"

Courtney seemed to consider this for a few seconds. "Well, we can't just let everyone die…"

Duncan grinned. "Well, then saddle up!"

**Mess Hall**

As everyone is filing out, Michael hangs back. He kisses Izzy and says, "I'll be right out."

She nods and leaves, leaving Michael. Alone. With Chef. Oh, joy!

"Hey, Chef!" Michael called.

Chef turned. "I THOUGHT that you were DISMISSED, MAGGOT!"

Michael shrugged. "I've never been much of a rule follower."

"Well, why the HELL are YOU still HERE?"

"Because you're being too hard on Duncan!"

Chef stared at Michael with such an anger that would've made Cody wet his pants. The angry stare that Chef Hatchet gave Duncan when Duncan pissed Chef off. A look that installed pure adrenaline in you… or destroyed you.

Unfortunately for everyone, like Duncan, it gave Michael adrenaline. "Seriously, lay off of him, you freaking muscular idiot who couldn't make cereal, let alone cook for campers!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, MAGGOT!"

"You heard me!"

Chef then ran over very fast, lifted Michael up, and threw him out the window. "YOU HEAR THAT, MAGGOT!"

Michael was crying. Not because it hurt being thrown out of a glass window and landing on the hard ground, but because his… um… 'fruits' had gotten caught on a particularly hard piece of rock. "What the hell did that accomplish?" Noah asked, running over to his friend.

Michael grinned while crying. "Well… yeah, I'm not really sure where that was going…"

Noah face palmed at the stupidity of his friend, getting thrown out of a window for no reason. And then Noah slapped Michael. "Idiot…" he muttered.

**Chris' Tent**

Even from outside, Courtney and Duncan could hear Holly and Chris arguing and James whimpering. Duncan shot a grin at Courtney. "So princess, you ready to steal us some food?"

Courtney smiled. "I was born ready!"

As they snuck in and started looting food from the refrigerator, Holly was still fuming. "Come on, Chris! Let's just get this freaking settlement over with!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Only once you become reasonable!"

**Confessional**

"These people are insane! I am supposed to be managing Chris' management of the interns, but I can't control Chris – or the interns!" James cried.

**End**

James slammed his palms onto the table. "LISTEN!"

Holly and Chris looked at him, surprised. "Excuse me?" Holly asked.

"We are going to settle this NOW!" James screeched. "Chris, you will provide them with a healthy living environment and suitable food, and you will no longer force them to test out the dangerous challenges! Plus, you will pay them minimum wage! And Holly, your interns will no longer openly resist and or fight against Chris! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Holly looked mildly impressed at James' outburst. "Yeah, I understand. You good, McLean?"

Chris shrugged begrudgingly. "Fine."

James cracked a grin. "Thank god! Now let us get some food and go to bed!"

Chris got up and shrugged. And as soon as he opened up the refrigerator, he screamed. All of the food was gone.

**Cabins**

"WOOHOO!" Geoff yelled. "FOOD! PARTY! YEAH!"

Everyone else cheered and celebrated with the great food that Duncan and Courtney had liberated from them.

Duncan was laughing at Michael. "Yo, M, did you really just piss Chef off for no reason?"

Michael grinned. "Yeah, D. Someone had to do it in your absence!"

Noticing Courtney walk out, Gwen taps Duncan on the shoulder. "Hey delinquent, your girl just walked out."

After flashing a grin at the others, Duncan follows Courtney out. "Hey, princess."

Courtney turns to him. "Oh, hi, Duncan."

"So, I was wondering if maybe you'd want too…"

Courtney interrupts him by kissing him. "Yeah, Duncan, I think I want too."

As Courtney goes back inside, Geoff and Michael come out, cheering and clapping Duncan on the back. But inside, someone is watching this scene.

"Idiot," muttered Harold. "I wonder how you'll feel if someone messes with your love life."


	20. Episode 13, Part 3

Episode 13, Part 3Confessional

"Well, it's time to start off this day – and the end of Chef's challenge – right! Now, - ARGH!" Michael cried, being yanked out of the confessional by Chef.

EndForest

Chef tossed Michael in front of a tree, where most of the other contestants were. "Get climbing, maggot!" he yelled.

Rolling his eyes, he began climbing. Above him, Gwen, Heather, Duncan, Courtney, and Geoff were already on the way up. "What's going on here?" Michael called up.

"Like we actually know?" Heather called down.

Confessional

"I swear! He's friends with weird Goth girl and is going out with little miss crazy. And HE is my friend?" Heather said.

End

When the six teens reached the top, Chef called out to them with a megaphone, "Now maggots! You WILL be hanging UPSIDE DOWN on them TREE BRANCHES! The LAST PERSON to REMAIN in that POSITION will WIN THE CHALLENGE! Do you UNDERSTAND!"

Almost immediately, Courtney, still jittery from her sugar the previous night, fell down. Laughing, she called, "Yeah! Duncan! Win!"

Chef shook his head. "Another good one, wasted."

Since Heather wanted no association with Gwen, and Gwen felt the same, Heather went off to one side of the branch, leaving Gwen and Michael on the other.

"Hey, dude," Gwen began.

"Yeah?" Michael replied.

"You know how you said that I should give Cody a chance?"

"Yes, I vaguely recalling giving that advice to a deathly white friend. Something wrong?"

"It's just that… well… I don't think that things are going to go anywhere."

"Ouch. Does the little guy know about this yet?"

"I've been trying to drop little hints, but it's not sinking in."

"What makes you think that?"

Confessional

"Yeah, Gwen and I are so happy together. We're like the perfect couple! Nothing is ever going to separate us!" Cody said.

End

On the Killer Bass branch, Duncan and Geoff were having the same conversation, only in opposite.

"DUDE!" Geoff called, the blood rushing to his head. "Me and Bridge are so good together!"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, party boy. What's really important is that me and Courtney are finally together! It's great!"

"YEAH! PARTY! SUCH A RUSH!"

"Dude, what kind of drugs are you on?"

Back on the ground, James came walking to the tree. "Hey, Chef!"

Chef nodded. "Why hello there, new co-worker."

James looked around. "Yeah, that's me. I see the contestants, but why are they here?"

Chef pointed at the tree. "Challenge."

James moved his eyes up the tree until he saw the campers hanging upside down from it. "WHAT! ARE YOU INSANE?"

Chef shrugged. "Maybe."

"WHAT? THESE CONTESTANTS COULD DIE!"

"Hey, it's safe!"

Heather falls down screaming and lands on the ground, twitching.

Confessional

"What is wrong with these people? Are they ALL insane? It can't just be me thinking this, right? Right?" James exclaimed.

End

Michael was straining. "Gwen, I can't do this for much longer. Like, seriously."

"Dude, don't be such a wimp! Do not fall on me!" Gwen replied.

Michael grinned. "Oops. Too late."

As he let go and started falling to the ground, Gwen called after him, "How could LeShawna leave me with YOU!"

James turned to Chef. "They could die falling down from up there!"

Chef rolled his eyes. "What makes you think that?"

Michael fell down on top of Heather. "I'm okay!" he announced.

"Yes! He's okay!" Izzy called, running over to him.

Noah snickered. "Nice landing," he commented, pointing to Heather, twitching from the pain.

Confessional

"Oh, that Noah! Sarcastic little bastard! When the time comes, I will get my revenge on him!" Heather announced.

End

Duncan was laughing on his branch. "Wow, M, couldn't hold on? So pathetic – ARGH!" he was interrupted when Michael threw a rock at him, causing Duncan to collapse to the ground.

"Wow, D, couldn't hold on? So pathetic!" Michael noted.

Confessional

"That was harsh, cruel, and life-threatening. I respect that." Duncan said.

Harold snickered. "Duncan got hurt!"

"Oh, if he could do something mean like that to Duncan, the king of evil, who KNOWS how he'll terrorize poor little Noah? He's so fragile!" Katie squealed.

Noah sighed. "She was talking about how fragile I am again, right?"

End

Chef nodded respectfully to Michael. "You knocked the delinquent kid to the ground with a rock. That was respectful."

Michael shrugged. "Eh. Nothing special."

James was exasperated. "WHAT THE HELL! You… you TOLERATE letting them ATTACK EACH OTHER like that?"

Bridgette sighed. "Sadly, Chris actually encourages this kind of behavior."

Confessional

"After seeing the kind of crap this guy pulls on the interns, how am I surprised, at all, by what he does to the actual contestants?" James asked. He pulled out his cell phone. "Excuse me, I have a call to make to the studio."

End

"Go Geoff! You can do this!" Bridgette cried to her boyfriend.

"Yeah, Gwen, you can so win this!" Cody called up to his girlfriend.

Confessional

"God, Cody is like obsessed with me! How will I ever end it with him when he's obsessed with me?" Gwen said.

End

"WHOOHOO! The cops must've come, because the lights are going OUT!" Geoff called, falling off the branch.

Heather finally managed to stand up. "Did… did we just win?"

Noah shook his head. "No, you're dreaming. That's why Gwen hasn't fallen on you yet."

Noticing that Geoff had fallen, Gwen lets herself fall as well. She lands on top of Heather.

Noah snickered. "Oops, you woke up."

As Michael and Cody helped Gwen up, Chef walked over and saluted her. "Private, it has been an HONOR serving ALONGSIDE YOU!"

Gwen saluted him back. "You, too, sir Chef, sir!" Confessional

"Chef was in the army?" Michael asked.

"Chef was in the army?" Duncan laughed.

"Chef was in the army?" Heather scoffed.

"Chef was in the army?" Bridgette wondered.

"YES, I WAS in the ARMY!" Chef answered.End

Chris walks over and surveys the sight. Heather is twitching on the floor, Izzy is climbing up a tree, Michael is ready to catch Izzy, Noah is laughing at Heather, Geoff and Bridgette are making out, Courtney is giggling to a tree, Katie is glaring at Michael, Harold is picking his nose, Duncan is pulling Harold's pants down, Cody is talking to Gwen, and Gwen is rolling her eyes.

"So, it seems like everyone is either insane, in pain, or pissed off," Chris announced. Chris high fives Chef and says, "Great job!"

James is still incredulous. "WHAT! Being insane, in pain, or pissed off is NOT A GOOD JOB!"

Chris laughed. "Of course it is! This is freaking reality television!"

James twitched his eye. "This is exactly why I had to make that call!"

Chris was suspicious. "What call? Is it about the taxes? The food? My MOTHER?"

James shrugged. "You'll see."

Medical Tent

Heather was still twitching.

Holly was laughing. "Jack, the funniest part is when she opens her eyes and has that face spasm."

Jack chuckled. "No, the funniest part is when she like slaps her arm out and then screams in pain."

Melanie had a spacey look. "What's wrong with Herald?"

Macie snorted. "New Lindsay, this is Heather. Like, B-I-T-C-H. But without the B, C, and I, the T is in a different place, and there are two E's, an A, another H, and an R."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Macie, what are you doing to that girl?"

Currently, Macie was taking snails from the forest and putting them on Heather's stomach. "Nothing."

Jack sighed. "How cruel and insensitive are we, laughing at, tormenting, and humiliating this girl on national television?"

Melanie was still spacey. "What's a humiliate?"

Holly laughed. "New Lindsay, it means that we're dishing out Chris' karma on Herald."

Mess Hall

Chris walked in. "Well, Killer Bass, it looks like you guys are hitting the old bonfire ceremony tonight."

Courtney giggled. "HA! He said bonfire!"

Duncan snorted. "Yes, he did."

Confessional

"GOSH! How can anybody put up with that… that DUNCAN?" Harold exclaimed.

End

Bridgette sighed. "Geoff, this is bad! We need to vote someone off!"

Geoff shrugged. "I guess."

"Whom are you voting for?"

Duncan butted in. "Hey, guys, how about the three of us vote for Harold?"

"Really?" Bridgette asked. "But he's not that bad!" 

Harold is seen picking his nose.

Bridgette shudders. "Okay, I'm game for that."

Bonfire Ceremony – Campfire Pit – Later That Night

Chris looked at all of the contestants while Holly held a tray of marshmallows and Melanie handed him an envelope. "Killer Bass! There are six of you here. There are only five marshmallows. Obviously, one of you will not be continuing on in this game. But there is also a not so obvious factor here!"

Courtney, back to her regular self, rolled her eyes. "Duh, the not so obvious factor is who we voted off!"

Chris grinned. "If you say so! Now, whom DID you vote off? If I call your name, you are safe from elimination! Katie!"

Confessional

"I vote for Duncan," Katie said.

End

"Geoff… Brid-gette!"

Confessional

"Dude, Duncan says vote for Harold, so I voted for Harold," Geoff voted.

"Harold. He's… nice… but he's also a little bit creepy," Bridgette voted.

End

"Duncan!"

Confessional

"Harold, duh!" Duncan voted.

End

Chris stared out at a confident Courtney and a weird Harold. "Courtney! Harold! In today's challenge, one of you was miss prim and proper, while the OTHER one was a real big weirdo that sucked at everything! The last marshmallow goes to…"

Confessional

"I vote for Geoff. Too much party, too much nice," Courtney voted.

Harold pried open a box and switched out papers in there with papers in his hand. Grinning evilly he said, "Let's see what happens when someone messes with your love life!"

End

Chris held the last marshmallow out. "The last marshmallow of the night goes to… me!" Chris exclaimed, throwing the marshmallow into his mouth.

Courtney stood up, flabbergasted. "WHAT?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, that's what happens!" 

Duncan was confused. "Wait, I know for a fact that three of us voted for Harold, and Courtney didn't vote for herself! So what's up?"

Chris snickered. "Well, Harold over here changed the votes so Courtney would be eliminated, and them's the votes that got delivered. So Courtney is out-so. But since Harold cheated, he is also done for. Double eliminations are a bitch, aren't they?"

"NO!" Courtney cried as Chris and Jack grabbed her by an arm each and dragged her down to the Boat of Losers, where Harold was already sitting happily.

As the boat chugged off into the distance, Duncan ran forward and yelled, "Courtney! I made this for you!"

He tossed it, and Courtney caught… a cared wooden skull. "Duncan, it's so creepy… But I love it! Duncan, I'll never forget you!" And as Camp Wawanakwa disappeared into the distance, Courtney turned viciously towards Harold. "Meanwhile, Harold, it is going to be LONG boat ride."

Harold gulped. "Bring it on! I learned ka-ra-te at Master Steve's Karate Camp!"

Chris laughed back at camp. "Well, that sure was a dramatic and hectic day for our campers! Who knows what other surprises are around the bend for them? Who did James make that mysterious phone call to? Will the teams ever merge? Is another intern arriving on the island? Is Duncan going to suffer a random, horrible death in the next episode? Tune in next time to find out on Total! Drama! Island!"


	21. Episode 14, Part 1

Episode 14  
"Last time, on Total Drama Island! Since the scaredy-cat James was making me and miss sunshine work out an agreement on my treatment of the workers, Chef Hatchet was forced to take over! Duncan and Michael, my two least favorite contestants, managed to severely piss off Chef. Meanwhile, Gwen came to Michael with doubts about her relationship with Cody, and Courtney finally opened up about her feelings for Duncan and the two hooked up! James placed a mysterious phone call during the challenge, and who knows what that means! With some help from little miss tricky Macie, Duncan and Geoff pulled multiple horrible pranks on the little wimp Harold, which led to him retaliating with rigging the votes against miss CIT. But instead of risking a possible lawsuit with the CIT Courtney, we instead took out both the one with the most votes – Courtney – and the cheater – Harold – in a stunning double elimination! That left us with only ten contestants left: Screaming Gophers Heather, Izzy, Gwen, Noah, Michael, and Cody, and Killer Bass Geoff, Duncan, Bridgette, and Katie. Who can tell what will happen next in this super-thrilling installment of Total Drama Island?" Chris said in the recap.

"How was that?" he asked, turning to the intern camerawoman.

"Uh, great," Macie said, "Except for the part where I forgot to press record."

While Chris groaned, Melanie said, "Silly Mace! I thought that the red light meant record!"

Jack quickly ran over and clamped Melanie's mouth shut while Chris called, "WHAT did the ditz say?"

Holly shook her head. "Never mind her, Chris. You can never tell with people like that. Just go again."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Fine!"

Holly handed Macie a five-dollar bill. "Thanks, Bee."

Macie grinned. "No problem. I would've done it by myself, anyway."

**Mess Hall**

Geoff and Michael were sitting on either side of Duncan. "It's okay, D," Michael said.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, dude. It's okay if you want to cry, or talk or something."

"What?" Duncan asked. "No, I'm fine! The girl I really like finally hooks up with me and then some nerd gets her voted off. Big whoop. I don't care."

**Confessional**

"He so cares!" exclaimed Geoff.

**End**

Chris walked in then, flanked by Jack and Melanie. "Attention, prisoners!" he called out.

Jack whispered something in his ear and Chris added, "I mean contestants, because you're not prisoners!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "What, exactly, do you want, McLean?"

Chris grinned at her. "Nothing. Just announcing that I am OFFICIALLY disbanding the teams, permanently."

"WHAT!" Heather called out.

"Yep. You all have just been merged!"

"After all that we've been through together, you're just going to do this to us?" Bridgette asked.

Chris nodded. "Exactly! Now it's one for all, and all for one!"

**Confessional**

"Wow. No more teams? I don't care. As long as I've still got Noah and Izzy with me, I'm good," Michael said.

"YES! Now I can FINALLY be with Noah 24/7!" Katie squealed.

"Merging the teams? That just gives all the ladies another does of Cody!" Cody exclaimed.

"Wow. This is so not cool. My team was actually pretty cool, except for Heather," Gwen said.

"Yeah! Now this is what a party is going to be like!" Geoff exclaimed.

"Wow. So in addition to insane people ladies man, sarcastic guy, weird Goth girl, and certifiably crazy, I've got to deal with party boy, surfer girl, and squealing chick. And in addition to sane Michael, there's Duncan. I might be able to get him into an alliance! And then I could vote off my biggest threat!" Heather said.

"I ain't joining any alliance with the likes of nobody. Me, Geoff, and Michael could have a good guys' alliance, though. But besides that, Michael's group has Noah, and he is not cool. Everyone else is such a wimp," Duncan said.

"This is cool. No more hostility between all of us. Except for, maybe, all the other kinds of drama…" Bridgette said.

Noah rolled his eyes. "Great. Just when I thought that it couldn't get any worse, we just have to get rid of the teams as well. Great."

"Izzy is so excited! No more teams means Izzy will get to show off her skills! Hehe," Izzy said.

**End**

"So, Captain Craps-A-Lot," Michael started, "What exactly is our merged challenge going to be?"

Chris shook his head. "That starts tomorrow, Sir Hate-You-Lots.'

Gwen didn't understand. "So then why announce it now?"

Chris grinned evilly. "Jack, the handcuffs!"

Before they could object, Gwen and Cody were handcuffed to the table.

"Hey! What gives?" Cody whined.

Without answering, Chris grinned and threw sleeping gas into the mess hall.

"Sleeping gas. Why did I expect any less?" Noah questioned.

Then all of the contestants passed out.

**Cave**

Michael eventually came too. "Where the hell… What the hell… Ah, just hell!"

He tried to scratch his head and discovered that he was handcuffed to someone. "What?" he said.

That somebody woke up groggily. "Huh?" they asked. Seeing Michael they called, "Ah, why him?"

It was Katie, of course. And they were handcuffed together.

**Raft – Middle of Ocean – Nothing In Sight**

"AHH!" Heather screamed.

"AHH!" Geoff screamed.

Heather slapped Geoff with her free hand. "What the hell did you do, party boy!"

Geoff shrugged. They were handcuffed together, and stranded. Great.

**Desert**

"Oh hell no!" Duncan said.

Izzy woke up. "Hi Duncan! Hey, what's up? Why do you look so annoyed? Are we in a desert? Why are we handcuffed together? Do you miss Courtney? Where are all the cactuses?"

Duncan rolled his eyes. "I don't know, psycho. Let's go ask that nice little armadillo over there."

The delinquent and the psycho were trapped to each other in the middle of a desert.

**Falling to Earth**

Bridgette woke up and began screaming as the wind hit her face. "AHH!"

The person she was handcuffed to sighed. "Nice to see you up, surfer."

"WE'RE FALLING!" she yelled. "WILL SOMEBODY COME FLY WITH US?"

"Come fly with us, come die with us," Noah muttered as they fell to earth.

**Mess Hall**

Gwen woke up in possibly the worst situation as all of them combined. "What?" she asked groggily.

Cody smiled at her. "Hey, Gwen! We're alone at last! Even if we ARE handcuffed to the table!"

"CHRIS! I WILL KILL YOU!" Gwen shouted.

Stuck to the guy obsessed with her in a mess hall. Great.

**Control Booth**

Chris chuckled. "This will make for great television. They're all stuck in the worst possible groups of guys to girls, Screaming Gophers to Killer Bass – except for the, haha, 'happy couple'. This episode will continue soon – be on the look out!"


	22. Episode 14, Part 2

Episode 14, Part 2

**Cave**

Michael was incredulous. "What in the name of hell am I doing handcuffed to YOU, of all people?" he asked.

Katie slapped him with her free hand. "I don't know, but it wasn't MY idea! And where the hell are we?"

"Hell? It might be. I am stuck with you."

"Haha, very funny. Where is everyone else? Where is my NOAH?"

Michael sighed. "Obviously, we're in some kind of cave. This is probably some kind of bonus challenge or something – work together to get back to camp. The others are probably somewhere else on the island."

"What makes you think we're still on the island?" Katie asked suspiciously.

Michael shrugged. "I don't know, fashion diva. How about we find our way out of this damn cave first? Does that work for you?"

"Yeah. Whatever," Katie said, rolling her eyes.

**Raft – Middle of Ocean – Nothing In Sight**

"TELL ME WHAT YOU DID!" Heather screamed.

Geoff shrugged. "Hey, I didn't do anything, Heather!"

"THEN HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!" she exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the ocean around them.

Sighing, Geoff replied, "Hey, all I know is that Chris threw some sleeping gas at us and we all passed out."

"Then WHERE IS EVERYONE ELSE?"

"Beats me."

Heather was furious. "WE NEED TO START ROWING!"

"Um… we don't have any oars."

"THEN GET OUT AND PUSH THE RAFT WITH YOUR BODY!"

Geoff rolled his eyes as he climbed into the water. "Sheesh, you don't need to be so bossy!"

As he got into the water, they hit a snag. They were handcuffed. "Heather, you're going to swim with me," Geoff pointed out.

Rolling her eyes, Heather said, "Fine! But it's not because I want to!"

**Desert**

"Listen, little miss crazy," Duncan began, "We need to find some way to get back to camp. Understand?"

Izzy nodded enthusiastically. "Izzy understands perfectly! Izzy is going to help Duncan get back home!"

"Yeah. Do you know how to escape a desert?"

"Nope!" Izzy said, grinning.

Duncan rolled his eyes. "Well, it can't be much harder then breaking out of Juvie… Let's go that way. The wind usually comes from a populated area. Learned that when I ran away."

"Duncan ran away?"

"Yeah, once or twice."

Izzy began running, and Duncan was forced to straggle along behind her. "LET'S RUN, BABY! RUN!"

"Crap…" Duncan muttered.

**Falling to Earth**

Bridgette was still screaming, and Noah sarcastically pretended to check his watch. "We've been falling for, like, ten minutes, surfer girl," Noah said.

"I KNOW! IT'S SO SCARY!" Bridgette screamed.

Noah sighed. "Do you see anything changing here? Nope. Same clouds, same bottom. Nothing has changed in ten minutes."

"SO? WE'RE STILL FALLING!"

"Maybe not. This just might be some sort of trap."

"WHAT?"

"Like maybe Chris is tricking us into thinking that we're falling, so we're not actually falling."

"THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

Noah sighed. "What other explanation is there?"

**Mess Hall**

Gwen was banging her head against the table.

"Is something wrong, Gwen?" Cody asked.

Gwen glared at him. "I have a headache."

"Maybe it's because you keep banging your head against the table."

Gwen grit her teeth. "Or maybe it's because someone won't shut up.'

"Who? Who won't shut up? Is it Chris? Or Heather?"

"NO."

"Oh. Well, then who is it?"

Gwen started banging her head against the table again.

**Video Tent**

Chris was watching everyone from monitors. He laughed. "This is just getting better by the second!"

Holly rolled her eyes. "Haven't you tortured them enough already? Now you've created the most unholy pairs ever and stranded them."

Jack nodded in agreement. "That's just plain wrong, Chris. On so many freaking levels."

Melanie was confused. "Who's Chris? I thought his name was Kyle!"

Chris sighed. "Hey, interns… where's Macie? And James?"

As if on cue, James came walking in to the tent, grinning. "Hello, Mister McLean."

Chris eyed him. "What's got you so happy, babysitter?"

"Oh, nothing," James began, "Except for her."

A girl about James' age, somewhat near 17 or 18, walked in. "Hi, everyone!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Who's this? Your girlfriend?"

"Nope," James replied. "She's Carly Page, Manager of Contestant Treatment. In your terms, another babysitter, this one managing how you treat the contestants."

Carly nodded. She looked at the monitors and said, "And based on what I'm seeing here, we might have to make some serious changes."

Chris glared at James. "I hate you."

Holly, on the other hand, was laughing hysterically. She raised her hand for a high five and said, "Dude, it's great because this totally screws Chris over!"


End file.
